


Arriba en la montaña

by lobazul



Category: la casa de papel
Genre: M/M, es posible que sean hermanos, serie de antena3, ship del verano, y qué más da
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Es extraño ver por primera vez al amor de tu vida cuando te está apuntando con una pistola dentro de una joyería. Pero cosas más raras ha escuchado.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).



> Pareja: Sergio alias "El profesor"/Andrés de Fonollosa alias "Berlín"  
> Disclaimer: no poseo ningún derecho sobre La casa de papel y sus personajes, como demuestra el hecho de que la escena del "Bella ciao" no acabara con sexo salvaje sobre la mesa  
> Advertencias: SPOILERS de los primero 9 capítulos de La casa de papel. 
> 
> Fic consecuencia del daño cerebral producido por la última escena del último capítulo. Probables discordancias con el canon de la serie. Culpa de Ela (como todo).

** Arriba en la montaña **

 

_E seppellire lassù in montagna,_

_sotto l'ombra di un bel fior._

_._

_(Sepultar allá arriba en la montaña_

_bajo la sombra de una bella flor.)_

_\- Bella Ciao,_ canción partisana

 

 

Un zumbido intermitente se impone al lejano rumor del tráfico y al omnipresente golpeteo sordo de las puertas de las habitaciones, que cada poco tiempo se abren dejando pasar la preceptiva cohorte de médicos, enfermeros y familiares en diferentes estados de preocupación. La de Andrés es la única que se ha mantenido fija en el sitio. Y Sergio sabe que no se abrirá en unas horas, hasta que aparezca la jefa de planta para comprobar el estado del enfermo y administrarle la siguiente dosis de la droga que le mantiene sedado y sin dolor.

Acodado en la ventana, contempla a gran altura una porción del extrarradio de Madrid. Calles anchas y rectas, espacios verdes, tráfico ordenado y algunos pequeños comercios de los que familias de aspecto pudiente entran y salen, disfrutando del ambiente primaveral y completamente ajenos al edificio de la clínica privada. Aquí y allá se disponen oficinas bancarias que el cerebro estratega de Sergio registra instintivamente, elaborando posibles planes de atraco y fuga casi sin darse cuenta, en piloto automático. Lo hace de vez en cuando: observa los alrededores de algún banco o tienda interesante, garabatea planos, bosqueja rutas en una libreta.

Solamente por pura diversión, claro. Nunca más volverá a robar.

No necesita arriesgarse cuando _ya_ es inmensamente rico.

Aburrido, se aparta de la ventana, dejando atrás la tranquilidad del barrio residencial para dejarse envolver de nuevo por el ambiente opresivo de la habitación. Los tonos cálidos de las paredes, los lujosos muebles y el equipamiento moderno no logran disfrazar la realidad. No ahuyentan la sombra que se posó sobre Andrés en cuando le subieron a esa planta de la exclusiva clínica privada. La última. La de los cuidados paliativos. La que los enfermos solamente abandonan cubiertos con una sábana.

Y allí, casi hundido en la enorme cama que más bien parece el lecho de una suite de hotel, está el cuerpo de Andrés, frágil, roto, mermado por meses de lenta agonía. Impotente en su lucha contra un enemigo frente al que nada se puede hacer, salvo sentarte a esperar que te consuma poco a poco, que te reduzca del todo a la nada. Un enemigo tan cruel que antes de matarte te quita tu esencia. Que hace tiempo que borró de la faz del mundo a Andrés, su extravagante personalidad y su viva inteligencia, dejando tras de sí un recipiente vacío.

A pesar de eso, Sergio descubre que no puede irse.

No puede dejarle allí -como estaba pactado- en brazos de una muerte lenta y dulce. No puede abandonar a Andrés pese a que sepa que Andrés hace mucho tiempo que le abandonó a él, su conciencia ahogada en el mar de su enfermedad degenerativa, perdido para siempre.

No puede hacerlo, pese a que se lo prometió.

Como le prometió tantas cosas.

Así que, mientras la vida fluye en el exterior de la planta de la muerte, Sergio se sienta con mucho cuidado entre la maraña de cables y monitores que rodea el lecho de muerte de su viejo amigo y amante, y coge con cuidado su mano flácida mientras a sus labios acude, automáticamente, el estribillo de una vieja canción italiana.

_\- O Bella ciao, ciao, ciao._


	2. 2

Sergio no tenía madera de delincuente.

Hasta que conoció a Andrés.

Profesor de Matemáticas, programador en sus ratos libres, campeón comarcal de ajedrez y ciudadano modélico de los que nunca sacan la basura fuera del horario establecido, nadie -ni él mismo- le habría imaginado preparando un golpe como el de la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre.

Pero se cruzó Andrés en su vida.

\- Todo el mundo de rodillas y sin hacer tonterías -fue la primera vez que escuchó su tono tranquilo de perdonavidas, amortiguado por el pasamontañas-. Hagan lo que les digo y en cinco minutos me habré ido, ¿de acuerdo?

Es extraño ver por primera vez al amor de tu vida cuando te está apuntando con una pistola dentro de una joyería. Pero cosas más raras ha escuchado.

\- Espero que nunca nos pregunten cómo nos conocimos -murmuró Sergio la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos.

Andrés se echó a reír.

\- Estabas muy guapo aquel día.

\- Estaba acojonado.

\- Eso te hacía todavía más guapo.

\- Cabrón.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, por favor.

Sergio estaba acojonado, sí. No era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que había entrado en la joyería sin demasiado convencimiento para comprar un anillo de compromiso a su novia, y ahora estaba arrodillado con las manos sobre la nuca, mientras el encapuchado vaciaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la vitrina de los diamantes.

Pero a Andrés no le gustaba recordar aquello:

\- Fue una chapuza. Me avergüenza que estuvieras allí para presenciarlo -solía decir, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Un atraco de mierda indigno de mí.

\- Pero escapaste.

\- Normalmente no me hace falta escapar.

Aquel día todo se complicó y el acojonado profesor de Matemáticas acabó convertido en único rehén del tipo de la pistola. Y así fue cómo –encerrados en una cámara acorazada, con la promesa de volarle la cabeza de un tiro, entre negociación y negociación- Sergio y Andrés pasaron las primeras horas de su historia en común.

En algún momento, el atracador se quitó el pasamontañas.

Sergio tragó saliva.

\- Ahora que has visto mi cara, debería matarte.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

Lo habría hecho, pero eso el profesor solamente lo supo luego, cuando empezó a trabar algo parecido a la amistad con el futuro Berlín.

\- Estuve a punto de matarte.

Más raro que conocer al amor de tu vida en un atraco, es que éste te confiese algo así la primera vez que te desnuda.

Sergio se rio entre dientes, ya acostumbrado al sardónico humor de Andrés. Pero él se mantuvo serio, mirándole con una ceja algo arqueada. Y al profesor se le atragantó la risa, incorporándose de un salto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Oye, soy un ladrón, ¿qué esperabas? -espetó Andrés, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Me habrías matado?

\- Habría matado a cualquier otro. No me gusta dejar cadáveres detrás -explicó en el mismo tono didáctico con el que Sergio enseñaba las raíces cuadradas a sus alumnos- pero lo primero es lo primero. Y tú me habías visto la cara. Debería haberte matado.

Sorprendentemente, siguió con su tarea mientras le decía aquello, desabrochando lentamente el cinturón del profesor mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios. Sergio se estremeció.

\- ¿Y por qué no me mataste?

Le notó sonreír contra su piel.

\- Porque a esas alturas ya sabía que no me delatarías.

Andrés llevaba razón: fue el Síndrome de Estocolmo más rápido de la historia. Porque, media hora después de que la puerta acorazada de la cámara se cerrara tras ellos, el aburrimiento del atracador y la curiosidad del profesor pudieron más que la precaución y el miedo. Primero fueron solamente preguntas directas de Andrés que obtenían titubeantes respuestas de Sergio; después, a medida que pasaban los minutos, sus contestaciones crecieron en amplitud y complejidad. Y tras la inicial reticencia, las palabras de Sergio dejaron vislumbrar la verdadera personalidad del profesor: un verbo irónico y una mente brillante que dejaron completamente fascinado al astuto atracador.

Conseguido un trato favorable que le permitió huir con parte del dinero, liberó al profesor con una sonrisa y una promesa:

\- Igual nos volvemos a ver.

Y así fue.


	3. 3

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -mirada apurada a los lados. Apretar fuerte el maletín contra el pecho, a modo de escudo-. Podría denunciarte.

\- Pero no lo harás.

Andrés le miró mascando chicle con aire indolente, apoyado en el capó del coche de Sergio. Éste le contemplaba, indeciso. A su espalda aún sonaba la algarabía de los chavales saliendo del instituto, el eco de la última sirena.

Y el hombre que le había secuestrado durante unas horas le observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios. Entre ambos sólo se interponía un viejo maletín de cuero, repleto de exámenes sin corregir.

Lo bajó lentamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -repitió- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Volvió a mirar a los lados mientras lo hacía, lo que provocó que el atracador ampliase su sonrisa.

\- Eres fácil de encontrar, _profe_ -le miró por debajo de las cejas-. Un trabajo aburrido, un coche barato, un piso con hipoteca a mil años. Los tipos como tú son fáciles de encontrar.

Sergio ni siquiera se ofendió. Pasado el impacto inicial de encontrar a un atracador de joyerías de lujo apoyado en su vehículo, solamente le preocupaba que algún alumno -o, peor aún, algún padre- le viera manteniendo una conversación sospechosa con aquel sujeto. Se acercó, manteniendo aún el maletín entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -masculló.

\- Que me lleves a tu casa y me invites a comer.

La proposición le hizo parpadear.

\- En casa me espera mi novia.

Andrés puso los ojos en blanco, pero se repuso de inmediato. Incorporándose con ese característico aplomo suyo, avanzó hacia él y proyectó el brazo en un movimiento parabólico, inesperado y fugaz.

Un segundo después, las llaves de su coche barato se balanceaban frente a sus ojos.

\- Entonces te invito yo a ti -le guiñó el ojo el atracador.

Y abrió la puerta del piloto, sentándose tras el volante.

Sergio se quedó parado unos segundos, con la mente llena de dudas y los gritos adolescentes aún perforando sus oídos. El maletín de cuero colgaba frente a sus piernas, casi rozando el suelo plagado de restos de chucherías, cáscaras de pipas y bolsas vacías de patatas fritas.

Finalmente, suspiró.

Tiró el maletín al asiento de atrás antes de acomodarse como copiloto en su propio coche.

\- ¿Me vas a vendar los ojos? -preguntó, intentando escudarse en el sarcasmo para ocultar sus temores.

Andrés volvió a sonreír y ajustó el espejo retrovisor.

\- Has visto demasiadas películas.

 

Aquel día no sólo conoció oficialmente a su futuro novio _-"Sergio", "yo me llamo Andrés", "¿tu nombre verdadero?", "claro, ¿qué necesidad tengo de darte uno falso?"._ También descubrió que vivía en una casa de lujo dentro de una urbanización exclusiva.

\- Era de un jugador del Real Madrid. Uno muy guapo.

\- No me gusta el fútbol.

Andrés se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta el fútbol. Pero me gustan los futbolistas.

Sergio contuvo el aliento mientras ascendía por los peldaños del garaje privado, notando a Andrés sonreír a sus espaldas.

Otro descubrimiento: cocinaba de miedo. Sobre todo comida italiana, como constató media hora después, cuando el atracador -convertido ya en perfecto anfitrión- dejó frente a él un humeante plato de pasta que olía mejor que nada que hubiera comido en el último mes.

\- Me encanta la pasta. Mi abuela la cocinaba mucho -Andrés le miraba con interés por encima de su plato-. Mi abuelo luchó contra los nazis con los partisanos. Se trajo de la guerra la afición por la comida italiana y un puñado de canciones.

\- Algún día podrías enseñarme alguna -contestó Andrés, muy suavemente.

La insinuación de otro futuro encuentro hizo que Sergio sacara la cabeza de los _spaguettis_ y se animara al fin a plantear lo que llevaba un rato rondando su mente.

\- Oye, ¿tú qué intenciones tienes?

Su anfitrión replicó con una larguísima mirada, alzando con aire casual su copa de vino para llevársela a los labios.

\- Te diría que ambos lo sabemos -contestó tras el largo silencio, haciendo que el profesor diera un respingo en su asiento- pero me vas a decir que tú no eres de esos. No, _nunca_ sois de esos -bajó la voz en tono de burla, antes de ponerse de nuevo serio-. En realidad mi intención principal es descubrir y sacar a la luz tu potencial.

El profesor, aún noqueado por la insinuación del atracador, le miró en blanco.

\- ¿Mi... potencial?

Andrés se puso en pie con un movimiento tan imprevisto como elegante, felino. El mismo con el que empezó a rodear la mesa, acercándose a él con la copa en la mano. Con la tranquilidad de un depredador que acecha.

Sergio se encontró completamente incapaz de huir.

\- Tu potencial, Sergio -murmuró, susurrante, agachándose con una lentitud exasperante hasta quedar a su altura-. Eso que tienes aquí dentro.

La mano de libre de Andrés se movió hasta que el índice rozó la frente del profesor, por encima de las gafas. Se quedó quieto, rígido bajo el contacto. Con el rostro de Andrés a apenas unos centímetros.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para ser un buen chico -explicó, enigmático, golpeando suavemente su frente con la punta del dedo-. Eres demasiado brillante para tener una vida de mierda.

\- No tengo una vida de mierda.

\- Oh sí, la tienes. Pero no te preocupes -su mano se deslizó entonces hacia arriba, rozando su pelo. Casi acariciándole durante unos instantes antes de apartarse completamente-. Eso va a cambiar. Voy a sacar al genio del crimen que llevas ahí dentro. Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas, Sergio. Y -le guiñó el ojo, empezando a alejarse- todas te van a gustar.


	4. 4

Nadie más lo notó.

Ni su familia, ni sus compañeros, ni sus alumnos ni –por supuesto- su novia.

Solamente Andrés.

\- Piensa. Planifica. Contempla todas las posibilidades, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Elabora una solución para todo lo que pueda salir mal. Y, sólo entonces, actúa.

Sergio volvió a visitar la casa de Andrés.

Muchas veces.

\- He horneado una _calzone_ que te va a encantar.

Andrés frente al instituto, de nuevo, pero ahora tras los mandos de su coche, un todoterreno negro con los cristales tintados. Sergio tenía las llaves del suyo en la mano.

\- No estoy muy seguro de…

\- _Entra._

Entró.

Era la segunda vez y fue por no discutir, porque no sabía muy bien cómo negarse sin dar un espectáculo y porque –para qué negarlo- aquel extraño tipo inspiraba su curiosidad, amén de otros sentimientos más mundanos.

\- No es que quiera criticarte –comentó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón- pero este coche tuyo va gritando “delincuente peligroso” por los cuatro costados.

Andrés se rio en voz baja al tiempo que detenía educadamente el coche frente a un paso de peatones.

\- Si buscas en mi historial, no encontrarás ninguna mancha. Ningún hilo de que tirar –giró la cabeza para mirarle-. Todo mi dinero está justificado. Herencia familiar –tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante mientras arrancaba de nuevo-. Ése es el truco, profe.

\- ¿El truco para qué?

\- Para ser un delincuente peligroso y que te dejen vivir como un ciudadano honrado.

Fue la segunda y última vez que Andrés tuvo que insistirle para que le acompañara. Porque lo que le esperaba dentro de la lujosa mansión espoleó la mente de Sergio como la comida estimulaba sus glándulas salivares.

Conocimiento.

Sobre la mesa del salón, Andrés había dispuesto planos, fotografías aéreas, mapas marcados con alfileres, cuadernos garrapateados con su elegante caligrafía de niño rico. Dejó que Sergio lo examinara todo mientras ambos devoraban a bocados su _calzone._ Después, lanzó la pregunta que era más bien un anzuelo.

\- ¿Eres lo suficientemente listo para ayudarme con esto?

En las semanas siguientes, algunos alumnos del instituto observaron cómo, al menos una vez en semana, su profesor de Matemáticas desaparecía dentro de un todoterreno de color negro que se alejaba respetando escrupulosamente los límites de velocidad. En los corrillos de patios y pasillos se empezó a comentar el tema; un conserje le preguntó a Sergio si había fichado por el servicio secreto. El profesor rio de buena gana.

Debería haberle importado que le vieran, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco le afectó que su novia le dejara, después de hartarse de sus inexplicables y cada vez más frecuentes ausencias. No podía evitarlo. Estaba absorbido, casi obsesionado; acudía a la finca con el ansia de un sediento aproximándose al oasis.

Allí encontraba lo que nunca tuvo aquel niño inteligente pero enfermo, que creció postrado en una cama. Un desafío a la altura de su mente; un reto mayor que la más complicada partida de ajedrez, que el programa más complejo. Un juego en el que acabó siendo mejor que nadie. Su campo de batalla.

Y un cerebro tan agudo como el suyo, alimentado por un alma tan torturada como la que había convertido su existencia en una monotonía aburrida. Andrés no necesitaba hablar de su pasado, porque éste se asomaba a sus hombros cada vez que hablaba. Y hablaron. Larguísimas conversaciones que se prolongaban hasta más allá de la madrugada. Partidas de ese ajedrez mental que los dos jugaban con una copa de vino en la mano y un puñado de manoseados planos entre ellos; los ojos brillantes y una verdad que iban descubriendo, poco a poco, ante el otro.

Allí pasaba de profesor a alumno, aprendiendo de Andrés hasta que fue Andrés quien se encontró aprendiendo de él. El atracador no se había equivocado: debidamente estimulada, la mente del matemático había demostrado ser la de un auténtico caudillo de guerra. Sergio recopilaba información de forma metódica, la analizaba de modo sistemático, y nunca pasaba nada por alto.

Todas las posibilidades estaban contempladas. Todos los problemas previstos. Todas las salidas, cubiertas.

Una tarde terminaron de planear juntos su primer atraco.

El plan era íntegramente de Sergio; la ejecución, de Andrés.

El todoterreno negro le dejó en la puerta de casa.

Habían hecho el trayecto en completo silencio.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Andrés, de repente.

Y los dos sabían qué era _exactamente_ lo que estaba preguntando.

Sergio se giró un poco en el asiento para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Completamente.

Y ambos supieron, también, qué era lo que le estaba prometiendo.

Andrés asintió con la cabeza.

Después, amparado en la oscuridad del anochecer, se inclinó sobre él para besarle por primera vez.

Sergio nunca habría esperado que Andrés besara así. Suave, cogiéndole de la nuca con una mano. Acariciándole el pelo con la otra. Un beso que no parecía el beso de dos hombres maduros, de dos atracadores.

Dos delincuentes.

Andrés sonrió al separarse y Sergio le imitó.

\- Nos vemos mañana –murmuró el primero.

\- Nos vemos mañana –aseguró el segundo.

Su plan no podía fallar.

Y no falló.

El todoterreno negro apareció de nuevo a la tarde siguiente. Con su andar perezoso, siempre deteniéndose religiosamente ante los pasos de peatones, Sergio lo vio doblar la esquina desde su ventana.

Dio un salto, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de que sonara el timbre, ya había abierto.

Andrés esperaba detrás, pertrechado con su media sonrisa irónica y una bolsa de plástico opaco en la mano.

\- Tengo esto para ti –dijo el atracador a modo de saludo, levantando frente a sus ojos la bolsa, donde se adivinaba una buena cantidad de billetes.

Sergio no prestó la más mínima atención al dinero, más que el segundo que tardó en quitarle la bolsa de un tirón y tirarla sobre el recibidor. Después metió a Andrés dentro de un empujón, y cerró la puerta.

Le miró un instante –el profesor parpadeando tras sus gafas; el ladrón, con las cejas arqueadas- antes de empujarle contra la puerta y enredarle –las manos en el cuello, en el pecho, en todas partes- en un beso que no pareció tener fin.

Al lunes siguiente, dejó de ir al instituto.

Y solamente Andrés lo notó.

Que Sergio había pasado de ser un ciudadano modélico –responsable profesor, buen contribuyente, aburrido poseedor de una hipoteca mastodóntica- a un auténtico genio del mal.


	5. 5

No desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

Andrés se lo había advertido:

\- No te vayas sin más. Fabrícate una coartada creíble. Créate una personalidad que esté fuera de toda sospecha.

Y así fue cómo el profesor de Matemáticas del instituto público aceptó una oferta de un centro privado que no existía y empezó a justificar sus ingresos extra con publicaciones en revistas invisibles. Vendió el piso con la hipoteca incluida, se empadronó en un cuartucho barato de alquiler y se fue a vivir a la casona que llevaba tiempo siendo su refugio.

Fue una decisión un poco loca en dos tipos tan metódicos como ellos. Una proposición hecha casi de casualidad y aceptada con el mismo ademán despreocupado. Apenas una mirada de reojo por encima de los mapas y planos.

\- Aquí tienes tu habitación.

Resultó que Andrés era un caballero.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir separados?

El profesor arqueó las cejas. El ladrón curvó la comisura de un labio, sin llegar a sonreír del todo.

\- Creo que es altamente necesario que cada uno tenga su habitación. Un hombre necesita privacidad –se expresaba con su habitual aplomo, pero sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la cama. ¿Estaba nervioso? Sergio le observó, fascinado-. No pienso presionarte en ese sentido.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

El profesor dio un paso hacia él. Andrés le observó, impertérrito.

\- En nuestra relación.

De repente se habían invertido las tornas. Parte de su fachada de indiferencia, de control, se desmoronó cuando fue Sergio quien se acercó a él, salvando una distancia que hasta ese momento se le había hecho insoportable. Con una media sonrisa que no encontró reflejo en el rostro de Andrés, Sergio alzó una mano hasta dejarla en su pecho.

\- No te pega ser tan caballeroso.

\- He recibido una educación muy esmerada –replicó fríamente. Pero su respiración alterada le traicionó cuando la mano de Sergio empezó a subir hasta su cuello-. No soy un animal.

\- Pues es una pena.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Sergio dejó la mano en su nuca, acariciándole con los dedos hasta que notó que el vello se le ponía de punta. Cuando le abrazó, sintió el cuerpo de Andrés tenso, en guardia. Sus hombros duros, las manos pegadas al torso.

Lejos de dejarse amilanar, inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello.

\- Gracias –murmuró.

Solamente entonces sintió a Andrés empezar a relajarse. Sus músculos se distendieron y sus brazos se despegaron del cuerpo para ascender lentamente, rodeándole con el mismo cuidado. Como si abrazara a un animal herido.

Sergio se separó de él, rozándole la piel con la barba hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Le miró a los ojos, después a los labios. Andrés contuvo la respiración al sentirle acercarse.

Fue el beso más exasperantemente lento de su vida. Labio contra labio y todo el cuidado del mundo. Manos conteniéndose, firmemente ancladas a la cintura del otro, mientras poco a poco se iban permitiendo avanzar más. Profundizando el beso, ladeando la cabeza. Probando a llegar hasta donde nunca habían llegado mientras sus respiraciones iban entrecortándose.

\- _Para._

 Fue Andrés quien rompió el momento, apartándole de un suave empujón en el pecho. Sergio se quedó paralizado. Se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente para poder seguir con la mirada a Andrés cuando se alejó, dándole la espalda, quedándose parado frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Pudo distinguir perfectamente cómo sus hombros se elevaban y volvían a bajar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Le contestó sin girarse.

\- No deberías enamorarte de mí.

Sergio no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta:

\- Si es un consejo, llega tarde.

Andrés subió la cabeza para clavar la vista en el techo. Sergio se mantuvo quieto, toqueteándose distraídamente los puños de la camisa. El atracador se giró segundos después. Mirándole con su gesto entre solemne e irónico.

\- Quiero que sepas, Sergio –vocalizó muy lentamente- que siempre estarás a tiempo de marcharte.

El profesor arrugó el ceño, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- No te entiendo.

El otro asintió, comprensivo.

\- Hay algo que deberías ver.


	6. 6

Era un cartapacio enorme, el mismo que ahora debe estar cogiendo polvo en la mesa del escritorio mientras Andrés agoniza en la clínica. Estaba compuesto por varios informes, CDs con radiografías, notas manuscritas. Hojas llenas de siglas inexplicables y complicados nombres en inglés.

Pero lo principal estaba en la primera hoja. Claro como el agua.

Sergio se quedó un rato mirándolo, leyéndolo una y otra vez, como si estuviera escrito en un alfabeto aún no descifrado. Andrés le contemplaba atentamente desde el sillón.

Al final, el profesor alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto?

El atracador inspiró hondo. No intentó fingir indiferencia.

\- Depende de a quién le preguntes. Yo calculo… -cerró los ojos como lo hacía cuando valoraba la ruta más rápida, intentando concentrarse- que unos seis años, aproximadamente.

Sergio se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Sentía una lija en su garganta, raspándole cada vez que intentaba hablar. Asintió, fingiendo tranquilidad mientras ordenaba los papeles. Apretando el puño para intentar ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

De repente, Andrés extendió un brazo y le agarró una. Con fuerza.

\- Estás a tiempo –le recordó.

\- Vete a la mierda –gruñó Sergio, desasiéndose de él de un tirón.

Se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo amago de huir para quedarse parado bajo el umbral. Congelado frente a una barrera invisible. Las lágrimas que no llegó a derramar le quemaban en los ojos.

Escuchó a Andrés moverse tras él. Ágil y silencioso como un gato.

\- Se me fue de las manos –el susurro llegó procedente de todos los sitios a la vez. Sergio no se movió-. No esperaba que conectáramos _tanto._

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Andrés? –se giró lentamente, encarándole. Rabioso-. ¿Qué quiere de un tío aburrido como yo una persona a la que le quedan seis años de vida?

Andrés había borrado todo rastro de ironía de su rostro. Sus ojos se clavaban en el pecho de Sergio cuando contestó.

\- Tu don.

\- ¿Mi don?

\- Quiero que planifiques algo grande. Algo que realmente me haga, nos haga, pasar a los libros de Historia –empezó en un murmullo, casi tímido. Aún sin mirarle a los ojos-. Quiero que seas la persona que me ayude a despedirme en lo más alto. Quiero… -alzó la mirada- quiero que seas mi general, y yo tu capitán.

Sergio tragó saliva tan ostentosamente que Andrés siguió con los ojos el movimiento de su nuez.

No se había movido un milímetro, pero de repente parecía más cerca. Y el aire entre ellos, más espeso.

\- Eso es lo que quiero de ti, _profe._ Eso y… todo lo demás que tú quieras darme.

 

Le dio todo.

Le ha dado todo.

Contemplando fijamente el cuerpo exánime de Andrés, Sergio piensa en cómo se entregó a él durante esos seis años que acaban siendo casi ocho. Cómo hizo de su recuerdo su causa, de su gran despedida la obra magna de su vida.

Empezando por aquella noche.

Tras la confesión –tan sincera, tan ausente de dobles sentidos, tan extraña en los labios del sarcástico y presuntuoso ladrón de guante blanco- Sergio se quedó callado durante un buen rato. No lo niega, la posibilidad de marcharse cruzó por su mente. Sabía que podía hacerlo: salir por la puerta y utilizar su redescubierto don para construirse una nueva vida.

Una en la que su alma gemela no fuera un enfermo terminal.

Pero el profesor había hecho de la resistencia su forma de vida. Su abuelo no sólo le había legado la afición por la pasta y el himno partisano; también le había hablado de honor y camaradería, de ideales y de lucha. Le había contado cómo aguanta uno cuando se sabe rodeado por el ejército del Mal. Le había enseñado que hay ideales por los que merece la pena matar y morir.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el esbozo del gran plan empezó a insinuarse en su mente.

\- De acuerdo –musitó, aún perdido en el laberinto de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Lo harás?

El rostro de Andrés se iluminó. Amagó una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con su habitual mueca burlona. Sergio se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas con el faldón de la camisa mientras la idea empezaba a tomar forma.

\- Lo haré –asintió, colocándose las gafas de nuevo-. Pero llevará tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Años –se sinceró, mirándole con seriedad-. Dos o tres de preparación. Uno para entrenar al equipo adecuado.

Andrés hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales.

\- ¿Merecerá la pena?

\- No te lo propondría si no fuera así.

El atracador se permitió, al fin, sonreír.

\- Me vale.

Sergio le respondió con un resoplido.

\- Me alegra que te valga. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver donde lo dejamos?

Andrés le examinó un momento, como si no hubiera entendido su insinuación. Pero lo había hecho, vaya que sí, porque al momento empezó a desabrocharse –con movimientos lentos, cuidadosos, sus dedos deteniéndose el tiempo justo en cada botón- el chaleco.

\- Con mucho gusto.


	7. 7

Un par de años después, Andrés se lo diría:

\- Tendrás que seducir al inspector que pongan al mando del rescate. O, bueno… -hizo esa pausa estudiada, curvando los labios-. _Inspectora._

Sergio –que estaba en ese momento jugando una partida de ajedrez en su ordenador- apenas resopló por la nariz.

\- No seas ridículo.

Andrés dio un sorbo de su té antes de remachar:

\- Claro que no te supondrá demasiado problema, teniendo en cuenta que eres bisexual.

_Jaque mate._

Efectivamente, lo es. Aunque su amante, compinche y amigo fuera la primera y de momento única persona –además de él mismo- en darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- No, no –negó con la cabeza en un gesto vehemente, como si la duda ofendiera-. Yo soy completamente gay. Por supuesto, si tengo que acostarme con alguna mujer por negocio, lo hago. De hecho, es probable que tenga que hacerlo durante el secuestro. Pero es solamente trabajo –le miró un momento por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, cómodamente arrellanado en el sofá-. Como lo tuyo con esa inspectora.

\- Aún no sabemos si será inspector o inspectora.

\- Será inspectora –pasó una página.

\- Y no termino de ver muy claro eso de seducirla.

\- Lo harás –contestó, con aire distraído.

Muy lentamente, con una expresión que su novio conocía muy bien, Sergio cerró la tapa del ordenador. Estudiándole con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –masculló.

\- Pues el plan se irá al carajo. Porque no esperarás que un policía te deje acercarte tanto como para ponerle un micro a su teléfono y poder seguir todos sus pasos. A no ser, claro, que lo tengas comiendo de tu mano.

\- Andrés –Sergio estaba empezando a perder su aparentemente inagotable paciencia. Se quitó las gafas, cerrando los ojos-. Nadie va a confiar en mí solamente porque me lo folle.

-  Yo lo hago.

Andrés siempre tuvo esa facilidad para las grandes réplicas.

Y estaba sonriendo, el capullo, haciendo como que leía un libro al que hacía tiempo dejó de prestar atención. Sergio se dio cuenta cuando se acercó, valorando seriamente la opción de hacérselo tragar. A veces conseguía sacarle completamente de sus casillas.

\- No voy a tirarme a ningún inspector –masticó las palabras, inclinándose sobre él-. Y tú no vas a follarte a ningún rehén.

Andrés apartó el libro y se incorporó sobre un codo, mirándole desde abajo. No parecía impresionado por su incipiente enfado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estamos juntos.

\- No lo estaremos en el momento del atraco –replicó con aplomo, taladrándole con su mirada fría-. Ya conoces las normas: nada de relaciones entre los miembros del equipo.

El profesor se mordió la lengua para contener un insulto, además de las ganas de agarrarle del cuello y darle un puñetazo. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta, apretando los puños mientras se acercaba a la ventana más cercana.

Un niño paseaba en bici por la acera de enfrente. Sergio lo conocía; a veces Andrés le saludaba en la calle y le preguntaba por el colegio.

\- Te voy a decir una cosa y te la voy a decir solamente una vez –empezó. No se giró para comprobar si le estaba escuchando: sabía que sí-. Por mucho tiempo que pases dentro. Por muchas personas con las que tengamos que acostarnos _por trabajo._ Por… -cogió aire-. Aunque te maten allí, Andrés.  Yo siempre. _Siempre_ estaré contigo.

Escuchó de fondo el suspiro de Andrés. Pero no le hizo caso. Estaba ocupado contemplando el atardecer tras la ventana.

Aquel día también le picaban lágrimas invisibles tras los ojos.

Más que escucharle llegar le sintió, porque, si Andrés se movía como los gatos, Sergio había desarrollado un sexto sentido que le advertía de su presencia. El olor de su carísima colonia llegó a sus fosas nasales un instante antes de que su pecho se insinuara contra su espalda. Y un brazo le rodeó la cintura, apretándole contra su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera entonces, Sergio se movió. La barbilla de Andrés en su hombro.

Tan sólo le agarró la mano cuando la sintió temblar un poco, en uno de los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad.

Y se quedaron allí, en silencio, hasta que estuvieron rodeados de oscuridad.


	8. 8

Aquella tarde de su llegada a la casa, sin embargo, las manos de Andrés eran seguras y firmes.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre?

\- ¿Para qué me preguntas, si sabes la respuesta?

Lo preguntó después de confesarle que había tenido la intención de matarle, y todo eso. Un cambio agradable de conversación, no lo negaba. Aunque seguía sin ser un tema que a Sergio le entusiasmara.

\- Para ponerte un poco en evidencia, por qué va a ser.

No tuvo más remedio que reírse, porque el cabrón sabía tener su gracia, doblando pulcramente la camisa del profesor antes de dejarla sobre el mueble más cercano. Sergio alcanzó a preguntarse si ni siquiera haciendo el amor dejaba de ser un maniático del orden.

\- Pues no.

\- Lo sabía. Eres aburrido hasta para eso –se acercó a él de nuevo, desnudo de cintura para arriba-. Seguro que era tu novia de toda la vida, la del instituto.

\- Universidad –puntualizó a pesar de que las manos de Andrés ya estaban sobre su pecho.

El ladrón suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No sé qué hago contigo.

\- Pues mira, ya somos dos.

Para entonces, Andrés ya le había contado alguna de sus batallitas de cazador de bienes ajenos, y a Sergio no le extrañaba que hubiera conseguido seducir a algunas damas de alta cuna hasta el punto de que le entregaran, como corderitos, total acceso a sus cuentas bancarias. Destilaba un magnetismo hipnótico, una forma de ser que resultaba a la vez atrayente y peligrosa. Como el fondo de un escarpado precipicio al que, pese a todo, no puedes evitar asomarte.

Deseoso de saber qué hay al fondo del abismo.

Eso era Andrés: un abismo profundo y burbujeante que quemaba y al mismo tiempo le daba la vida. Que le estaba conduciendo irremediablemente a su perdición.

Que le regaló los mejores años de su existencia.

Se besaron como desesperados mientras terminaban de desabrocharse los pantalones.

Sergio gimió en su boca al sentir por primera vez, duro, caliente, a otro hombre. Era tan distinto que pensó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas. Tan abrumador que le hizo perder por unos segundos el raciocinio. Se encontró frotándose instintivamente contra él mientras apretaba el rostro contra su cuello.

La risa de Andrés fue como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Eh, eh, eh –le detuvo con un delicado movimiento, porque incluso en la cama el ladrón era pura elegancia, un perfecto caballero-. Si sigues así esto va a terminar pronto. Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso.

Le miró con las cejas arqueadas mientras Sergio rescataba su capacidad de razonar.

\- No –boqueó-. Supongo.

Andrés sonrió. Sonreía y sonreiría hasta el fin de sus días como un depredador acorralando a la presa. Y Sergio descubrió que le gustaba el papel de animal a punto de ser devorado.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó mientras le conducía a la cama.

\- Obviamente –resopló, indignado, ante el gesto escéptico de su amante-. He visto porno gay.

La ceja arqueada del ladrón fue la única respuesta que recibió durante unos segundos.

\- Previsible, _profe._ Muy previsible.

El profesor le besó para acallarle, tirando de él para tumbarle en la cama, poniéndose encima, rozándose; intentando desordenar un poco esa perfecta fachada de caballerosidad. Andrés sonrió bajo el beso como si adivinara sus intenciones. Para su sorpresa, no se quejó por quedar debajo, sino que se dejó hacer, dócil, exponiendo el cuello cuando Sergio lo requería. Permitiendo que le agarraran de las muñecas. Quedándose quieto hasta que Sergio se incorporó un poco y cruzó la mirada con la suya.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –se burló entonces.

Sergio respiraba con dificultad.

Tras unos segundos, le soltó. Sentándose sobre sus talones.

Andrés se incorporó sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Leyó a la perfección la confusión pintada en el rostro de su amante. Le besó suavemente, sintiendo cómo temblaba de anticipación. Aquel día sus manos le bajaron los calzoncillos con total seguridad. El profesor tragó saliva al sentirle tocar ahí detrás.

\- ¿Pararás si te lo pido? –preguntó, titubeante.

\- Siempre.

De su primera vez con un hombre siempre recordaría que Andrés no paró de besarle; boca, cuello, espalda, manos. Parecía que el ladrón quisiera calmar sus nervios con sus labios, tomándose su tiempo para relajarle antes de seguir adelante.

Siempre se acordaría de Andrés, que efectivamente fue un completo caballero hasta el final, trepando a su espalda y lamiendo todo trozo de piel a su alcance durante tanto rato que al final fue Sergio quien le rogó que lo hiciera. Y el muy capullo integral aún tardó un poco más, acariciándole el pelo, sonriendo contra su mejilla.

Nunca olvidará lo que sintió cuando Andrés le penetró por primera vez y, ya entonces, a pesar del dolor, se juró no volver a compartir su cuerpo con nadie más.

Fue una de tantas promesas que nunca pudo cumplir.


	9. 9

 El plan nunca fue suyo.

\- Mi padre era atracador.

Pocas veces consiguió sorprender a Andrés, pero ésa fue una de ellas. El ladrón se le quedó mirando fijamente durante varios segundos. Entre sus dedos esperaba, y esperó infructuosamente, un alfil a medio colocar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo mataron en la puerta de un banco –Sergio se apartó el pelo de la frente, ajustándose las gafas-. Le cosieron a tiros…

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- No… No es algo que lo que vaya hablando, entiéndeme.

\- Entiendo que no se lo cuentes al cajero del Mercadona mientras te está cobrando, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡soy un ladrón! –Andrés parecía verdaderamente indignado. Soltó el alfil sin el menor cuidado, llevándose por delante a varios peones que rodaron, abatidos, por todo el tablero-. Yo pensando que eras un coñazo de tío, y…

\- _Soy_ un coñazo de tío –replicó el profesor, aún contemplando con desánimo los restos de su  masacrado ejército-. Lo de mi padre me marcó tanto que me esforcé por vivir dentro de la ley. Ni siquiera me han puesto una multa de tráfico, nunca. Tú me describiste muy bien –alza la mirada para clavarla en su rostro-. Un trabajo aburrido, una hipoteca a mil años y una vida de mierda.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Andrés se mordió una sonrisa.

\- Pero eso ya no es así.

\- No –coincidió el profesor-. Ya no.

Hubo un silencio. Andrés bajó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo el tablero de ajedrez. Con aire casual, empezó a recolocar las piezas caídas.

\- Sabía que llevabas algo dentro. Siempre lo supe, desde el día en el que te conocí –comentó, sin mirarle-. Ningún rehén se comporta como tú. No estabas asustado.

\- Oh, créeme que lo estaba.

\- Estabas fascinado. Como si todo fuera un juego –las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron una de las casillas vacías, como si quisiera grabarse su tacto. Sergio apartó la mirada unos segundos-. Es un juego. Es _tu_ juego. Tú lo juegas mejor que nadie.

El profesor no respondió.

Instantes después, la mano de Andrés abandonó el tablero para ir a agarrar su muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? Lo de tu padre, digo.

Sergio le aguantó la mirada.

\- Porque he tenido una idea. Pero en realidad no es mía. Es suya.

\- Te escucho.

\- Ven.

Sergio condujo a Andrés hacia su habitación – _un hombre necesita intimidad-_ donde rebuscó durante unos segundos en un desordenado fajo de papeles que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Andrés esperó paciente, haciendo caso omiso del descuidado caos que reinaba a su alrededor.

\- Aquí tienes.

El plano pasó de sus manos a las de Andrés.

\- ¿La Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre? –preguntó el atracador instantes después, arqueando las cejas.

Y cuando volvió a mirar a Sergio, ya no estaba viendo al tranquilo jugador de ajedrez, el apacible profesor de Matemáticas, siempre educado, algo tímido.

En su lugar se encontró con un hombre de ojos brillantes, rostro sonrosado por la excitación. Una media sonrisa cruel bailándole en los labios mientras golpeaba con el índice el folio que Andrés aún sostenía entre manos.

\- No vamos a robar, Andrés. No vamos a robar –murmuró con el fervor de quien lleva días dando vueltas a la idea-. No vamos a quitarle el dinero a nadie. Vamos a fabricarlo nosotros.

\- Dios, estás loco –respondió, sonriendo.

\- No, no estoy loco. Puede hacerse. Vamos a hacerlo. Eso sí, hay que planificarlo muy bien. Necesitamos encontrar el equipo adecuado –hizo una breve pausa-. Tú lo dirigirás.

\- Seré tu capitán –arqueó las cejas.

\- Y yo el general que lo orquestará todo entre las sombras.

Andrés alargó una mano, agarrándole de la nuca y mirándole a los labios.

\- Es más de lo que me habría atrevido a soñar –murmuró, bajando la voz.

\- Cuando todo pase, se nos recordará como héroes –enfatizó el profesor, inspirando hondo-. Se te recordará como a un héroe.

Sergio sabía que daría en el clavo. Andrés tenía extrañas ideas sobre la caballerosidad y el honor. Tenía esa obsesión por dar una buena impresión, algo raro en alguien que dedicaba su vida a robar el dinero de otros. Por eso siempre ejecutaba sus golpes de forma limpia, intentando minimizar la sangre. Sin víctimas colaterales.

\- ¿Un héroe?

El profesor contestó, a pesar de que su amante ya se inclinaba sobre sus labios.

\- Utilizaremos parte del dinero para una buena causa –susurró entre beso y beso-. La gente dirá que luchamos por su libertad. Como en la canción del partisano.

\- ¿La canción de qué?

Andrés se separó, mirándole entre divertido y asombrado. El profesor le siguió, plantándole otro beso húmedo en la boca antes de contestar.

\- Una canción que me enseñó mi abuelo.

\- Ah, sí. Tu abuelo el partisano. ¿Y de qué va esa canción?

A esas alturas Sergio ya conocía lo suficiente a Andrés para reconocer ese tono ausente, esa forma de comérselo con los ojos mientras fingía escucharle. Era consciente de que en menos de diez minutos los dos estarían sudando en la cama. Pero aun así, contestó.

\- De un guerrillero que afronta su propia muerte.

Andrés rió entre dientes.

\- Adecuado –fue su único comentario.

Después le rodeó con los brazos, acercándole a su cuerpo y cortando de cuajo toda conversación sobre guerrilleros o canciones.


	10. 10

\- _E seppellire lassù in montagna…_

 _-_ ¿Señor Martínez?

Sergio se gira de un salto, sorprendido cuando contemplaba melancólicamente la explosión de colores del atardecer –Andrés decía que era por la contaminación. _Puto Andrés y su realismo-._ Bajo el umbral está la médico que se encarga de él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa entre cansada y comprensiva.

\- Perdón, estaba…

\- Ya, ya –le envuelve en una mirada de pena mientras cierra la puerta-. ¿Necesita algo, Salvador?

Sergio niega con la cabeza, sin dejarse sorprender. Sabe perfectamente la imagen que proyecta, con esa estudiada mezcla de barba, gafas de pasta y traje un poco arrugado que consigue despertar al mismo tiempo la compasión y la simpatía. Desamparado e inofensivo.

\- No, gracias –contesta educadamente, señalando después en dirección a Andrés-. ¿Cómo está?

La doctora se acerca al lecho del enfermo, fingiendo comprobar unos datos. Como si no estuviera todo meridianamente claro, a estas alturas.

\- Estable –responde. Sergio ya ha aprendido que esa palabra, a veces, es todo lo que un médico puede ofrecer a un familiar que espera. También ha aprendido lo que sigue-. Escuche…

Escuche. Sergio ya sabe lo que va a escuchar, pero aún así atiende atentamente, las manos cruzadas frente al cuerpo, su pose inofensiva potenciada al máximo. Es su disfraz y lo domina de maravilla; su escudo frente al resto del mundo.

Escucha. _Hay que prepararse para lo peor_ y _situación irreversible_ y _últimas voluntades de su hermano_ y muchas más expresiones que ya había escuchado antes, concretamente dentro de su cabeza. Porque hace mucho tiempo que sabe que Andrés está muerto; ahora sólo está esperando a que un sello oficial lo certifique.

Así que escucha. Y hace como que está a punto de derrumbarse aunque lo cierto es que hace tiempo que dejó atrás el dolor por la pérdida. Y da las gracias cuando ella le posa una mano en el hombro, sabiendo que, si quisiera, podría ir más allá.

A Andrés le gustaría.

\- Tienes que rehacer tu vida –le dijo hace no mucho tiempo.

\- Mira Andrés, yo reharé lo que me dé la real gana.

Al final la doctora abandona la habitación sin que pase nada más, porque para él también se acabaron los coqueteos, las insinuaciones y las miradas de cachorro abandonado con las que conseguía ablandar a cualquier potencial víctima.

Y él vuelve a girarse hacia la ventana, canturreando entre dientes.

\- _E seppellire lassù in montagna, sotto l'ombra di un bel fior._


	11. 11

\- Prométeme una cosa.

Andrés abrió el pequeño estuche que Sergio había traído horas antes, sacado de una farmacia gracias a una receta falsificada. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver la jeringuilla, el prospecto doblado sobre los pequeños frascos de cristal, perfectamente alineados.

Sergio se estaba arremangando las mangas de la camisa.

\- ¿El qué? –preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, ocupado en coger la jeringuilla, inyectarla en uno de los botes, extraer la cantidad exacta de líquido.

No le impresionaban las inyecciones. Como niño enfermo, había recibido muchas. Y su madre, enfermera, había acabado enseñándole a administrarlas.

Andrés apretó los dientes mientras se dejaba agarrar la mano.

Sólo contestó cuando dejó de sentir el escozor del medicamento extendiéndose por el interior de sus músculos.

\- Prométeme que no me verás morir.

Sergio casi dejó caer la jeringa.

\- ¿Qué?

El ladrón sacudía la mano, jurando entre dientes. Se puso en pie con un movimiento torpe, lejos de sus habituales movimientos elásticos. Sergio arrugó la frente, estudiándole de arriba abajo.

\- Que no me verás morir –gruñó, encarándole con un gesto de irritación-. No quiero que estés ahí cuando… No quiero que me veas hecho una mierda, incapaz de moverme, meando por una puta sonda, conectado a un respirador. No quiero que seas testigo de mi degradación.

No era propio de Andrés hablar así. Sergio se quedó tan impresionado que no supo reaccionar.

\- Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado hasta el final.

\- Pues _yo_ quiero que te vayas –contestó con firmeza, dirigiéndole una dura mirada-. Quiero que desaparezcas en cuanto tengan que ingresarme. De todas formas, no me vas a hacer ninguna falta. Puedo morirme yo solito, sin que tengas que estar sentado a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano como una puta viuda.

Sus palabras destilaban un veneno que Sergio fue incapaz de soportar. Tragó saliva, apartando la mirada.

\- Vale. Si es lo que quieres…

\- Es lo que quiero.

\- Te prometo que me iré, entonces –se pasó una mano por el rostro, acariciándose la barba-. Aunque no lo entienda.

\- ¿No lo entiendes?

Sergio se giró hacia él. Andrés se había dirigido al mueble bar, sirviéndose una copa de licor. Se la llevó a los labios.

\- No. No lo entiendo.

Bebió con los ojos cerrados. Paladeando el sabor. Suspiró.

\- Mírame, Sergio –respondió al fin, señalándose a sí mismo. Su aspecto era tan elegante como siempre. Pantalón y camisa perfectamente planchados, mejillas escrupulosamente afeitadas, pelo algo escaso pero bien peinado. Pose aristocrática mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la copa aún en la mano-. Mírame y ten los cojones de decirme que no entiendes por qué no quiero que me veas muriéndome. Por qué no quiero me mires con asco.

Sergio negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca me darás asco.

\- Lo haré.

\- Te equivocas.

Se equivocó.

Nunca le ha dado asco. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a ser incapaz de andar. O cuando tenía que llevarle prácticamente en brazos al baño. O cuando acabó postrado en una cama, como vaticinó, con una máquina que le insuflaba aire en los pulmones y un tubo que extraía la orina de la vejiga.

Ni siquiera ahora, que le ve agonizar lentamente, convertido en una sombra pálida sobre la cama, le inspira otro sentimiento que el del primer día.

Y, rompiendo su promesa, se acerca a su lado y le coge de la mano.

Esperando a que todo acabe para poder enterrarle, al fin, allá en la montaña.


	12. 12

Siempre estuvo ahí, acompañándole. Ese lado oscuro.

\- Tendrás que castigarme.

Se lo dijo por primera vez después de lo de los Campos Elíseos, con la mirada vidriosa por el alcohol y los hombros hundidos. Aquel había sido un golpe demasiado grande; ni siquiera la pericia de Andrés pudo evitar dejar una víctima por el camino.

Sergio lo había visto en las noticias, el día anterior. Un gendarme muerto durante la persecución.

\- Me embistió con el coche. Lo esquivé por los pelos –recordó el ladrón, con voz monótona-. Se estrelló contra la mediana. Muerto en el acto, y el compañero en la UCI.

Sergio también había visto las imágenes, grabadas desde un helicóptero. Costaba imaginar a su amante dentro del coche robado al que se veía esquivar otros vehículos a una velocidad endiablada, haciendo zigzag con una habilidad digna de un piloto de rally. El corazón se le había parado al verle desaparecer del ángulo de visión de la cámara, y sólo volvió a latir un día después, cuando el todoterreno negro enfiló el camino de entrada en la finca.

\- ¡Andrés!

Sus saludos no solían ser muy efusivos, pero aquella tarde no pudo evitar correr hacia él, estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos. Andrés no le rechazó, pero tampoco devolvió el abrazo. Ausente.

\- Estoy cansado –fue lo único que dijo. Tirando al suelo la bolsa de deporte cargada de diamantes-. Me voy a acostar.

Y sin añadir nada más, desapareció rumbo a su habitación. Dejándole allí parado, con los diamantes a sus pies y la mayor cara de imbécil del mundo.

Tan sólo horas después se atrevió a entrar en el dormitorio.

Andrés fingía estar dormido.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Déjame tranquilo –contestó sin abrir los ojos.

El profesor hizo caso omiso. Se acercó a la cama, rodeándola para poder tumbarse en el lado libre. Andrés gruñó al sentir el peso en el colchón, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras Sergio se acomodaba a su lado.

Sabía que se exponía a espolear su ira, pero le dio igual. Le había echado demasiado de menos para poder quedarse quieto. Le pasó un brazo por encima, acercándose a su cuerpo. Rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Andrés siguió sin contestar.

Pero cuando Sergio se incorporó un poco para poder besarle en la boca, no apartó la cara. Y segundos después, empezó a devolverle los besos; primero de forma vaga, casi sin ganas. Después, con una pasión creciente que acabó derivando en un forcejeo sobre la cama, arrancándose la ropa a tirones.

\- Tendrás que castigarme.

Se lo dijo completamente desnudo y mirándole desde abajo, tumbándose con la frente sobre la almohada. Sergio arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Castigarme –repitió Andrés, como si fuera obvio-. Me lo merezco.

La falta de irrigación cerebral provocó que al avispado profesor le costara más de lo normal captar la idea. Escrutó el rostro de su amante. Incapaz de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te haga daño?

\- A veces me viene bien que me hagan un poco de daño.

La incredulidad se convirtió en una oleada de genuina indignación que casi barrió el deseo. Se apartó un poco. Asqueado por la simple idea.

\- Mira, a mí no me van esas historias. Y nunca te voy a hacer daño, Andrés. Menos aún, a castigarte. Así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo.

\- Volveré a pedírtelo. Y tendrás que hacerlo para mantenerme a raya –giró la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada que le heló el alma-. Porque si no me controlas, tu plan puede acabar antes de lo previsto.

Sergio negó lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca había estado tan enfadado con él.

\- No es mi plan. Es _nuestro_ plan. Y eres perfectamente capaz de controlarte solo –sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo en controlar su rabia, se inclinó sobre él, respirándole en la nuca-. No eres un asesino, Andrés. Por más que te empeñes en aparentar ser peor de lo que eres, _nunca_ has sido un asesino.

No le dejó contestar.

No le hizo daño –no conscientemente- pero tampoco le dio tregua ni cuartel. Espoleado por su enfado, fue más brusco y directo de lo normal.

Empezó metiéndole los dedos en la boca para obligarle a lubricarlos con su saliva; siguió preparándole sin ninguna ceremonia, introduciéndose dentro de él sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Pero aquello pareció ser _justo_ lo que Andrés necesitaba. Y, cuando Sergio le penetró, dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

\- ¿Quieres que te castigue? –recuerda haber preguntado, con los ojos aún cerrados por la abrumadora sensación-. Te vas a arrepentir de habérmelo pedido.

Y le agarró de las muñecas, manteniéndole inmovilizado mientras le follaba con embestidas profundas y lentas que provocaban que Andrés temblara bajo su cuerpo. Apoyó todo el peso sobre sus manos para impedirle liberarse y tocarse. Su amante apenas dejó escapar un par de sonidos de protesta, rindiéndose a su voluntad.

Pero Sergio tenía preparado algo más.

Cuando sintió que Andrés estaba a punto de correrse, se salió bruscamente de él y le dio la vuelta de un empujón, negándole incluso el alivio de frotarse contra la cama.

El ladrón le miró entonces, tan frustrado como sorprendido. Los ojos como platos y sus caderas embistiendo mecánicamente al vacío.

\- Pero qué…

\- Éste es tu castigo, hijo de puta.

El profesor se irguió sobre él, aún tan cabreado como caliente. Y para qué negarlo, disfrutó de esa sensación de poder, de la mirada desesperada de Andrés, de provocarle otro pequeño grito cuando le colocó las piernas sobre los hombros, volviendo a penetrarle de un empujón.

Cazó al vuelo una de sus manos cuando hizo ademán de tocarse. Se las agarró de nuevo por encima de la cabeza, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sádica. Andrés apretó los dientes.

\- Sergio…

_\- Calla._

Y ése fue su castigo. Tenerle allí durante minutos enteros, llevándole varias veces al límite pero sin dejar que lo traspasara. Parándose en seco cuando le sentía estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Y aunque al principio Andrés lo aguantó estoicamente, a medida que pasaron los minutos fue claudicando. Todo su aplomo desapareció mientras gruñía, insultaba y hasta suplicaba. Forcejeando infructuosamente para librarse de su presa.

\- Por favor, Sergio.

Había pasado más de media hora y allí seguían. Sergio controlando milimétricamente sus movimientos, haciendo chirriar con una cadencia perfecta los muelles de la cama. Andrés, completamente a su merced, frustrado y exasperado.

\- No.

Se mordía una sonrisa mientras entraba y salía de él al ritmo justo para no estimularle demasiado. Para tenerle siempre en el borde. Y con cada movimiento, Andrés echaba la cabeza atrás, flexionando las piernas para intentar atraerle. Pugnando desesperadamente para crear cualquier tipo de fricción.

\- _Por favor._

Sus súplicas apenas eran ya un hilo de voz. Los ojos se le habían empañado, y una lágrima traicionera le recorrió la mejilla la enésima vez que Sergio le impidió llegar al ansiado clímax.

Sólo entonces se dio por satisfecho.

Inclinándose sobre él, le miró a los ojos. Tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron al hablar.

\- Pídemelo.

Su amante casi ronroneó como un gato.

\- Déjame correrme.

\- Eso no.

Andrés tardó un segundo en comprender.

\- Sergio –y se rindió. Exhausto de luchar. Muriéndose por obtener su liberación-. No me castigues, Sergio. Por favor.

Y sólo en ese momento Sergio le soltó las manos, le agarró de los hombros y empezó a embestirle a un ritmo frenético. Dejándose llevar y dando rienda suelta a lo que él mismo había estado conteniendo.

Hasta que Andrés soltó un grito de placer; hasta que él mismo fue golpeado por un demoledor orgasmo que le dejó unos minutos completamente aturdido.

Sudado, jadeante; piernas y brazos enredadas con las de su compañero.

Andrés sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Gracias –le escuchó murmurar tras unos minutos.

Sergio se limitó a resoplar, tironeando de la sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos empapados.

Pero después de acomodarse con un brazo sobre su pecho, su voz le persiguió mientras se sumía en el abrazo cálido de Morfeo.

\- Eres demasiado bueno. Y no puedes ser bueno cuando estás con un hijo de puta como yo.


	13. 13

En cierto modo, sí que le castigó.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

El cómo un sádico de la categoría de Andrés podía llegar a ser tan sensible e intuitivo resultaba todo un misterio para Sergio. Pero así era. Su amante tenía el don de percibir el más mínimo cambio en su humor. A veces, incluso diríase que era capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

Y aquel día se dirigió a él mientras leía el periódico, sentado en su sillón. Tan elegantemente vestido como si se dispusiera a salir hacia una inexistente oficina.

\- La verdad es que no.

Su confesión fue suficiente para que Andrés dejara el periódico a un lado y le prestara toda la su atención. El Gran Plan, para él, eran palabras mayores. Lo más importante del mundo.

\- Cuéntame cuál es el problema. Te ayudaré a solucionarlo.

Sergio sabía que hablaba en serio. Que Andrés haría _cualquier cosa_ para asegurarse de que el atraco funcionaba. Que mataría, si él se lo pedía, para poner en marcha su estrategia.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

\- Hay un fallo en mi plan original –empezó, quitándose las gafas con aire cansado-. Si quiero engañar a la policía… Es decir, si quiero realmente jugársela a la policía, hacerles pensar que nos han atrapado para después clavársela por la espalda y quedar como un héroe ante la opinión pública…

Se quedó callado.

Andrés se acercó un poco, colocándole la mano sobre la rodilla.

\- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? –adivinó.

Sergio asintió.

\- En algún momento tengo que empezar a filtrar vuestras identidades. Y ahí está el problema –se lo pensó un momento antes de continuar-. Tú no eres un delincuente de forma oficial, Andrés. No estás fichado. No hay historial. No hay huellas. No hay datos comprometedores. Corremos el riesgo de que no te identifiquen… Y si lo hacemos demasiado explícito, no será creíble.

Andrés adivinó el resto.

\- Para que tu plan funcione, tengo que dejarme atrapar.

Sergio negó violentamente con la cabeza.

\- No. Haré que funcione de otra forma.

Andrés le traspasó con la mirada.

\- Si hubiera otra forma, _profe,_ ni siquiera me lo habrías planteado –esbozó una sonrisa casi amable mientras Sergio se sentía expuesto. Y no por primera vez-. Eres demasiado bueno. Tienes que empezar a pensar como un delincuente.

\- No puedo pedirte que vayas a la cárcel –replicó entre dientes.

\- Tú puedes pedirme _cualquier_ cosa –resolvió Andrés, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero espero que tengas ya pensado un plan de fuga.

El profesor resopló por la nariz, bajando la cabeza.

\- No tiene gracia, Andrés.

\- Es que lo digo completamente en serio –el ladrón había alargado de nuevo el brazo para recuperar su periódico, pero se detuvo en seco. Alzó la barbilla, examinándole-. No me asusta ir a la cárcel, es una posibilidad que contemplo desde hace tiempo. Pero no pienso pudrirme dentro. Ni perderme esa fiesta tan divertida que estás montando.

En su cortísima carrera como ideólogo del crimen, Sergio no se había planteado la viabilidad de sacar a alguien de entre rejas. Pero si algo había aprendido junto a Andrés, era a confiar en lo que el ladrón de guante blanco llamaba su _don._ Reflexionó durante unos segundos, haciendo cálculos mentales. Su padre había estado en prisión más de una vez; conocía bien los tiempos.

\- Podría sacarte en unos meses.

\- ¿Qué necesitarías?

Le miró a los ojos.

\- Dinero, varios matones a sueldo y que te portes bien ahí dentro.

Andrés soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo primero lo tienes hecho. Lo último –ladeó la cabeza-. No sé yo. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Volvió a su lectura con una sonrisa distraída.

Sergio fingió hacer lo mismo con sus apuntes.

Le observó de hito en hito, completamente abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Conteniendo, a duras penas, las ganas de llorar. De ir hacia Andrés y confesarle que le quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Como nunca volvería a querer a nadie.

Que jamás le habían conmovido tanto, ni le tocarían tanto el alma, como lo hizo aquel día su amante el enfermo terminal; renunciando a varios meses de su preciada libertad, solamente porque él se lo pedía. Como llevaba un año accediendo a todas sus peticiones; cumpliendo sus deseos sin hacer preguntas, ofreciéndole su casa, repartiendo con él su botín. Dejándole centrarse en sus planes sin pedir explicaciones, sin cuestionarle, sin hacer otra cosa que aceptar todo lo que Sergio le decía.

Confiándole ciegamente el que iba a ser su último objetivo. El gran golpe con el que Andrés pondría un broche dorado a su carrera.

Y a su vida.

\- Te oigo pensar.

La voz tranquila de Andrés le devolvió a la realidad.

Subió la cabeza. El atracador ni siquiera le estaba mirando; seguía concentrado en su lectura.

Sergio se humedeció los labios, pensando en cómo podría expresarlo, cómo podría decírselo. Cómo podría sintetizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

\- Es mucho lo que me ofreces –musitó al final, incapaz de decir nada más.

Andrés pasó ruidosamente una página.

\- Es mucho lo que me das –replicó con aire sereno, mirándole tan sólo una fracción de segundo por encima del periódico.

Y Sergio no podría haber contestado aunque quisiera. Porque una tenaza se había cerrado sobre su garganta.

Pero minutos después, cuando abandonó la habitación, se inclinó un momento sobre Andrés para besarle. Y el ladrón sonrió para sí, acariciándole un poco la mejilla mientras le devolvía el beso.


	14. 14

Comparado con la planificación del asalto a la Fábrica de Moneda, elaborar el plan para liberar a Andrés fue una tarea de niños.

\- Nada va a salir mal, no te preocupes.

\- No me preocupo –y era verdad.

Al principio Sergio _trabajaba_ en su misma habitación o en el salón, llenando libretas enteras y agotando cartucho tras cartucho de tinta. Cuando la montaña de papeles amenazó con sepultarles, Andrés le dejó que se apropiara de lo que había sido su despacho.

Sergio lo convirtió en su cuartel general. Arrinconó el escritorio, instaló portátil e impresora encima, quitó los cuadros y llenó las paredes de fotografías, planos, fichas, listas. Transformó el orden en caos, utilizando cada superficie plana para acumular apuntes y más apuntes. Extendiendo un gran mapa de la Fábrica de Moneda sobre el suelo.

La primera vez que Andrés entró dentro, suspiró.

\- Dios. Eres un puñetero desastre.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sergio tirado en el suelo, con los pantalones manchados de polvo y el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre la frente. Completamente absorto en su gran obra. Ilusionado como un niño.

Esa curiosa mezcolanza entre genio absoluto y desastre andante tenía fascinado al experto ladrón. Cada vez con más frecuencia, se colaba en el despacho furtivamente, sin hacer ruido. Quedándose en un rincón, procurando no molestar mientras Sergio seguía concentrado en sus cosas.

A veces tardaba minutos enteros en advertir su presencia.

Otras veces era el mismo profesor quien le llamaba.

\- ¿Andrés? Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Le precedió por el pasillo, prácticamente dando saltitos de expectación. Despeinado y con los ojos brillantes, se quitó las gafas y las limpió por enésima vez en la mañana, incapaz de tener las manos quietas. Cuando le veía así, Andrés no podía evitar pensar en un drogadicto en pleno subidón.

Sólo que, en su caso, no hacían falta jeringas o pastillas: le bastaba con exprimir su cerebro, con crear soluciones donde no las había. Con ver esa salida que al resto del mundo le pasaba por alto.

Ésa era su droga. El combustible que le mantenía vivo.

Ya se imaginó lo que estaba tramando al apreciar restos de serrín en su camisa –ahogó un suspiro; ¿por qué no podía ser un poco menos desastre?- pero ni siquiera él pudo evitar un silbido de admiración al contemplar lo que descansaba sobre una esquina del escritorio.

\- Vaya.

Sergio amplió su sonrisa al apreciar la sorpresa de Andrés. Señaló la maqueta como un artesano presenta su obra maestra, moviéndose alrededor del escritorio como un vendedor de coches que no puede esperar a señalar todas las maravillas de su producto.

\- Me ha llevado varios días… Mira, no le falta un detalle. Todas las salidas. Todas las habitaciones. Todas las plantas, huecos, puntos débiles, puertas blindadas… _Todo_ –sus ojos pasaron de la maqueta al rostro de su amante-. Gracias a esto, Andrés, podremos planificarlo al detalle. Sin dejarnos ni un cabo suelto.

Andrés le devolvió la sonrisa; había desconectado a mitad de explicación, manteniendo un sospechoso silencio que hizo arquear las cejas al profesor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te follaría aquí mismo.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció subir varios grados de golpe.

Sergio tragó saliva.

\- Hazlo.

El atracador dejó escapar el aire de golpe. Su mirada oscura se clavó en Sergio, avanzando hacia él mientras pugnaba por no pisar o aplastar alguna de las miles de cosas que tapizaban el suelo. El profesor, que le vio venir, agarró con cuidado la maqueta, depositándola en una mesita auxiliar, sobre un fajo de papeles.

Justo a tiempo.

Andrés le agarró de las caderas, le dio la vuelta y le metió la lengua en la boca, todo prácticamente a la vez. Sergio le devolvió el beso, agarrándose a sus hombros al notar un ligero mareo; imaginó vívidamente cómo su sangre descendía en picado para ir a concentrarse en un único punto.

\- Cómo me pones cuando estás intelectual, _profe._

No pudo contestar, porque Andrés le agarró de la cara y siguió comiéndole la boca, obligándole a respirar a trompicones como única opción para seguir vivo. Las manos del ladrón tardaron apenas unos segundos en bajar por su pecho, abriéndole sin ningún cuidado la camisa, desabrochándole el cinturón. Sonrió al escuchar el gemido de Sergio al meter la mano de bajo.

\- Oh, sí –bajó varios tonos la voz. Sergio puso los ojos en blanco-. Hoy vas a gemir mucho.

Resultaba que Andrés _sí_ cumplía sus promesas.

Nunca más podría volver a entrar en esa habitación sin sonrojarse un poco al recordarse a sí mismo postrado sobre el escritorio: la camisa abierta, los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos y su amante embistiéndole por detrás, haciendo rechinar peligrosamente las patas del mueble, provocando que el monitor del ordenador casi se cayera al suelo. Y él arañando la superficie pulida, las gafas resbalando por su nariz; sus gemidos llenando la habitación como en la más soez película porno.

Se corrió murmurando su nombre mientras Andrés le tocaba y le besaba en el cuello. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y las gafas terminaron de caer sobre el escritorio, resbalando fuera de su alcance. Y medio ciego, solamente pudo agarrarse a Andrés, confiar en Andrés. Dejarse abrazar por Andrés mientras sentía la humedad escurriéndose entre sus muslos.

\- Sergio.

Su voz rasposa le provocó un escalofrío. Si abría los ojos, sólo veía manchas de color con formas vagamente humanas. Pero le dieron la vuelta, envolviéndole el calor y en seguridad. Y se sintió bien.

Notó unos besos sobre sus mejillas, su frente. Sus párpados cerrados.

\- No sabes cómo voy a echar esto de menos en la cárcel.

No supo si era una broma o no.

\- Si quieres puedo pedir un vis a vis.

La risa de Andrés vibró en su propio pecho.

\- Tú tienes que mantenerte limpio, _profe –_ le sintió alargar una mano. Un segundo después, su visión se aclaró bruscamente cuando las gafas volvieron a posarse sobre el puente de su nariz. Andrés le mostraba su sonrisa torcida-. Tú eres el único al que nunca pueden atrapar.


	15. 15

Fue aproximadamente por esa época cuando desapareció por completo. Cuando el Sergio que había militado durante algunos años en la enseñanza pública madrileña se esfumó de los registros. Y empezó a construir varias identidades falsas, empezando por la del bueno de Salvador. El emprendedor de la sidra.

\- _Bua._ Esto te lo hago yo en un momento, tronco.

Y fue en su incursión en el negocio de la falsificación donde conoció a la futura Nairobi, que por entonces usaba otro nombre, tan falso como el de la capital de Kenia.

\- Yo en realidad me dedico al dinero, ¿sabes? –le confesó en su cuchitril, mascando chicle con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Esto de los carnets es para mí, pues como un hobby. Pero lo _complicao_ es lo otro. Esto está _chupao,_ chaval.

Sergio sonrió, asintió y dudó de la salud mental de la falsificadora durante todo el rato que pasó en su compañía. Pero los documentos que obtuvo tenían una pinta inmejorable; Andrés los estuvo examinando durante un largo rato antes de emitir su veredicto.

\- Es buena.

\- Está como el rabo de un cazo.

\- Deberías ficharla para el equipo.

Andrés ya no apartaba la mirada cuando Sergio le pinchaba. La inyección se había convertido en un momento más del día a día, en otra cosa más que hacían juntos. El profesor incluso le había enseñado a hacerlo, sonriéndose ante sus iniciales y torpes intentos. Los dos sabían que le haría falta saber inyectarse solo cuando estuviera entre rejas.

La enfermedad avanzaba, lenta, pero inexorable. Los síntomas eran, de momento, muy leves; pero estaban ahí. Algún esporádico temblor, un calambre, cierta dificultad al ponerse en pie si estaba cansado. Molestias insignificantes que, sin embargo, se iban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Recordándoles que sobre ellos pendía una sentencia de muerte.

Aunque nunca hablaron abiertamente de ello, llegaron al acuerdo tácito de afrontar la situación de la forma más natural posible.  Andrés jamás protestó cuando necesitó ayuda; Sergio nunca fingió que su novio no fuese a morir. Y así fue cómo aprendieron a entenderse con la mirada. Con gestos, más que con palabras.

A veces Sergio se quedaba mirando a Andrés y pensaba que todo había tenido que ser un mal sueño. Que no era posible que el hombre que estaba a su lado, tan tranquilo y sarcástico como siempre, fuera a morir en un plazo no mayor que un lustro. Que no podría existir un mundo sin Andrés y su sonrisa burlona, sin su enorme ego, sin su obsesivo afán perfeccionista.

A veces, cuando estaba solo, le escocían los ojos de todas lágrimas que nunca derramó.

Pero sabía que no merecía la pena llorar.

Su abuelo y su padre habían criado a un luchador.

O lo habían intentado, porque durante años se había limitado a languidecer, demasiado asustado para salir de su madriguera. Intentando camuflarse en la multitud anónima y gris.

Pero ahora que Andrés le había sacado a la luz a empujones, ahora que había sentido en sus venas la adrenalina de la batalla, Sergio sabía que la rendición había dejado de ser opción alguna. Que sólo había un camino posible, y era el de resistir hasta el final. Luchando por hacer realidad sus ideales.

Se lo debía a los tres.

Y algún día, cuando todo hubiera terminado, subiría a la montaña a dejar una última flor sobre la tumba de sus tres partisanos.


	16. 16

Año y pico más tarde, Tokio le preguntaría:

\- ¿De verdad confías en Berlín, profesor?

El profesor se la quedó mirando. Sabía que aquella mujer le era completamente leal; su ángel de la guarda, lo llamaba. Si se atrevía a plantearle aquella cuestión, lo hacía pensando en su bien.

Inspiró hondo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

La joven arqueó la ceja, sometiéndole a un intenso escrutinio. Sergio lo aguantó sin parpadear. Él sabía que ella era leal; ella sabía que él no era tonto.

\- Tú sabes por qué –y dirigió una furtiva mirada a su alrededor, señal inequívoca de que pensaba sincerarse al máximo-. Escucha, ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos unos santos. Yo tengo un muerto a mis espaldas, Nairobi está como una puta cabra, Denver ha reventado más cráneos que los que sabe contar y Oslo y Helsinki… En fin, a saber qué habrán hecho esos dos. Pero Berlín está a otro nivel, profesor –no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento-. Berlín es un sádico.

Y Sergio supo que nada de lo que había dicho era falso.

Pese a ello, respondió:

\- Confío en Berlín con mi vida. Es lo único que te puedo decir.

Tokio le observó un instante más antes de asentir, dar la discusión por zanjada y deslizarse en silencio fuera de la habitación. Probablemente pensó que al profesor le había molestado que cuestionara a uno de los miembros del equipo. Malinterpretó el tono bajo y la mirada huidiza de Sergio; la forma en la que le dio la espalda, girándose hacia uno de los ventanales.

Lo que la joven atracadora no tenía modo de saber es que hacía tiempo que su admirado profesor era consciente de la catadura moral del capitán de cuadrilla de maleantes. Y que lo único que le había sorprendido es que fuera ella –una muchacha casi desconocida para ambos- la primera que se hubiera atrevido a señalar al elefante invisible. A apuntar con su dedo índice al rey desnudo.

Porque, sí: Berlín era un sádico.

Por encima de su narcisismo, de su perfeccionismo y de su honor había un lado en el que Sergio nunca se había atrevido a profundizar. Una veta tan oscura que corría riesgo de quedarse completamente a ciegas si ahondaba en ella. Un abismo repleto de horrores goyescos que asomaban a veces a los ojos de su amante.

Sergio sólo se atrevió a poner un pie allí cuando se dio cuenta de que su Gran Plan dependía de ello.

\- Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte.

Andrés estaba en su sofá preferido leyendo un libro. Dentro de casa siempre parecía un ser inofensivo, un adinerado que dedicaba su tiempo a leer, vestirse bien y perder una partida tras otra de ajedrez. Educado, culto, caballeroso. El hombre perfecto.

Al menos, hasta que volvía a coger la pistola de la caja fuerte.

\- Tú dirás.

Se sentó junto a él. En un gesto automático, Andrés le colocó la mano sobre la rodilla. Ni siquiera podía acusarle de ser arisco o frío. Sergio jamás había tenido una pareja que le respetara tanto. Que le quisiera hasta el punto de confiarle los pocos años de vida que le restaban.

\- Tú sabes que este atraco va a tener unas normas.

\- Correcto.

\- Pretendo que las cumplas.

Pudo ver que aquello sorprendía a Andrés; arrugó la frente, alzando la cabeza mientras le examinaba.

\- ¿Temes que no lo haga?

Años más tarde, Sergio pensaría que lo que más le costó de su relación fue aquello.

No convivir con la enfermedad. No resignarse a la idea de que la persona a la que quería iba a morir.

_No._

Lo más duro fue cotejar esas dos versiones de Andrés; la del atracador concienzudo dispuesto a todo y la del amante que le hacía completamente feliz en su vida privada.

Lo más jodido fue darse cuenta de que Andrés era una mala persona. Y a pesar de ello, seguir queriéndole con todo su corazón.

\- Temo –dijo muy suavemente- temo que te guste demasiado la violencia. Que te dejes llevar y te sobrepases con los rehenes. Temo… -se forzó a no apartar la mirada- que mates a alguien, Andrés. Eso sería el final.

Andrés entornó los ojos a medida que Sergio hablaba, encajando cada una de sus acusaciones sin variar su expresión imperturbable. Cuando el profesor terminó, la mano que había sobre su rodilla se movió un poco, sin llegar a romper el contacto.

\- Así que por fin te has dado cuenta.

Había pensado que no lo negaría.

Acertó.

Pero aun así, le heló el corazón que lo admitiera.

Sergio se mordió el labio.

\- Cuando estás conmigo, pienso que eres la mejor persona que hay en el mundo. Nadie me ha tratado como tú, nunca. Pero luego… Me da miedo lo que puedas hacer fuera. Te creo capaz de todo, Andrés.

\- Es que soy capaz de todo.

La mano le acarició distraídamente el muslo por encima del pantalón. El otro brazo se enroscó por encima de su hombro. Con el estómago encogido, Sergio se dejó atraer hacia él. Descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

Le sintió llenarse los pulmones de aire.

\- Mi padre me enseñó –y supo que tenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre cuando necesitaba concentrarse-. Era un hombre malo y me enseñó a ser como él. La mayoría de padres castigan a sus hijos si se portan mal –sonrió-. El mío me castigaba si me portaba bien.

Sergio alzó la mirada.

\- Tú _no_ eres como él.

\- Fuera de aquí, tengo que serlo. No puedes ir por este negocio siendo una buena persona –explicó casi con dulzura-. Si quieres que un gran atraco con rehenes salga bien, tienes que dar miedo. Y si quieres dar miedo, tienes que comportarte como un auténtico hijo de puta.

El profesor no contestó.

Volvió a apoyarse en Andrés. Pensativo.

\- Un día me dijiste que no era un asesino.

\- Me equivoqué.

\- Ya.

Sus labios le rozaron la sien. Sergio cerró los ojos.

\- Pero yo te querré siempre –murmuró, y escuchó contener el aliento al ladrón-. No importa a quién mates o qué hagas. Incluso después de que te mueras. Yo te querré toda mi vida.

No miró a su amante, pero el silencio que siguió fue pesado y elocuente.

\- No me lo merezco.

\- Probablemente, no –giró la cabeza para poder verle-. Eres un hijo de puta. Pero eres _mi_ hijo de puta.

Andrés, muy serio, no contestó.

Sergio dio la conversación por finalizada.

Demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa, se recostó contra Andrés, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El atracador cambió de postura para que pudiera estar más cómodo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Antes de caer víctima de un dulce sopor, sintió cómo Andrés le quitaba con mucho cuidado las gafas, antes de volver a sumirse en su libro.


	17. 17

Andrés se dejó capturar un sábado de verano, en una joyería que en esos momentos estaba vacía, en una calle poco concurrida, a doscientos metros de una comisaría. Su pistola solamente llevaba una bala –la que disparó al aire- y las joyas que exigía a la dependienta ni siquiera llegaron a cambiar de manos.

\- Que sepas que esto no me hace ninguna gracia.

Jueves inmediatamente anterior; Sergio y él se miraban por encima de la mesa como en una de sus frecuentes partidas de ajedrez. Solo que ahora no había tablero ni piezas de por medio.

\- Pórtate bien.

\- ¿Que me porte bien? ¿Tú sabes lo que me pides? –hizo un exagerado ademán con los brazos-. ¡Tengo un historial! ¡Una reputación! Me has planificado una birria de atraco.

El profesor no parecía impresionado.

\- Cuando te conocí fue aún peor. Y ése lo planificaste tú solito.

Andrés bajó bruscamente los brazos.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe muy muy rastrero, _profe._

\- Céntrate, por Dios. Sólo tienes que dejarte atrapar y confesar todos tus crímenes.

\- Ah. Estupendo –puso los ojos en blanco, pero se enderezó bruscamente, cambiando su actitud-. Oye Sergio, y dime una cosa. ¿A la poli no le va a extrañar que un atracador tan bueno como yo, que jamás, y recalco, _jamás_ ha estado cerca de ser atrapado, caiga al fin después de un robo tan chapucero?

Sergio sonrió como solía sonreír en estos casos; ampliamente y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

\- ¿Al principio? No. Los policías que no te van a atrapar no van a caer en esos detalles. Estarán completamente eufóricos por haber cazado, sin apenas esfuerzo, a uno de los atracadores más escurridizos de España.

\- De Europa.

\- Pero –alzó el dedo- en un mes, o dos, alguien lo hará. Quizá uno de ellos, cuando esté recabando pruebas para llevarte a juicio. Quizá otro policía envidioso de su éxito. Alguien inteligente, en cualquier caso, que se dará cuenta de que algo no encaja.

Hizo una pausa. Andrés ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Es obvio, ¿no? –amplió la sonrisa-. Entonces se darán cuenta de que te dejaste atrapar.

Disfrutó de la expresión de sorpresa de su amante.

\- _¿Qué?_

 _-_ Se darán cuenta de que hay gato encerrado. De que quisiste entrar en la cárcel por alguna razón. Entonces te trasladarán de centro penitenciario a otro que conoceremos con antelación, porque tengo a un chaval capaz de introducirse en el sistema interno de la policía. Te trasladarán en un furgón que conducirá uno de los nuestros con las credenciales falsificadas y que pondrá en el camino de dos hermanos serbios que te sacarán de allí, sano y salvo. Hay margen de error, por supuesto –se recolocó las gafas-. Pero también he contactado con gente experta en hacer túneles. Aunque espero, naturalmente, que no sea necesario. No me gustaría ver cómo te manchas el traje de tierra.

Andrés se había quedado boquiabierto.

\- ¿Y tú querías pasarte el resto de tu vida enseñando Matemáticas?

La mañana del viernes la dedicaron a poner a punto los últimos flecos del plan. Sergio tenía mucha tarea por delante mientras Andrés estaba encerrado: vendería el todoterreno negro para comprar una vieja caravana con la que pensaba recorrer la zona central del país, buscando un lugar donde establecer su cuartel general. Lo acondicionaría. Terminaría de reclutar al equipo. Y después, esperaría al capitán que debía liderarlo.

La tarde y noche del viernes la pasaron en la cama.

Y en algún momento Sergio hizo la tontería de desear que el tiempo se detuviera. Caía el sol y un último rayo dorado se extinguía camino de la ventana, poniendo de relieve minúsculas partículas de polvo que parecían danzar en círculos. Andrés y él descansaban con las sábanas revueltas enredadas a sus pies. En la habitación olía a sexo y a sudor de dos hombres que llevan _horas_ sin salir de allí.

Se sorprendió pensándolo, y estaba seguro de que si miraba el reloj, las manecillas se habrían quedado detenidas. Eterna y maravillosamente atrapados en ese atardecer perezoso. Congelados en un lugar donde no existían prisiones, atracos o enfermedades terminales.

Entonces el sol se ocultó, y con él, también se esfumaron sus esperanzas.

Andrés le estaba besando el hombro. Señal de que su líbido empezaba a desperezarse y pronto estaría más que listo para empezar de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero ambos tenían claro que ésa podía ser su última noche. Ningún plan estaba exento de fallo, ni siquiera si lo elaboraba un genio como el profesor. Algo o _todo_ podía salir mal. Andrés podía morir en la cárcel víctima de una pelea. Sergio podía tener un accidente cuando estuviera buscando su madriguera. La liberación podía ir mal, o la policía descubrir sus planes a tiempo. El profesor podía acabar languideciendo entre rejas sabiendo que Andrés estaba muriendo a un mundo distancia.

Quizá por ello, fue esa noche.

\- Andrés, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

\- Ya te he dicho –le llegó su voz grave, cerca de su oreja. Provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca- que me portaré como un corderito.

\- No, aparte de eso. Prométeme… -forcejeó para darse la vuelta, encarándole. Aferrándose a sus hombros-. Prométeme que, por muy mal que vayan las cosas, aguantarás. Me esperarás. Resistirás, como los partisanos.

Andrés arrugó la frente y Sergio pensó que le besaría y daría la conversación por finalizada. Pero, para su sorpresa, se apartó un poco. Como si las palabras de su amante le hubieran recordado algo.

\- Los partisanos. Tu abuelo –murmuró-. Oye, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para que me enseñes al fin la famosa canción?

Sergio había crecido tarareando el _Bella ciao_ con el mismo respeto con el que se entona un himno religioso. Pero ni él mismo sabía, cuando empezó a recitar las primeras estrofas, lo que iba a significar ese himno para ellos.

_\- Stamattina mi sono alzato, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! Stamattina mi sono alzato, e ho trovato l'invasor._

Sergio lo cantaba una vez. Andrés lo repetía. Tenía ciertos conocimientos de italiano y un oído excelente para la música, así que no tardó en empezar a aprendérsela de memoria.

_\- O partigiano, portami via, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! O partigiano, portami via, ché mi sento di morir._

La repitieron en voz baja un par de veces. Andrés con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse. Sergio corrigiéndole suavemente cuando se equivocaba.

_\- E se io muoio da partigiano, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! E se io muoio da partigiano, tu mi devi seppellir._

Ninguno de los dos podía saberlo en ese momento.

Que durante meses enteros ese himno sería lo único que les uniría.

Que lo murmurarían en la soledad de su habitación o de su celda.

Que lo cantarían a dúo la víspera del Gran Plan. Sellando un pacto de caballeros que se había iniciado el día que uno de ellos había tomado de rehén al otro.

Y que varios años después, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo atrofiados, Andrés de Fonollosa perdería por última vez la conciencia en los brazos de Sergio con el viejo himno partisano en los labios.


	18. 18

A Andrés lo cogieron a las doce del mediodía.

A las nueve, Sergio le despidió en la puerta de casa.

En realidad, la despedida había empezado diez minutos antes y allí seguían, besándose delante de la entrada.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó Andrés, sobre sus labios.

\- Mejor que tú.

Todas sus propiedades estaban a nombre falso, pero el profesor sabía que eso no les garantizaba nada. Para esa noche, ya se habría mudado, dejando tras de sí la casa cerrada y desprovista de objetos personales que pudieran relacionarle con el atracador.

Ya no habría más charlas en el sofá, ni tardes encerrado en el despacho, ni partidas de ajedrez junto a los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Ya no volvería a quedarse absorto contemplando a Andrés trajinando en la cocina, ni se despertaría con su respiración pesada a su lado.

Un poco románticamente, albergaba la esperanza de poder volver allí. Pensaba que, con suerte, nadie encontraría esas propiedades camufladas a nombre de otra persona. Cuando todo terminara –si es que terminaba- Andrés y él podrían volver allí, a su refugio, a disfrutar de los últimos meses que les quedaran juntos.

\- Podríamos no hacerlo.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que fuera Andrés quien lo dijera.

Que el frío ladrón verbalizara la peregrina idea que había aparecido con una frecuencia creciente en sus divagaciones, durante los últimos meses.

\- Podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Yo robando de vez en cuando, tú dedicándote a tus… cosas. Y cuando todo acabe, bueno –Andrés se encogió de hombros, las manos sobre la cintura de Sergio-. Sabes que lo mío será tuyo, y todo eso.

El profesor no supo ni qué decir.

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo ser tu mantenida? –bromeó a duras penas, forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿No lo has sido todo este tiempo? –Andrés le enseñó un colmillo.

Y Dios sabe que habría dado cualquier cosa por aceptar.

Que _los dos_ habrían deseado por poder continuar su vida en paz, dejando que la vida de Andrés languideciera entre esporádicos atracos, partidas de ajedrez y atardeceres en la cama.

Pero algo se lo impedía.

Y era ese mismo _algo_ que les había llevado a conocerse y a enamorarse.

Era eso que un abuelo le había inculcado a su nieto. Esa necesidad de resistir que latía tras el viejo himno italiano.

Era el sentido del honor de Andrés, y el idealismo de Sergio. La forma en la que les brillaban los ojos al examinar la maqueta de la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre. La firme convicción en convertir sus vidas en algo memorable; en huir de la tranquilidad y permitir que la muerte les cazara indómitos y en pie. Luchando por su libertad.

Así que Sergio negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí, podríamos no hacerlo –le agarró suavemente de una muñeca, mirándole con esa chispa fanática tan suya-. Pero nunca nos lo perdonaríamos.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Esta es nuestra batalla, y sólo tú y yo podemos ganarla –de repente, se le quebró la voz-. Por eso necesito que resistas y vuelvas conmigo. Necesito que sigas vivo, Andrés. Tenemos que ganar juntos.

Andrés le devolvió una mirada seria.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Inclinó la cabeza mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios. Sergio tuvo que apartar la mirada, parpadeando repetidas veces para alejar las lágrimas, cuando le besó, primero el dorso y luego la palma. Suspirando contra su piel.

\- Va siendo hora de que te vayas –masculló, tras tragar la bola amarga que se había formado en su garganta.

\- Llevas razón.

Andrés se irguió, echándose sobre el hombro la bolsa de deporte del falso atraco. Llevaba su ropa de las grandes ocasiones: camisa, chaleco y chaqueta perfectamente a juego. Ya que iba a dejarse detener, lo haría vestido como el caballero que era.

El profesor palpó el bulto de la pistola camuflado bajo la axila cuando se besaron por última vez, un beso que apenas duró un segundo. Un beso que podría perfectamente haber sido el último y tras el que empezó a sentir el gran vacío que la pérdida de Andrés dejaba en su vida.

El atracador extendió una mano hacia la puerta, girando el pomo.

Su expresión, tan neutra como siempre –ceja apenas arqueada, ojos inteligentes examinándole- no dejó traslucir un solo rastro de emoción cuando se despidió.

\- Pase lo que pase, gracias por todo, _profe_ –aseguró, colándose por el hueco de la puerta. Bajo el umbral le dirigió la última mirada-. Yo también te querré toda mi vida.

 

A Andrés lo cogieron a las doce del mediodía.

A las diez y media, Sergio ya había abandonado la casa donde había sido feliz. Con todos sus pertrechos atiborrando el todoterreno negro, dejando tras de sí un cascarón ausente de vida donde aún se podía vislumbrar los fantasmas de dos hombres envueltos en una partida eterna de ajedrez.

A Andrés lo capturaron de una forma limpia, sin un solo policía herido ni un pelo del atracador fuera de su sitio. Su traje seguía impecable cuando le hicieron las fotos para la ficha policial. Sus modales de caballero no flaquearon ni cuando le metieron dentro del calabozo.

A la una, Sergio escuchó la noticia en la radio, parado en un descampado polvoriento donde se disfrutaba de una magnífica panorámica de unos chalets a medio construir. Y ni siquiera entonces consideró útil derramar una sola lágrima.

Puso de nuevo el coche en marcha mientras tarareaba para sí el himno partisano.

A Andrés lo cogieron un sábado y lo liberaron un martes, seis meses después.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, el profesor de Matemáticas funcionó en piloto automático, todas sus energías volcadas en las últimas pinceladas de su plan. Trabajando incansablemente desde el amanecer hasta la madrugada; reclutando, detallando, planificando.

Cuando cada noche se acostaba -sintiendo que le habían arrancado la mitad del alma- canturreaba el himno hasta que le parecía sentir a Andrés respirando a su lado.


	19. 19

El _Bella Ciao_ no sólo les mantuvo vivos.

El viejo himno partisano no sólo les insufló energías para seguir funcionando, recordándoles quiénes eran y por qué luchaban. Sus estrofas eran lo único que hacía que Sergio fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama, agotado, cada mañana. O que Andrés, rodeado de un entorno que le desagradaba al infinito, se mantuviera firme en su papel.

El _Bella Ciao_ no sólo les mantuvo unidos.

Tararear la vieja canción de despedida entre el partisano y su amante no sólo mitigó su soledad y palió un poco su ausencia. Haciendo que ambos creyeran ver, en la negrura de la celda o de la habitación vacía, la sombra del otro.

No. El _Bella Ciao_ hizo algo muchísimo más importante.

Consiguió que fueran capaces de reconocerse.

Que, tras seis meses de ausencia, se miraran y siguieran viendo a la persona de la que se habían enamorado.

 

No lo había previsto.

Y era gracioso, porque Sergio siempre – _siempre-_ lo preveía todo.

Curioso que el genio del mal al que nunca se le pasaba una posibilidad por alto no viera venir aquello.

 _Meter a un hombre con tendencias destructivas en un entorno tan sano como la prisión_ , se diría a sí mismo tiempo después. _Bien hecho, profesor._

Y se maldijo a sí mismo, no sin razón.

Pues hasta los niños saben lo que ocurre cuando acercas una llama a la gasolina.

 

A Andrés lo liberaron un martes a mediodía en un operativo planeado por el profesor, liderado por los futuros Oslo y Helsinki y en base a la información proporcionada por un joven hacker -a quien Sergio ya llamaba Rio-. Una desértica salida de autovía, un asalto rápido, tres policías muertos, uno herido y Andrés de Fonollosa mirando con su gesto irónico a la desaliñada tropa que había acudido a rescatarle.

\- Ya era hora, caballeros.

Sergio ya estaba en su cuartel general, donde daba vueltas como un león enjaulado a falta de una ocupación mejor. Cuando el móvil vibró en su mano, él tembló a la par. Descolgó, quedándose en silencio; no sólo porque fuera lo pactado, sino porque era incapaz de desanudar su garganta.

La voz grave con fuerte acento serbio de Helsinki:

\- Hecho, jefe.

Y nada más.

Hasta unas horas después, cuando –dos cambios de coche mediante- por fin consideraron seguro volver a la casona que durante meses habría de convertirse en el campo de entrenamiento y hogar de todo el grupo. Entonces aún faltaban unos días para que Sergio terminara de arreglarla y amueblarla, así que, de momento, sólo él vivía allí.

Los serbios dejaron a Andrés en la puerta.

Sergio le estaba esperando junto a la entrada.

El atracador avanzó entre los descuidados matorrales que poblaban el agreste jardín delantero, lanzando desconfiadas miradas a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la vetusta casa.

Quedándose parado al descubrir a su amante bajo el umbral.

El profesor dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

Se detuvo.

Y ocurrió lo inesperado.

 

Descubrieron que habían cambiado, como los perros reconocen un olor distinto al olfatearse.

Supieron, instintivamente, que la persona que había frente a ellos ya no era la misma. Leyeron a la perfección los cambios operados en el rostro del otro. Y fueron conscientes, casi a la vez, de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Andrés examinó la barba irregular de Sergio, el pelo demasiado largo, los ojos algo enrojecidos por el cansancio y las ojeras que las gafas no lograban ocultar. Frunció los labios con desaprobación ante su ropa arrugada. Le imaginó durante esos seis meses, solo y obsesivo, trabajando de sol a sol, comiendo de cualquier forma, descuidando su higiene personal. Un moderno ermitaño. Ya más cerca del loco que del genio.

Sergio estudió a Andrés, valorando cada parte de su cuerpo como ponderaba los distintos números que componían un ejercicio. Había menos músculo y más hueso que la última vez que miró. Más ángulos en su rostro, y un temblor en las manos que antes era esporádico y ahora parecía ser permanente. Por el cuello de la camisa asomaba la costra de un arañazo. Y se imaginó vívidamente todo lo que habría tenido que hacer para sobrevivir ahí dentro. Lo que meses de reclusión, en esa jungla de hierro que era la cárcel, podrían haber hecho sobre los instintos de su compañero. Más sádico y psicópata que nunca.

\- Andrés.

\- Sergio.

En su imaginación se habían reencontrado miles de veces, en escenas donde avanzaban sin dudas ni miedo el uno hacia el otro. Y no es que esas escenas terminaran con el típico beso apasionado y cálido de las películas, pero desde luego tampoco era lo que finalmente ocurrió, aquella tarde, en la apartada y agreste finca.

Lo que pasó fue un frío y breve abrazo, dado tras un titubeo y sin mirarse a los ojos. Demasiada preocupación y demasiado miedo. Exudando, el uno recelo, y el otro desaprobación.

\- Bienvenido a casa –murmuró Sergio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Acababa de darse cuenta de hasta qué punto les habían minado esos meses de ausencia.

Andrés no contestó. Pero la mirada que posó sobre la destartalada casa que el profesor había adquirido fue del todo elocuente.

Nunca un silencio dolió tanto.

Con un suspiro, pasó a su lado, entrando en la casa.

Sergio aún se quedó unos minutos más, en el asalvajado jardín. Mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose qué había salido mal.


	20. 20

A Sergio le gusta pensar que era necesario.

Con Andrés ya prácticamente muerto, cada recuerdo de su relación es atesorado con mimo en su memoria. Es increíble la cantidad de detalles que puede recordar, piensa a veces mientras espera junto al lecho del enfermo. La cantidad de conversaciones, de momentos, de imágenes que vienen a su memoria sin ninguna razón.

Hay escenas anodinas que en ocasiones se aparecen tras sus párpados cuando intenta conciliar el sueño.

Andrés cocinando, silbando entre dientes con las mangas de las camisas subidas hasta el codo. 

Andrés observando con aire paciente y resignado el tablero de ajedrez. Sus dedos cerrándose sobre la pieza, atrapándola como una presa, antes de deslizarla hasta la siguiente casilla.

Andrés rascándose la barbilla mientras contempla toda la extensión de su armario abierto de par en par. Sordo a las burlas que Sergio le lanza desde la cama.

Y luego están esos otros recuerdos.

 _Esas otras_ imágenes.

Andrés pasando por su lado sin mirarle. Andrés observándole con cautela y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Andrés revolviéndose contra él, aplastándole contra la cama mientras su mano libre se dirige hacia su cinturón.

Son recuerdos que duelen, y cualquier otro los habría olvidado ya.

Pero Sergio está tan desesperado que incluso el dolor se ha convertido en otra forma de consuelo.

Le gusta pensar que esos días de pesadilla fueron completamente necesarios para que su relación siguiera avanzando. Para que Andrés y él cauterizaran con fuego las heridas ocasionadas por la soledad.

Le gusta imaginar que ése fue su particular descenso a los infiernos; un paso previo para ascender de nuevo hacia los cielos.

Y tras aquellos días de silencio, dolor y rabia, jamás fue lo mismo.

Curiosamente, fue aún mejor.

 

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Se lo planteó a bocajarro después de que Andrés bajara duchado y cambiado. Sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo.

Recibió como respuesta una mirada flemática.

\- No es ésa la pregunta que quieres hacerme.

Andrés y sus réplicas.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál es?

El atracador bordeó el sofá, mirándolo un momento –Sergio está seguro de que no se le escapó detalle de los zurcidos de la tapicería, de los desgarrones de las esquinas, del punto donde podía verse la espuma- antes de sentarse con un suspiro.

Alzó entonces la barbilla. Observándole con su aire de superioridad. Puro Andrés.

\- No quieres preguntarme qué me han hecho –hizo una pausa-. Lo que te mueres por preguntarme, aunque no te atrevas, es qué he hecho _yo._

Lo acompañó de una leve sonrisa burlona que consiguió que una vena empezara a latir en la sien del profesor.

Llevaba razón.

\- ¿Qué _has_ hecho, Andrés?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

No. No quería.

Pero tuvo la entereza suficiente de disimular, cruzando los dedos de las manos sobre el regazo y fingiendo tranquilidad. Contestando, en tono irónico.

\- Claro, cuéntame. ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos meses en la cárcel, Andrés? ¿Te has metido en alguna pelea? ¿Has matado a alguien? _¿Te has follado_ a alguien? –Andrés contuvo visiblemente un respingo; Sergio se mordió una sonrisa triunfante al verle flaquear-. Espero que haya sido consentido. No te pega ser un violador.

El atracador se repuso de inmediato, devolviendo el golpe.

\- ¿Y tú qué has hecho mientras yo estaba dentro, _profe?_ Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu libertad mientras yo estaba encerrado en una celda asquerosa y vestido con un pijama.

\- Oh, sí, he disfrutado muchísimo recorriendo media España en una puta caravana y duchándome en los baños públicos de los campamentos.

\- Al menos tú eras libre.

\- Estaba _sin ti._ Dime qué libertad hay en eso.

Andrés se quedó callado, sorprendido por la respuesta. Sergio bajó la cabeza, buscando mecánicamente el paño de las gafas en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Tan mal lo has pasado? ¿Tanto rencor me guardas?

Andrés le observó mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Podría hacerte esas mismas dos preguntas.

Y en ese momento se quedaron mirando.

Conscientes de que –de momento- ninguno tenía valor suficiente para contestarlas.

 

Como un crescendo que va ganando en intensidad hasta alcanzar su punto más álgido y después diluirse, perdiendo potencia hasta que el sonido resulta prácticamente inaudible.

Así fue.

No volvieron a hablarse en horas. El silencio se apoderó de la casa, tensándose poco a poco como la cuerda de un violín. El aire se iba enrareciendo cada vez más. Desde cualquier punto de la finca, podían percibir la agresividad del otro. Proyectándose hacia ellos como una fuente de calor.

Andrés se instaló en su habitación. Sergio se encerró en su despacho. Se miraban de reojo cuando se cruzaban. Cenaron separados y en silencio.

Pero –todo el mundo lo sabe- toda cuerda acaba por romperse si se la tensa demasiado.

\- ¿Los disfrutaste?

Tenía que ser Sergio, quien nunca tuvo el temple ni la flema de Andrés. Sergio, traicionado y herido por mil sitios, exhausto y ojeroso, más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido jamás.

\- ¿El qué?

Sergio en el umbral de su cuarto. Andrés camino al suyo, proveniente del baño. Dirigiéndole esa mirada cargada de ironía.

\- Los polvos en la cárcel. ¿Los disfrutaste más que cuando me follabas a mí?

Andrés encajó la pregunta sin moverse un milímetro. Nada hizo presagiar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Si acaso, un leve temblor en el labio. Un pequeño resoplido al dejar escapar el aire por la nariz.

\- Hijo de puta.

Y entonces el atracador se movió. Rápido, elegante, un felino enorme de dos patas saltando hacia su presa.

Fue un movimiento arrollador; Sergio sintió cómo una fuerza casi sobrehumana le golpeaba en el pecho, empujándole hacia atrás. Trastabilló y tropezó; se agarró de forma instintiva a Andrés, que volvió a empujarle. Haciéndole caer sobre la cama.

En ese segundo que pasaron mirándose –un instante de quietud, el ojo del huracán- recuerda haber pensado que Andrés parecía _casi_ tan herido como él.

Al momento siguiente, lo tenía encima.

No tenía muy claro qué pretendía provocar con su pregunta. Puede que fuera esto, puede que no. Pero empezó a sentir pánico cuando Andrés le aplastó con su peso. Una mano le hundió la cabeza en el colchón. Intentó respirar.

\- Andrés. Para.

Su voz se sobrepuso al tintineo metálico de la hebilla del cinturón. Y durante unos segundos, pensó que no le había escuchado. O que lo había hecho, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Porque su mano había aparecido en su cintura, y Sergio estuvo seguro de que seguiría adelante. Que le bajaría los pantalones y se lo haría, con su consentimiento o sin él.

Entonces, notó algo más.

Esa mano que estaba sobre su cintura. Temblaba. _Mucho._

Olvidó de un plumazo todo su miedo, forzando la postura para poder girar el cuello. Y descubrió que Andrés ni siquiera había llegado a desabrocharse el cinturón. La otra mano estaba crispada sobre la hebilla, también temblando espasmódicamente, probablemente incapaz de abrirla.

\- Andrés.

Podría haber sido el final de esas horas tensas. De esa guerra fría y soterrada.

Pero entonces Andrés bajó la cabeza y vio en los ojos de Sergio algo que _no_ estaba preparado para ver.

\- Déjame.

Se apartó como si el cuerpo de su amante le quemara, como si necesitara desesperadamente poner tierra de por medio entre ellos. Y así era. Porque Andrés de Fonollosa, atracador profesional, asesino eventual, estaba acostumbrado a ver reflejados multitud de emociones en los rostros que le miraban:

Miedo, ira, indignación, envidia, odio. En algún caso, hasta admiración.

Pero no pena.

 _Nunca_ pena.

\- ¿Querías saber lo que me han hecho? –masculló, mostrándole sus manos desnudas, alzadas. Temblorosas-. _Esto_ es lo que me han hecho –tragó saliva-. Nunca lo podré olvidar, _profe._ Y jamás lo podré perdonar.

Se marchó.

Y Sergio, ahogado en la pena y la culpa, se encontró incapaz de seguirle.


	21. 21

Aunque la tensión ya había partido limpiamente la cuerda en dos, aún pasaron un par de días escuchando el eco del último chasquido. Sintiendo sus vibraciones.

\- Tendrías que haber hablado conmigo. Decirme que estabas peor.

Empezar una conversación con un reproche siempre era mala opción. Y Sergio lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Cierto. No caí. Podría haberte llamado desde una de esas cabinas pinchadas por los funcionarios y haberte dicho “eh cariño, parece que estoy empeorando de esa enfermedad mortal que nadie sabe que tengo. Vas a tener que adelantar los preparativos para mi fuga”.

No estaba de humor para aguantar sarcasmos.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Pero un par de horas después, Andrés se encerró en la cocina y empezó su habitual cacharreo de ollas y fogones. Y aunque esta vez no silbaba, y el temblor de sus manos le traicionaba cuando ajustaba las cantidades de los ingredientes, las vibraciones empezaron a apagarse.

 

\- Sergio.

El aludido levantó la vista del plano de la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre que estaba anotando. Era la primera vez que Andrés se dirigía por iniciativa propia a él desde su liberación.

\- ¿Sí?

El atracador se quedó un momento parado frente al sofá. Los ojos de Sergio bajaron desde su rostro hasta sus manos. Entre ellas, con mucho cuidado, sujetaba un pequeño escuche de plástico que reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Sergio no se hizo de rogar; sabía que Andrés no se lo habría pedido si hubiera sido capaz de inyectarse por sí mismo. El profesor dejó el plano sobre la mesa y señaló con un gesto el asiento libre, a su lado. Su amante obedeció dócilmente, como un alumno aplicado. Depositando la cajita sobre su regazo.

En silencio extrajo la jeringa y la ampolla. En silencio le tendió Andrés el brazo. Sergio le agarró con firmeza de la muñeca con una mano, mientras con la otra le inyectaba. Apenas un suspiro del atracador delató la quemazón provocada por la medicina.

\- ¿Has podido pincharte en la cárcel? –preguntó el profesor en tono casual, guardando los enseres.

Andrés asintió con la cabeza mientras sacudía la mano.

\- Sí. Pero en las últimas semanas me costaba muchísimo –pareció que lo iba a dejar ahí, pero unos segundos después añadió, bajando la voz-. Un mes más y creo que no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

\- Bueno, espero que mejores para el atraco –dejó la cajita a un lado, volviendo a coger el plano-. Si no puedes, habrá que enseñar a alguno de los chicos.

Andrés no respondió. Pero su gesto sombrío y sus labios apretados daban buena fe de lo que pensaba de la idea.

En vista de que el profesor volvía a estar centrado en sus cosas, se levantó para ir a guardar la medicina.

\- Profe.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

Después, Sergio asintió, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

Andrés abandonó sigilosamente la habitación.

 

A la mañana siguiente y como cada día, Sergio vio amanecer desde la ventana de la cocina.

Con su taza de café en la mano, contempló cómo los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a inundar el amplio terreno que rodeaba a la casa. Y bajo esas primeras luces, empezaron a surgir las formas de la vegetación. Árboles, arbustos, matojos creciendo sin orden ni concierto. Como a él le gustaba: salvajes y libres.

Estaba tan abstraído en su momento de paz matutino que apenas escuchó los pasos de Andrés bajando las escaleras. Entretenido con sus planes y visiones. Si se esforzaba, casi podía verlos allí, en el jardín. El equipo completo –cuyas fotos, nombres y apellidos estaban ya impresos en su memoria-, alineado en las sillas de terraza que guardaba en el garaje, esperando para recibir sus primeras órdenes.

\- Hay café recién hecho –murmuró distraídamente, en medio de sus ensoñaciones.

Tan absorto que todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano; incluyendo el pequeño detalle de que Andrés y él estaban peleados.

Pero, entonces, un contacto en el hombro le devolvió a la realidad.

Fue de repente consciente de la presencia de Andrés, de su cuerpo tras el suyo. Su olor particular –mezcla de colonia carísima y _after-shave_ \- consiguió abrirse paso hasta su nariz. La mano que se había posado sobre su hombro se lo acarició sutilmente antes de bajar, quedándose apoyada en su cintura.

Y una respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello cuando Andrés apoyó su cabeza ahí. Depositando un beso fugaz, tan efímero que casi pensó que lo había imaginado, sobre su nuca.

 _\- O partigiano, portami via, ché mi sento di morir_ –susurró en su oído.

Pero no fue esa estrofa del viejo himno la razón por la que Sergio se quedó congelado, los dedos rígidos apretando fuerte la taza. La cabeza apuntando hacia el frente. Su otra mano caída junto al cuerpo, cerrada en un puño. _No._

Fue esa humedad que empezó a sentir contra su piel. Una fina y sutil película de agua al contacto con las mejillas recién afeitadas de Andrés. El rastro de unas lágrimas.

Supo que no debía girarse.

Pero, sin decir nada, subió la mano libre hasta posarla sobre la que le agarraba la cintura.

Andrés se quedó así durante lo que parecieron horas. Cuando al fin uno de los dos habló, el sol ya pegaba con fuerza en el jardín.

\- Cuando tienes una enfermedad así… No puedes evitar… –el aliento de Andrés le hacía cosquillas. Sergio cerró los ojos-. En la cárcel me vi tan deteriorado que pensé… Me pregunté qué pensarías al verme salir convertido en un enfermo. Y eso… No podía soportarlo.

Acabó en un hilo de voz entrecortado.

Sergio se mordió el labio inferior. Agarró una de las manos de Andrés, llevándosela al estómago. Apretándola con fuerza contra la fina tela de su camiseta.

\- Manda cojones que a estas alturas me vengas con esas.

Giró el cuello.

Andrés tenía los ojos enrojecidos y evitó su mirada, pero no pudo evitar que le besara profundamente, agarrándole de la nuca. El primer beso en muchos meses, que provocó que el profesor sintiera un estallido de electricidad surcándole el cuerpo.

Le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento, y tras un momento el atracador se relajó, abriendo los labios y permitiéndole entrar. Sus manos se quedaron apoyadas en la espalda del profesor. Temblando levemente.

Sergio se apartó de repente, cogiéndole de las mejillas y arqueando el cuello como si quisiera examinarle. Bufó como un toro, genuinamente indignado.

\- Es que manda cojones –repitió.

Y después olvidó la taza, el desayuno y el bucólico amanecer para arrastrar a Andrés hacia la habitación más próxima.

Se transformó en un vendaval. Sin dejar de besarle ni de acariciarle –ni tampoco de dirigirle esa mirada irritada- le acosó desde todos los ángulos y puntos posibles. Sus manos parecieron multiplicarse sobre el cuerpo de su amante, que acogió su entusiasmo con una inicial sorpresa que fue desapareciendo a medida que se entonaba, igualando la pasión y la impaciencia de su compañero.

Tanto que se le escapó un gruñido de frustración cuando sus temblorosas manos fueron incapaces de bregar contra la bragueta del profesor.

Sergio, lejos de asustarse, ladeó una sonrisa.

\- Eh, eh –y como era la primera vez que le veía sonreír en meses, a Andrés ni siquiera le importó que le hablara como a un niño pequeño. Que le apartara las manos con delicadeza, lanzándole un guiño-. Tú deja que yo me encargue.

Le quitó la ropa sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutando al pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel sin llegar a acariciarle del todo. Insinuando su mano en su cintura para después bajarle los calzoncillos sin tocarle. Enervándole como sólo él sabía hacerlo hasta que el atracador, el rostro congestionado y los ojos fuera de las órbitas, le miró sentado en la cama, completamente desnudo.

\- Sergio –murmuró.

Después, fue el propio Sergio quien se desnudó. Camiseta y pantalón corto de dormir cayeron sin ninguna ceremonia al suelo. Al ver a Andrés hacer amago de extender una mano hacia sus calzoncillos, sin atreverse, se la agarró con seguridad. Prestándole su firmeza mientras le guiaba hasta el elástico. Sujetándole de la muñeca mientras Andrés tiraba hacia abajo.

Y entrelazando después los dedos con los suyos para permitirle que le tocara ahí. Simplemente mitigando sus temblores mientras Andrés llevaba la iniciativa, acariciando al fin esa piel que había muerto por volver a tocar.

Los gemidos del profesor fueron música celestial para los oídos de alguien que llevaba meses convencido de que no volvería a acariciarle de esa forma.

\- ¿Ves? Todo se puede arreglar –Sergio le apartó la mano, inclinándose para darle un beso corto en los labios.

Andrés no contestó.

Había previsto cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su amante, y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos al verle inclinarse sobre el cajón, sacar el lubricante, y prepararse a sí mismo con más prisa que sus meses de celibato requerían.

Y cuando el profesor se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, cerró los ojos.

Gimiendo su nombre contra su pecho mientras se iba encajando en él, poco a poco. Sin quejarse, sin aparente dolor y sin perder esa sonrisa que le estaba volviendo loco.

Andrés ya no fue capaz de nada más.

Tan sólo de dejarse llevar, sometido a los movimientos de Sergio. En la vida le habían montado así, las manos del profesor apoyadas en sus hombros, sus caderas ascendiendo y descendiendo rítmicamente. Su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, ahogando sus gemidos contra su piel.

Nunca le habían hecho esto, y a los cinco minutos ya estaba con los ojos en blanco, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no perder el control. Sus manos temblaban de forma incontrolable en el regazo de su amante, al menos hasta que éste bajó los brazos y volvió a agarrarle de las muñecas, manteniéndole así. Equilibrándose en él mientras seguía encajándose una y otra vez.

Se corrió pensando que en la vida había sentido nada parecido.

Sergio acabó bocabajo. Estirándose perezosamente, con Andrés abrazándole. Las gafas a un lado, sobre la almohada, y un suspiro satisfecho al saber que ya su particular calvario ya había quedado atrás.

Entonces sintió, claramente, una lágrima caer sobre la sensible piel de su espalda.

Extendió un brazo a ciegas. Su mano encontró su cabeza y le acarició, con torpeza pero con cariño, el pelo corto y completamente sudado.

 _\- E le genti che passeranno, mi diranno “Che bel fior”_ –murmuró.

La respuesta de Andrés no se hizo esperar.

_\- E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà._

Se le quebró la voz a mitad de la estrofa. Y durante los siguientes minutos Sergio se quedó quieto, acariciándole distraídamente el pelo mientras le sentía llorar contra su cuerpo.

 


	22. 22

Fue la luna de miel que nunca tuvieron.

\- Señor, qué moñas eres –masculló Andrés entre dientes.

\- ¿No te gusta que sea romántico?

\- Hay una fina y sutil línea entre el romanticismo y la cursilería hortera que tanto se lleva en estos tiempos –se cruzó de brazos, mirándole desde uno de los sillones maltrechos que venían incluidos con la casa-. Y da la casualidad de que tú la traspasas constantemente.

Sergio sonreía.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué debería hacer para ser un romántico de verdad, según tú?

Andrés paseó la mirada por el abandonado tablero de ajedrez, en el que había mordido el polvo hasta dos veces consecutivas antes de que el profesor se cansara de apalizarle y cambiara a entretenimientos más mundanos. Acarició con añoranza la cabeza de la reina negra, la última de sus piezas en ser fagocitada.

\- Un caballero no necesita ir pregonando lo que siente –empezó en tono didáctico-. Un caballero lo demuestra.

\- ¿Y cómo lo demuestra?

El atracador suspiró profundamente. Había que darle el mérito de mantener intacta su compostura teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Sergio prácticamente encima desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Portándose como un hombre.

\- Esa expresión es muy anticuada, y probablemente machista.

\- Soy una persona chapada a la antigua, no lo niego.

\- ¿Sabes? –sin saber cómo, Sergio se había deslizado hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Andrés tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor se insinuó en su frente-. Ésa suele ser la excusa número uno para justificar que se es un troglodita.

En un intento de disimular que su estudiada compostura empezaba a desmoronarse, el atracador alzó la barbilla y arqueó ambas cejas.

\- Yo no soy un…

El beso de Sergio ahogó el resto de la frase.

Contento de tener una escapatoria a la ridícula conversación, Andrés se lanzó de cabeza a la refriega amorosa, respondiendo a sus besos con pasión y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo para acercarle más a su cuerpo. El temblor de sus manos seguía siendo perenne, aunque su intensidad se había reducido mucho en los últimos días.  

Sergio se había acostumbrado a encargarse de él de botones y cremalleras, para que su amante sólo tuviera que tirar.

Así lo hizo aquella mañana. Abriéndose la camisa para permitir que Andrés enterrara el rostro en su pecho desnudo, besándole y lamiéndole. Arrancándole los primeros suspiros, que derivaron en un quejido de sorpresa cuando, inesperadamente, le empujó para que cayera a su lado sobre el sofá.

Bocarriba, Sergio vio surgir el rostro de Andrés sobre sus rodillas. Como un depredador hambriento.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo se comporta un caballero? –le lanzó la pregunta, esbozando una sonrisa de maníaco-. Te lo voy a enseñar.

El profesor boqueó en silencio, viendo cómo se invertían las tornas y era Andrés quien lograba hacerse un hueco encima de su cuerpo.

\- Un caballero, _profe –_ se inclinó sobre él, hablándole al oído-. Respeta a su pareja siempre. Y la hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

Desde luego, Sergio estaba cerca de sentirse así cuando Andrés volvió a trazar una línea de besos y lametones desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

\- Un caballero se preocupa siempre del placer de la otra persona antes que del suyo –le llegó su voz, en algún punto indeterminado algo más arriba de su cintura-. ¿Y sabes qué más, _profe?_

\- No.

\- Si por la razón que sea, un caballero no puede usar las manos, no debería importarle sustituirlas por la boca.

Sergio se quedó una fracción de segundo paralizado.

Incapaz de procesar lo que había escuchado.

Después, Andrés le bajó de un tirón los calzoncillos y se lo metió de un solo movimiento en la boca. Y todo lo demás dejó de importar.

 

Si se pone a hacer memoria, sus recuerdos de esos días se reducen a estar en la cama con Andrés, ultimar los detalles del plan, dar los últimos retoques a la casa y más cama con Andrés.

\- ¿Berlín?

\- Berlín.

Andrés sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Una de las primeras ciudades donde se dio a conocer el himno partisano.

Sergio le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho al ver que había pillado la referencia.

\- Fue uno de los motivos –explicó, estirándose.

Estaban en la cama, cómo no.

\- ¿Uno? ¿Cuál fue el otro?

Andrés – _Berlín-_ le besuqueaba distraídamente el hombro, que era su señal para advertirle de que la fiesta no estaba ni remotamente cerca de acabar. Una de sus manos se mantenía firme sobre su cintura. La otra sólo temblaba de vez en cuando, como en un acto reflejo.

\- Bueno, pues el motivo es que… No sé, me recordaba a ti.

\- ¿Berlín te recuerda a mí?

\- Eres frío, metódico, algunos dirían que gris.

\- Berlín no es una ciudad gris.

\- Tú tampoco –giró el cuello para devolverle el beso-. Ésa es parte de la gracia, Andrés. A la mayoría de personas, el nombre les parecerá muy apropiado. Sólo tú y yo sabremos por qué lo llevas realmente.

Andrés sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejas de, ya sabes, maquinar?

\- ¿Hace falta que te responda?

\- Imagino que no.

Andrés se acercó aún más, empujándole suavemente hasta que le hizo rodar bocabajo. Señal de que la tregua había acabado. Sergio sonrió para sí, aunque la sonrisa se le borró cuando su amante volvió a susurrar cerca de su oído.

\- Llámame así.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llámame Berlín.

Sergio se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Andrés, estás enfermo.

\- _Berlín._

\- Mira, no me puedo creer que a alguien como tú le ponga cachondo que le llamen Berlín mientras… -una rotunda caricia entre sus piernas le detuvo en seco, haciéndole contener un gemido a duras penas-. ¡Joder, Andrés!

La mano de Andrés desapareció de repente. Sergio apretó los dientes, gruñendo ante la falta de contacto. Cuando giró el cuello para dirigirle una mirada furibunda, se encontró con su ceja arqueada y su expresión seria.

\- Parece que no has entendido las reglas del juego, _profe._

Sergio abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla al instante. Como experto jugador de ajedrez, era capaz de reconocer cuando una jugada no llevaba a ningún sitio. Cuando no había salida posible para ninguna de sus piezas. Todo su cuerpo le impelía a aceptar el inminente jaque mate.

Así que se mordió el labio inferior, y alzó la mirada.

\- Berlín…

Andrés sonrió mientras su mano volvía al punto de partida.

 

Como si hubiera querido poner su granito de arena a aquellos días de eterno idilio, la enfermedad también decidió darles una tregua.

\- Hace días que ya no me tiemblan las manos.

Andrés lo dejó caer mientras desayunaba, removiendo su taza de café. Como el que avisa de la lluvia o anuncia que ese día toca llevar el coche al taller. Y Sergio, que estaba en su lugar habitual, de pie frente a la ventana, apenas asintió.

 _Tres días,_ pensó. _Para ser exactos._

\- Algo he notado.

Los ojos de Andrés se quedaron fijos en su espalda mientras seguía dando vueltas a la cucharilla. El profesor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no caer en la tentación de pedirle que parara. Aguantó pacientemente el tintineo del metal contra la cerámica mientras, ahí afuera, ese paisaje que tanto amaba surgía de entre las sombras para saludarle.

\- Temía no ser capaz de sujetar la pistola –Andrés dejó de marear el café al fin, alzando la taza. Admirando la firmeza de sus propias manos-. Me daba miedo fallarte.

\- No me vas a fallar, Andrés –replicó sin darle opción a seguir hablando-. Eres mi capitán y no me vas a fallar.

El atracador dio un sorbo de café. Sergio barajó la opción de girarse y sentarse frente a él, pero el instinto le indicó que aguantara un poco más.

Efectivamente, el sol apenas se vislumbraba por el espeso ramaje cuando escuchó la fría voz de su amante de nuevo.

\- Tengo que ser sincero contigo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo voy a aguantar ahí dentro.

\- Llevarás tus medicinas.

\- No me refiero sólo a la enfermedad.

Sergio ya se lo había imaginado.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de, al fin, girarse para encararle. Manoseaba la taza vacía entre las manos, pero su voz era firme cuando le contestó.

\- No vas a hacer nada que no esté dentro del plan.

\- No sé si…

\- Yo sí que lo sé. No vas a matar a nadie, Andrés –ladeó la cabeza, analizando su postura-. Te vas a limitar a dar miedo, como hemos hablado muchas veces, y nada más. Te ceñirás a tu papel, y lo harás porque eres mi capitán, y si mi capitán me falla, todo lo que hemos planeado durante años se irá a la mierda. ¿Estamos?

Andrés aguantó el rapapolvo con la barbilla alzada y el rostro pétreo.

\- A veces, profe… -murmuró, alzando de nuevo su taza- a veces convendría que fueras más duro conmigo.

Sergio resopló, dándole la espalda para poder acercarse al fregadero a dejar su taza.

\- No me jodas, Andrés, haz el favor. Soy tu amante, no el hijo de puta de tu padre. No me jodas.

Andrés no contestó. Limitándose a beber su café en silencio.

Sergio le dejó estar.

Al igual que estudiaba obsesivamente planos y mapas, a lo largo de sus años de convivencia había elaborado un esquema mental de la personalidad de Andrés. Había llegado a conocer bastante bien –mejor que nadie- la torturada y contradictoria personalidad de su compañero.

Fue un niño que creció siendo adiestrado para robar, odiar y matar. Ahora es un adulto que hace tiempo que forjó su propio carácter, que se alejó de las crueles enseñanzas paternas para forjar su propio camino.

Siendo adolescente, comprendió que matar nunca sería lo suyo.

Pero a veces Andrés se despierta de noche y siente que las sombras que le rodean son más oscuras que nunca. En el silencio de la madrugada escucha el eco de los gritos de su padre, nota el peso de una pistola en su mano. Huele la sangre.

Y se pregunta hasta dónde será capaz de llegar.

Sergio lo sabe bien. Porque en esas ocasiones él suele despertarse poco después con los temblores y jadeos de su amante en pleno ataque de pánico.

Entonces le abraza fuerte, aprisionándole con sus brazos, hasta que Andrés recuerda que sigue siendo humano.


	23. 23

Se despierta de repente, con ese sobresalto típico de quien ha sucumbido al sueño sin esperarlo. Ante sus ojos solamente distingue manchas de color, y aún tarda un par de segundos más en despertarse completamente y darse cuenta de que tiene las gafas medio caídas sobre la barbilla.

Sólo al recolocárselas se da cuenta de qué es lo que le ha despertado. Un cuadrado de luz se derrama a sus pies, proveniente del pasillo, mientras la puerta batiente vuelve lentamente a su lugar original.

Alza la cabeza.

Y podría decir que bajo el umbral espera la última persona a la que esperaría ver allí. Lo diría si la realidad no fuera que no espera a _nadie._

\- Hola, profesor –le saluda, con una pequeña y sinuosa sonrisa.

Tokio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –alcanza a farfullar, la voz aún soñolienta, la boca pastosa.

Por toda respuesta, la joven mira por encima de su hombro. Hacia la cama. No parece impresionada por la visión del cuerpo de Andrés –de la persona a la que ella conoció como el frío y calculador Berlín- rodeado de máquinas y tubos de diversa índole.

\- Venía a despedirme –responde en tono vago, adentrándose unos pasos en la habitación. Su voz adquiere un punto de crueldad al añadir-. A fin de cuentas, compartimos muchos momentos juntos.

Sergio se levanta de un salto.

Se interpone entre ella y la cama llevado por el más puro instinto de protección. Sin saber por qué lo hace, pero alzándose, firme. Consciente de que la imagen que proyecta es ridícula; un tipo ojeroso y desaliñado, la clase de persona que sin sus gafas es tan inofensivo como un recién nacido, plantando cara a alguien que probablemente lleve no menos de tres armas encima.

Pero ahí está.

A un lado, una asesina; al otro, un inofensivo profesor.

Tokio parece leer sus pensamientos. Sonriendo.

\- Tranquilo, profesor –arquea las cejas-. Nunca le haría daño. Sé… -ladea la cabeza-. Sé lo que significa para ti.

La última frase impacta de lleno en su cerebro. Pero, aun así, se mantiene firme.

En pie; _siempre_ en pie.

\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Tokio pone los ojos en blanco. Acaba de hacer la pregunta más absurda del mundo, evidentemente. Una que sólo le va a perdonar por su evidente cara de cansancio y la ropa arrugada que delata muchos días y _muchas_ noches en la clínica.

\- Aníbal, obviamente –no es necesaria la explicación, pero aun así la ofrece, amable-. Bueno, Rio. Tardó un poco más, por el tema del nombre falso y esas cosas. Pero es un verdadero genio. Eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

Sergio asiente. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre estuvo y estará orgulloso de su equipo. Le llevó _años_ seleccionarlos, pero sin duda tomó la decisión correcta en cada uno de los casos.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Me pareció de muy mala educación que os fuerais sin despediros.

Tokio parece dar la conversación por finalizada y da un paso lateral, rebasándole limpiamente.

El profesor se queda un instante paralizado. Su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad, valorando si merece la pena volver a cortarle el paso. Si debería endurecer su actitud y pedirle, por las buenas o por las malas, que se marchara.

Inmediatamente, decide que no.

Andrés ya está prácticamente muerto. Y él hace tiempo que dejó de temer al abismo inmenso que hay tras el cañón de una pistola.

Así que se limita a girar sobre sus talones. Observándola.

Ha cambiado de peinado, de color de pelo, lleva gafas, postizos, y todas esas cosas que hace la gente para camuflar su identidad. Llevará un DNI falso, y probablemente tenga otra media docena de carnets falsificados guardados en algún sitio –como el propio Sergio-. Pero ante sus ojos siempre será la misma joven a la que cazó cuando vagaba en línea recta hacia una trampa mortal. La chica agresiva y vulnerable a la que, básicamente, salvó la vida.

La misma que se inclina sobre Andrés. Observándole largamente antes de extender una mano y tocarle una mejilla hundida con una delicadeza que deja al profesor sobrecogido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Es lo único que puede preguntarle.

Tokio le lanza una fugaz mirada chispeante.

\- Desde la noche antes del atraco –sus dedos se detienen sobre la piel estropeada de Andrés. Sergio cierra los ojos, anticipando lo que va a decir-. Me acerqué a tu habitación porque necesitaba comentar contigo una cosa. Os escuché follar. No voy a decir que no me sorprendiera… pero no te preocupes, profesor. Nunca lo comenté con nadie.

\- Pensé que estabais todos fuera –murmura.

\- Yo volví pronto. Discutí con Rio, ya sabes –comenta con despreocupación, sin dejar de analizar a Andrés-. Cuesta creer que es él, ¿eh? El mayor hijo de puta que he conocido en mi vida, y aquí está. Indefenso. Muriéndose.

Sergio da un paso hacia la cama.

\- No está indefenso. Me tiene a mí.

Tokio se endereza de golpe, alzando la cabeza. Sus ojos analíticos pasan del rostro de Andrés al suyo.

\- ¿Sabes? He pasado meses preguntándome cómo mi ángel de la guarda pudo ir a enamorarse de una persona como Berlín.

Sergio no puede evitar sonreír.

Tokio ignora que él ha pasado _años_ preguntándose lo mismo.


	24. 24

\- Recuerda que, teóricamente, apenas nos conocemos.

Andrés asintió diligentemente, sin ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Claro.

\- Y que no podemos volver a llamarnos por nuestros nombres delante del resto.

\- Por supuesto. Yo te llamaré profesor y tú me llamarás Berlín –entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de la situación-. Sólo tengo una duda, _profe._

Sergio se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja para invitarle a preguntar. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse serio e inmune a la sonrisa traviesa de su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer para no ponernos cachondos todo el rato?

El profesor suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Mira, macho. Vete a la mierda.

Lo mejor habría sido dejarlo ahí, pero meses después Sergio sonreirá al recordar cómo permitió que Andrés le acorralara en un pasillo y le desordenara la ropa cuando faltaba tan sólo _media puñetera hora_ para que el primero de los integrantes del equipo llegara a su nueva casa.

Y se le borrará la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que fue, quizá, aquellos fueron los últimos besos de Sergio y Andrés.

Pues a partir de aquella tarde, y para siempre, se convirtieron en Berlín y el profesor.

 

Anegado por los recuerdos, los ojos de Sergio caen desde el rostro de Tokio hasta el de Andrés. Y contempla durante unos segundos esos rasgos conocidos, esa piel ajada por la enfermedad; mira fijamente su frente y se imagina su cerebro, esa mente privilegiada que competía con la suya, atrofiándose hasta el paro total.

A veces ha pensado que verle morir no dolerá tanto como verle así. Reducido a una cama, enganchado a un respirador. Enclaustrado dentro de sí mismo.

De repente se da cuenta de que Tokio sigue allí. Y que espera una respuesta.

\- El amor no entiende de razones.

Tokio resopla por la nariz ante su contestación predefinida, de canción barata y agenda de quinceañera.

\- Desde luego que no.

Si Sergio albergaba alguna esperanza de que su visita fuera rápida, se desengaña al verla pasear la mirada por la habitación hasta encontrar una silla. La acerca, sentándose con aire seguro mientras el profesor se resigna a volver a su cómodo sillón.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se muera?

A pesar de todo, le gusta que no recurra a eufemismos. Es señal de que, al menos, le sigue respetando.

\- No lo sé –miente, pero no mucho. Tiene una vaga idea, un plan a corto plazo, pero todo lo que venga después es una incógnita-. Desaparecer durante una temporada, eso seguro.

\- ¿Vas a volver a organizar otro atraco?

\- No –niega con la cabeza, mirando un segundo hacia la ventana-. Ni lo necesito ni me atrae la idea.

Tokio cruza las piernas y deja las manos sobre una de las rodillas. Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- Pensaba que vivías para esto.

Sergio esboza una pequeña sonrisa triste. Sí, eso es lo que piensan todos. Que necesita vivir en un perenne plan, siempre ideando, siempre pergeñando las formas más imaginativas para lograr su objetivo. Que necesita la adrenalina del atraco como los adictos a la droga buscan su dosis.

Que es uno de ellos.

Pero es que _no_ lo es.

\- No –y ante su mirada sorprendida, revela el que quizá sea uno de los secretos de su vida-. Solamente lo hice por él.

Tokio resopla con indignación, ofendida e incrédula, como si acabaran de cuestionar uno de los dogmas que rigen su vida. Le evalúa con ojos duros, probablemente preguntándose si es el hombre cansado y de luto quien habla por boca de su querido profesor.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Sergio se echa a reír suavemente. Entre dientes.

\- Yo era un tío de lo más normal hasta que lo conocí. Fue por él que empecé en esto… Empezó con él y terminará con él. Eso lo he tenido siempre muy claro.

Tokio encaja sus palabras en silencio, aunque sin ocultar su total consternación. Y en sus ojos aparece una chispa preocupada que no estaba ahí segundos antes, cuando era solamente Berlín quien se moría en una cama de hospital. Cuando su admirado ángel de la guarda no se estaba desmoronando frente a ella.

Y, de algún modo, Sergio sabe lo que le está cruzando por la cabeza. Lo que está valorando si decirle o no.

El secreto de un hombre moribundo, que podría destrozar a la persona que le está velando.

Ser sincera con él, o arriesgarse a hacerle daño. He ahí la cuestión.

\- Profesor.

Cuando escucha su tono de cautela, Sergio sabe qué lado ha ganado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes _todo_ lo que Berlín hizo dentro de la Fábrica?

Se queda perpleja cuando Sergio vuelve a reírse. Y su sorpresa va en aumento cuando el profesor, quitándose las gafas para limpiárselas, mueve la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Berlín me lo contaba todo.

No es una forma de hablar, una de esas profesiones de fe que se lanzan al aire para alargar un instante más el inevitable choque con la realidad. No; lo que está diciendo Sergio es una verdad irrefutable, absoluta, como un templo. Porque Berlín –el maniático, ególatra, narcisista y obsesivo de Berlín- se lo contó realmente _todo._

Tokio arruga la frente.

\- ¿Incluyendo lo de la rehén a la que se tiró, profesor? –pregunta, ya con más que retintín que cuidado.

Y aunque ya ha perdido la capacidad para sorprenderse, aún le asombra que la sonrisa se mantenga pegada al rostro de Sergio cuando contesta.

\- Incluido eso, Tokio.


	25. 25

Fue algo automático. Un cambio mental.

En un momento eran Sergio y Andrés. Amantes desde hacía años, compinches en el bien y en el mal.

Y al segundo siguiente se habían transformado en el profesor y Berlín. El ideólogo y el ejecutor. Jefe y subordinado. Un general y su capitán.

Los dos eran tan concienzudos y perfeccionistas, los dos habían estudiado tan bien su papel, que Sergio sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando un par de días después de que el resto de atracadores entraran en la casa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, en todo ese tiempo, Andrés y él no habían hablado una sola vez a solas.

Adoptaron miméticamente el rol para el que llevaban meses preparándose. Sergio, consciente de que debía imponer su voluntad a personas mucho más peligrosas que él, se mantuvo calculadamente distante, enigmático, revelando apenas extractos de su gran plan para mantenerles en vilo. Aprovechando la mínima ocasión para dejar clara su superioridad intelectual.

Andrés, obligado a encarnar al déspota que debía inspirar miedo -no sólo en los rehenes sino en sus propios compañeros-, desplegó su actitud más fría y soberbia, dio rienda suelta a su lengua irónica y no perdió un segundo en demostrar que era un psicópata con el que se debía tener mucho cuidado.

Y a veces se encontraron observándose, uno en el estrado y otro en el pupitre de la simbólica aula que habían montado entre los dos. El profesor explicando los detalles de su plan, Berlín mirándole con escepticismo. Siempre al borde de cuestionar su autoridad. Siempre al filo del motín.

Ya en ese momento, a más de un miembro del equipo le extrañó que el profesor hubiera hecho llamar a un tipo que parecía más que deseoso de volarle la tapa de los sesos.

Y lo cierto es que no les faltaba razón. Pues en ese instante, el enfrentamiento era real. Berlín le cuestionaba como Andrés jamás lo había hecho; el profesor le despreciaba por su sadismo de una forma que habría horrorizado a Sergio.

Sólo esporádicamente encontraban un momento para volver a sus respectivas pieles.

_\- Stamattina mi sono alzato…_

Berlín alzó la cabeza como un resorte, sacado bruscamente de su lectura. Estaban en el jardín delantero –ése que Sergio seguía conservando agreste y libre-, disfrutando de unas horas libres. Nadie prestó la más mínima atención al profesor cuando trajo una radio y puso un poco de música.

Nadie excepto Berlín.

Las primeras estrofas del himno empezaron a apoderarse del ambiente, y alguno empezó a tararear distraídamente el estribillo, otro a mover la cabeza a su ritmo, pero nadie identificó ni preguntó por la canción. Nadie salvo Berlín, que durante varios segundos le miró fijamente con la barbilla levantada, al tiempo que el profesor le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear.

Consiguieron entenderse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Andrés se colaba en la habitación del profesor y, tras un momento interrogándose con los ojos, se lanzaron el uno en brazos del otro.

Fue besarse y sus papeles se desmoronaron. El frío Berlín y el sesudo profesor desaparecieron, y Sergio se encontró gimiendo en la boca de Andrés, y Andrés descubrió que las manos volvían a temblarle, pero ahora de pura excitación. Y se preguntaron cómo, _por el amor de Dios, cómo,_ habían podido aguantar tanto.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos, Andrés –murmuró Sergio, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por separarse.

Andrés le miró con frustración. Pero asintió.

\- Esta noche os voy a dejar unas horas libres –siguió el profesor, recomponiéndose la ropa-. Espero que todo el mundo decida salir.

\- ¿Y si alguien se queda? –preguntó, en tono sombrío.

Sergio ladeó una sonrisa.

\- Haremos poco ruido.

Aquella noche –puerta cerrada con llave, dos personas más en la casa, Andrés oficialmente fuera- hicieron el amor con una desesperación nueva, conscientes de que a partir de ese momento tenían que espaciar sus encuentros más que nunca. Encaramado a su espalda, notando a Andrés resoplar contra la almohada, Sergio encontró un momento para decírselo.

\- No te olvides quién eres, Andrés. No te olvides quién soy yo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo –gruñó en respuesta.

\- _No._

Y en aquel momento, Andrés se conformó.

Usaron el himno partisano como santo y seña, como lenguaje común, como lugar de encuentro. Normalmente era Sergio, pero otras era Andrés. En días tranquilos, si no había peligro de que les cazaran -o si uno de los dos estaba _muy_ necesitado-, alguno empezaba a tararearlo. Y automáticamente, sabían dónde y cómo encontrarse.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije aquella vez? ¿Qué tú y yo no estaríamos juntos en el momento del atraco?

\- Una tontería, como tantas otras que dices.

Sergio aún agarrado a sus hombros, con una sonrisa boba consecuencia del orgasmo. Andrés apoyando la barbilla en su cuello, la espalda contra el cabecero, aún dentro de él. Tragó saliva.

\- No. Yo llevaba razón –y bregó para conseguir que Sergio le mirara, y que lo hiciera en serio, sin rastro de ese idiota enamorado que le estaba mirando ahora-. Tenemos que dejarlo antes. No podemos estar juntos cuando llegue ese momento.

\- No entiendo por qué.

La respuesta de Andrés le llegó en voz cavernosa.

\- Porque pondrá en riesgo el plan. Porque nos acabará matando.

Sergio resopló, murmuró un “exagerado” y acalló sus protestas a besos. Y Andrés, que tampoco era de piedra, le dejó ganar.

Por esa vez.

Pero llegó un día en el que Sergio perdió la partida.

En el que el maestro de ajedrez, el genio de la táctica, no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse mientras contemplaba su pieza clave atrapada en un inexpugnable jaque mate.

La víspera del atraco.

Sergio se la había apañado para _sugerir_ al resto de la banda que pasaran su última noche en libertad fuera de la casa. Y por primera vez desde los viejos tiempos, Andrés y él pudieron cenar a solas.

Fue esa noche cuando le hizo otra de esas promesas que nunca cumpliría.

Y de nuevo el himno volvió a unirles.

Escuchando la voz de Andrés entonando la canción del partisano que se dispone a morir, a Sergio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y aunque no se permitía a sí mismo caer en la autocompasión, no pudo evitar calcular mentalmente cuántos meses les quedaban juntos. Cuántas horas le quedaban a su lado.

Cuántas veces volvería a tenerle en sus brazos.

Cuando Andrés se levantó, él le imitó, uniéndose de nuevo a la canción. Con la voz ronca, los ojos húmedos y el corazón roto, pero más dispuesto a resistir que nunca.

En pie –siempre en pie- cantaron por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Y tras ese abrazo, Andrés le quitó con suavidad la copa, le besó en la mejilla, y susurró en su oído:

\- Vamos arriba.

Fue una liberación poder subir a trompicones, besándose, desnudándose y acariciándose por el camino. Solos de nuevo, sin tener que preocuparse por ser discretos o por hacer ruido. Andrés le empotró contra la puerta de la habitación antes de abrirla, prácticamente alzándole en vilo. Se rozaron. Embistieron el uno contra el otro.

Y Sergio, el estratega, el campeón de ajedrez, supo que de algún modo aquella sería su última noche. Incluso si Andrés salía vivo del atraco, probablemente sería la última vez que podría disfrutarle así. En plenas facultades, sano, fuerte. Libre y salvaje como los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

Por primera y última vez en su vida, se quitó las gafas y se las tendió a ciegas.

Andrés se quedó parado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Toma, ponlas en algún sitio.

Sin gafas, Sergio estaba casi completamente ciego; a Andrés no se le escapaba ese detalle. Era el encargado de alcanzárselas por la mañana, o de quitárselas si se quedaba dormido con ellas en cualquier sitio. Sabía dónde estaba su par de repuesto por si ocurría un accidente. Le había visto tantear con los ojos clavados en el vacío si las perdía momentáneamente. Sabía lo expuesto y perdido que estaba sin ellas.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos –le urgió, parpadeando al inmenso borrón que llenaba su campo de visión-. Esta noche sólo quiero sentirte, Andrés.

Andrés asintió, tomó las gafas de sus manos y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Después, le rodeó con sus brazos. Un poco sobrecogido al ver cómo se entregaba –ciegamente- a él. Confiándose al máximo, como no lo había hecho con nadie y como no lo volvería a hacer. Dejando que el tacto de Andrés fuera su única conexión con el mundo.

Eso lo hizo todo un poco más difícil.

Eso, y que se entregaran el uno al otro como nunca. Y que Sergio no dejara de tocarle, agarrándole de las mejillas, palpándole, compensando con sus manos el sentido perdido. Y que Andrés se viera maldiciendo y bendiciendo a la vez el momento en el que decidió atracar aquella joyería. Llevarse a la cámara acorazada al joven barbudo que le miraba con cara de susto.

Efectivamente, para él fue su última noche. Al menos, su última noche de plenitud antes de que la enfermedad empezara a acelerar el deterioro muscular hasta convertirle en poco más que una marioneta.

Fue la última vez que pudo llevar él la iniciativa. Que pudo tumbar a Sergio bocarriba, alzarle las piernas, follarle largamente, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol y disciplina mental para intentar que durara tanto como fuera posible. Para poder disfrutar de la imagen de Sergio deshecho, cubierto en sudor, gimiendo sin parar con los ojos ciegos cerrados. Y tocándole. Tocándole constantemente.

Fue la última vez, y lo peor de todo es que Andrés también lo sabía.

Le besó al terminar, mostrando un cariño que nunca había sentido por nadie.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, Sergio. Te quiero. Te querré siempre.

Sergio resolló en la oscuridad. Sabedor de lo que venía a continuación.

\- Pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí –le acarició la espalda mientras hablaba, subiendo la mano para enredarla en el pelo húmedo del profesor-. Así nuestra historia tendrá un final feliz.

\- No quiero finales felices. Te quiero a ti.

Andrés suspiró, exasperado. Intentando disimular que, en ese momento, todo su cuerpo -incluido su corazón-, estaba temblando.

\- Yo voy a tener que hacer cosas difíciles dentro de esa casa. Y tú vas a tener que hacer cosas igualmente complicadas fuera de ella –le besó en la frente-. Soy un caballero y poner los cuernos es una cosa muy fea. Así que es mejor terminar nuestra relación aquí y ahora.

_Jaque mate._

Sergio tragó saliva, aún a ciegas. Y a ciegas le vio Andrés esbozar una sonrisa que era mitad malicia y mitad rabia. La sonrisa cargada de locura de un soldado que se enfrenta al enemigo al que no puede vencer; pero que, aun así, está orgulloso de caer luchando hasta el final.

En pie.

\- Nuestra relación no terminará nunca, Andrés. Pero si quieres fingir, adelante.

\- Sabes que es muy probable que yo…

\- Mira, si me vas a repetir lo mismo de siempre, cállate la puta boca.

Andrés obedeció al pie de la letra. Quedándose en silencio durante minutos enteros. Hasta que pensó que Sergio se había quedado dormido.

\- A veces pienso que más me valdría no haber estado en la joyería aquel día.

Le escuchó suspirar.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensas? –preguntó, tras unos segundos.

Sergio soltó una carcajada seca.

\- No –sintió su sonrisa-. Pero la próxima vez que me digas que tengo que rehacer mi vida, te diré que eres tú quien debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de tirarme los tejos sabiendo que te estabas muriendo. Mamón.

Ahora fue Andrés quien se vio tocado y hundido.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después. Su última noche juntos en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.


	26. 26

\- Me llamó para contármelo –al ver el gesto sorprendido de Tokio, añade-. Durante todo ese tiempo, Andrés y yo teníamos una línea secreta, sólo para nosotros dos.

\- ¿Te llamó para contarte que iba a follarse a una rehén?

Sergio hace una mueca. Dicho así, suena como si estuvieran hablando del mayor de los psicópatas. Y aunque no va a defender la ética laboral de Andrés a esas alturas, tampoco le va a negar una razón de peso para hacer lo que hizo.

\- La viabilidad de mi plan descansaba en varios pilares. Si uno de ellos se venía abajo, toda la estructura que habíamos diseñado lo hacía –su instinto de profesor emerge mientras se quita las gafas, limpiándolas distraídamente con el pañuelo-. Uno de estos pilares es que Andrés… bueno, Berlín, fuera capaz de mantener el orden ahí dentro. Para ello, los rehenes debían temerle, y vosotros teníais que respetarle.

Tokio se mantiene en silencio, guardándose su opinión sobre los métodos de Berlín para imponer ese _respeto_ que el profesor tanto ansiaba. Sus amenazas, sus coacciones, y su afán por sacar a relucir la pistola siempre que se presentaba la ocasión.

Ignora aún que Sergio, de hecho, está al tanto de todas y cada una de sus actuaciones.

\- Otro de los puntos fundamentales era que yo consiguiera algún contacto con la policía. Preferentemente, con el encargado o encargada del caso.

\- ¿Algún contacto? –sin moverse, Tokio arquea una ceja.

Sergio se coloca las gafas. Y sonríe.

\- Es lo que estás pensando. El objetivo era establecer una relación de confianza. Yo pensaba que valdría con hacerme su amigo, pero Berlín era mucho más práctico que yo.

\- Tenías que llevártelo a la cama.

\- Si era posible, desde luego que sí. O eso opinaba él –se cruza de brazos-. Yo tenía mis dudas, claro. No sólo por tener que recurrir al sexo para ganarme la confianza de otra persona, sino porque, para mí, no dejaba de ser una infidelidad.

Tokio es inteligente, casi tanto como él. Un fruncir de cejas, una rápida mirada al exánime atracador, y su cerebro termina de conectar las pistas proporcionadas por el profesor.

\- ¿Berlín se tiró a alguien sólo para que tú no tuvieras remordimientos por acostarte con la inspectora?

Sergio sigue la dirección de su mirada. El pecho de Andrés sube y baja, lento, al ritmo regular que marca el respirador artificial. Tokio lleva razón; cuesta imaginar que es la misma persona, cuesta cotejar esa imagen con la de Andrés de Fonollosa. Cuesta situarle en esa casa, coaccionando a una rehén para que se abriera de piernas ante él.

Cuesta pensar que la voz que escuchó aquel día tras el timbrazo salió de esa misma garganta intubada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que te enteres por mí antes que por otra persona.

Sergio había estado garrapateando unas notas en su escritorio antes de coger el teléfono. Su mano se quedó quieta sobre el emborronado folio. Frunció el ceño al vacío.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Berlín?

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, habría acotado que no sólo le llamó así por temor a posibles escuchas –aunque estaba completamente seguro de que su vía de comunicación era inexpugnable-. Pero no era cierto. Le llamó así porque quien aguardaba al otro lado de la línea era más Berlín que Andrés; Berlín, con su voz fría, su crueldad y su total ausencia de escrúpulos.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, un hombre tiene sus necesidades –en el cuchitril que le servía de guarida, Sergio alzó la cabeza, enderezándose en la silla-. Ya te dije que tarde o temprano tendría que desahogarme con alguien.

\- ¿Has violado a un rehén? –espetó, horrorizado.

El bolígrafo se le cayó al suelo.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle que robara, amenazara y asesinara. Pero nunca, jamás, habría sido capaz de perdonarle _eso._

\- _Una_ rehén –matizó Berlín, antes de añadir, en un tono que le recordó un poco al Andrés de siempre-. Y yo no he violado a nadie. Violar es una palabra muy fea, profesor. Se me ha insinuado ella a mí. Me ha pedido que llegáramos a un acuerdo, y yo he aceptado. Ha sido completamente consentido, aunque no creo que ella haya disfrutado mucho.

A Sergio siempre le avergonzará reconocer que, en ese momento, lo único que sintió fue alivio. Se agarró a las palabras de Berlín como un clavo ardiendo, mientras una voz en su cabeza le repetía que, al menos, había sido con una mujer. Por alguna razón, habría sido mucho peor de tratarse de otro hombre.

\- Me parece perfecto –replicó, intentando fingir frialdad-. ¿Tienes algo más de lo que informarme o puedo seguir trabajando?

Pero lo peor fue notar la sonrisa de Berlín al otro lado de la línea. Sentir en sus carnes ese punto de sadismo que oscurecía la personalidad de su compañero.

\- ¿No quieres saber cómo fue?

\- No tengo el más mínimo interés en…

\- Sobre el escritorio, profesor –y al profesor se le cortó el aliento tan bruscamente que incluso Berlín lo escuchó-. Ella bocabajo sobre el escritorio, yo detrás. Como sabes que me gusta hacerlo.

\- _Hijo de puta._

Nunca un insulto le había nacido tan dentro de las entrañas. Nunca pensó que Andrés fuera capaz de utilizar detalles de su vida íntima –de todo lo que habían compartido- para volverlos contra él. Lívido, la mano que sujetaba el teléfono empezó a temblar.

Berlín se rio, flojito.

\- ¿Pensabas que no iba en serio? Todo lo que te he dicho este tiempo iba en serio, profesor, _todo –_ Sergio bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en la mano libre. La voz de Berlín se endureció-. Ni esto es un juego ni tú y yo somos los putos amantes de Teruel. Espero que te hayas convencido ya.

Sergio no contestó.

No podía.

Escuchó bufar a Berlín y, sin saber por qué, se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa. Viendo venir el golpe.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Gritaba más que tú. Estaba más húmeda que tú. Me pedía que me la volviera a follar y me llamaba _Berlín_ a gritos, ya sabes cómo me…

No colgó el teléfono; lo arrojó violentamente contra la pared.

Paralizado, lo vio estrellarse y deslizarse muro abajo en tres trozos distintos, en una hemorragia de cables y componentes electrónicos.

\- Aquel día lo habría matado –confiesa a Tokio, retorciendo las manos sin dejar de observar a Andrés-. Os habría pedido a cualquiera de vosotros que lo matarais.

\- Yo lo habría hecho. Gustosamente.

Su rápida respuesta le saca una risa amarga.

\- Me hizo daño como nunca me lo había hecho, pero… Llevaba razón. A su retorcida forma, su método funcionó. La siguiente vez que vi a la inspectora, estaba lo suficientemente cabreado para acostarme con ella. Y gracias a eso, todo salió adelante.

Tokio guarda silencio unos segundos. El rítmico pitido de las constantes vitales de Andrés es el contrapunto perfecto a su mutismo.

\- Hay una cosa que nunca me quedó clara… -alza la mirada. Sergio asiente con la cabeza, animándola a preguntar-. ¿Qué pasó con la inspectora?

El profesor encaja la pregunta sin parpadear. Y durante los segundos que tarda en darle la respuesta, a Tokio le parece que su rostro se ensombrece de una manera especial. Que sus facciones amables y –por qué no decirlo- atractivas desaparecen, dejando entrever un lado oculto que le provoca un escalofrío.

\- Murió.

\- ¿Murió?

\- La matamos –confirma.

A pesar de que ella misma arrastra delitos de sangre a sus espaldas, es como si un jarro de agua fría le bajara desde la nuca hasta la espalda. Y comprende que ese hombre que tiene delante, su ángel de la guarda, se ha convertido también en lo que nunca pensó que sería: un asesino.

\- Nunca debiste relacionarte con él.

Sergio vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez la sonrisa se le antoja siniestra.

\- Es probable.

Algo urge a Tokio a levantarse. Algo le dice que no debe pasar un segundo más en esa habitación. No es un miedo físico –no teme al profesor; no _aún,_ al menos- pero sí teme a la espesa negrura que emana de los dos hombres, tanto el que está a punto de morir como el que no. Le aterroriza ver cómo la persona a la que tanto admira se desnuda, capa a capa, frente a sus ojos.

Quiere conservar para sí esa imagen del profesor: el tipo inteligente, amable y pacífico que aspiraba a dar el mayor atraco de la historia sin derramar una gota de sangre.

Quiere recordarle eternamente de esa forma: con esas gafas que le dan un aire despistado e intelectual, la camisa arrugada, la sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro atractivo.

Quiere desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Pero ni siquiera su miedo justifica que se vaya sin despedirse, así que se toma un momento para inclinarse sobre el lecho de Berlín. Apretándole una de sus manos sin vida.

\- Descansa en paz, Berlín –se endereza, mirando a los ojos a su ídolo. Su ángel de la guarda. Su salvador-. Hasta siempre, profesor.

Y él sonríe, sabiendo que no volverá a verla.

Siempre supo que, al final de la historia, el viejo partisano moría solo.

\- Adiós, Tokio.


	27. 27

Andrés también se encontró solo al final del atraco.

\- Te aislaré. Haré que desconfíen de ti. Que te teman. Tendrás que ser muy fuerte para aguantarlo.

\- Por favor, _profe._ Que nunca fui precisamente el tipo más popular del instituto.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia no había engañado a Sergio mientras daba el último toque a sus planes, pero sí consiguió engañar al resto de la cuadrilla en esos últimos días de clausura dentro de la Fábrica. Esos días en los que estuvo más solo y aislado que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que averiguar mi identidad? –le había preguntado, curioso, Andrés.

\- Porque tienen que creerte capaz de hacer lo que vas a amenazar con hacer –le había respondido, enigmático, el profesor.

Sergio le había prometido un golpe a la altura de su carrera, una traca final, un homenaje. Y tan en serio se lo tomó, que el éxito de todo el atraco residía en la capacidad de Andrés para efectuar el acto final.

Reservándole el último movimiento. El jaque mate.

El profesor había estudiado al milímetro la forma en la que Berlín se despegaría del resto de atracadores. Había planificado cómo cortaría cada hilo de camaradería que le unía a ellos mientras, fuera de la casa, su identidad y su enfermedad terminal se expandían a la opinión pública.

\- Tienes que resistir –le decía a menudo, cuando hablaban sobre su papel.

Andrés le respondía con cualquier bravata, como si fuera cosa hecha.

Pero, como jugador de ajedrez, Sergio sabía adónde le estaba mandando. Arriesgando su pieza más valiosa, introduciéndola temerariamente en las casillas del enemigo, confiando en el que alcanzara al rey rival antes de que se destruyera a sí mismo.

En esos últimos días, pasó casi tanto tiempo hablando por teléfono con él como revoloteando alrededor de la inspectora.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.

Berlín nunca se derrumbó –no podía permitírselo- pero Sergio sabía que estaba lejos de sentirse _bien._

Aislado, tomado por loco y temido por violento, Berlín pasó esos últimos días prácticamente encerrado en el despacho de Arturo. Durmiendo apenas un par de horas por miedo a que alguno de sus compañeros le pegara un tiro. Los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras cerúleas y profundas.

Intentó mantener oculto el tema de su enfermedad.

\- ¿Te sigues pinchando? –el silencio que siguió le hizo sospechar-. Berlín, ¿te sigues pinchando?

Escuchó a Andrés tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Ya no puedo, profesor.

Sergio cerró los ojos. Sabía que no podía pedirle a ninguno de los demás que lo hiciera.

\- Sólo quedan unos días.

\- Lo sé.

\- Resiste. Sólo unos días –tragó saliva-. Tienes que volver. Tienes que dejar que te abrace una vez más.

Y supo que Andrés estaba _verdaderamente mal_ cuando ni siquiera ironizó o le reprendió por su cursilería. Limitándose a emitir un murmullo de asentimiento.

\- Resiste –le pidió por última vez, antes de colgar.

Y Andrés resistió.

 

Sabían que sólo le quedaban unos meses de vida. Habían dictaminado que era un narcisista dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Insinuaron que era un psicópata. Dijeron que, en las últimas horas en la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, se había vuelto completamente loco.

Por eso nadie pensó que estuviera de farol cuando apareció llevando un cinturón de explosivos.

\- Sigan mis instrucciones y nadie saldrá herido. Hagan amago de engañarme y… -señaló el detonador que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas-. _Bum._

El vídeo fue difundido a la prensa, emitiéndose en todas las televisiones y portales web. Pero Sergio lo vio en el mismísimo portátil de la inspectora.

\- Por el amor de Dios, pero si ese tipo apenas puede sujetar el detonador –la miró con horror-. Si no lo detenéis pronto, va a provocar una tragedia.

No le costó fingir. Estaba horrorizado de verdad. Apenas había podido ver en persona a Andrés en todo ese tipo, y le dejó consternado comprobar hasta qué punto había llegado su deterioro físico.

Desde su aparato de escucha, fue testigo de las discusiones internas de la policía.

\- No ha amenazado explícitamente con llevarse a nadie con él.

\- Por favor, ¡es obvio que lo va hacer!

\- Ya, pero no lo ha dejado claro. A la opinión pública…

\- ¡A la mierda la opinión pública! ¡No podemos ceder a sus demandas!

\- Si no lo hacemos y se lleva a alguien por delante…

\- Que lo hará.

\- Se nos echarán encima.

\- Entre los rehenes hay gente importante, no olvidemos eso.

\- Si al menos no hubieran difundido el vídeo…

\- No es tonto. Sabe lo que se hace, el hijo de la gran puta.

Andrés sabía lo que se hacía, porque Sergio así se lo había dictado. Y mientras la policía discutía, el profesor utilizó varios perfiles falsos y no rastreables en las redes sociales para mover aún más el debate.

¿Dejar que los atracadores huyeran con todo el dinero o arriesgarse a una posible masacre?

La respuesta estaba más que clara. Sobre todo cuando, a última hora de esa tarde, otro vídeo empezó a difundirse, esta vez directamente por las redes.

Sergio prefirió verlo solo, en su teléfono móvil. Porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando viera a Andrés –a ese Andrés convertido en un cadáver ambulante- dirigirse a cámara, con el _Bella Ciao_ sonando de fondo, declamando con convencimiento el discurso que él mismo le había escrito.

\- Puede que a estas alturas ya estén hartos de ver mi cara y mi nombre por ahí. Puede incluso que se hayan creído todo lo que les han contado de mí, que piensen que soy peligroso, que lo que estamos haciendo aquí dentro es robar… -Andrés hablaba con ademanes serenos y tono razonable-. Bien, pues permítanme que les robe unos minutos más de su tiempo para contarles por qué estamos aquí dentro.

Y proseguía con las palabras que el profesor había escrito y reescrito durante casi un mes, hasta asegurarse de que su discurso quedara pulido, medido y perfecto. Empezaba aclarando que lo que estaban haciendo no era robar, pues el dinero que pensaban llevarse no era de nadie. Enlazaba con los casos de corrupción y los millones perdidos tras el rescate – _y ese dinero sí era de ustedes, de su bolsillo-,_ realizando una lúcida crítica al sistema financiero y político. Continuaba prometiendo que el grueso del dinero robado _–fabricado-_ se utilizaría en proyectos que no podía revelar _pero que, les aseguro, encontrarán muy éticos._ Y finalizaba con una media sonrisa mientras preguntaba a su audiencia.

\- ¿Han escuchado ustedes hablar de Robin Hood?

En tan sólo una hora, el contenido del vídeo copaba todos los titulares. _“Los atracadores de la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre, los nuevos antisistema”. “La banda de Robin Hood”. “Andrés de Fonollosa promete un uso ético del dinero fabricado fraudulentamente en la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre”._

En tan sólo una hora, el rostro de Andrés estuvo en todas partes. Y empezó el debate, que Sergio siguió por foros, comentarios de periódicos, tertulias en la televisión e hilos de Twitter.

Aquella noche no durmió. Pero, cuando llamó a Andrés, lo hizo con una sonrisa victoriosa pegada a la cara.

\- El pueblo está a nuestro favor. Lo has conseguido, partisano.

Y así era. Porque, aunque había voces que disentían y señalaban la demagogia del discurso de Andrés, y aunque el mismo presidente del gobierno salió al estrado para explicar –con su habitual verbo vago e inconexo- que el dinero fabricado repercutiría negativamente en el sistema financiero, a nadie le importó.

La población española -la misma que había atravesado a trancas y barrancas la terrorífica crisis económica, la que había visto cómo su poder adquisitivo se reducía al mínimo mientras la prensa escupía caso tras caso de corrupción-, estaba más dispuesta a fiarse de un delincuente que salía en un vídeo de Youtube que de la persona a la que habían votado para que gobernara el país.

\- Al menos el del vídeo no oculta que se dedica a robar –dijo un obrero al que preguntaron por la calle, y cuya respuesta se convirtió en top 1 de los programas de _zapping._

El hecho de que Andrés se estuviera muriendo y que el atraco se hubiera saldado con cero bajas entre los rehenes reforzó su imagen frente al espectador. Muchos se encontraron confesando, en voz alta o baja, _que ojalá hubiera yo tenido los cojones de hacer lo mismo._

Y mientras el asunto se hinchaba a la luz de las cámaras de televisión y los hashtags en Twitter, por canal interno una orden bajó desde lo más alto a la inspectora que llevaba el caso.

\- Acepte lo que sea, pero acabe con esto _YA._

Sergio procuró no sonreír cuando ella le confesó, en una cansada conversación telefónica, lo que él ya sabía.

\- Vamos a dárselo todo, Salva. Todo lo que nos piden.


	28. 28

Era la parte que Sergio más había planificado. También la que más temía.

\- Todo ha de hacerse de forma precisa y medida –repetía a menudo a su equipo, que se sabía de memoria los horarios e instrucciones proporcionados por el profesor-. O todo el trabajo de los meses anteriores habrá sido en vano.

No hacía falta que insistiera. Era obvio que el momento de la huida sería el más delicado, porque sería cuando todas las Fuerzas de Seguridad del Estado estarían preparadas para aprovechar el más mínimo descuido. Tendrían que actuar con una precisión quirúrgica.

\- Han pedido varios camiones –le dijo la inspectora en una de sus múltiples charlas postcoitales-. Pero sabemos que están excavando un túnel.

Aprovechando la oscuridad, Sergio sonrió.

Se equivocaba. No habían excavado un túnel.

Habían excavado _dos_ túneles.

El día de la huida, el que todo el equipo había marcado con una gran equis roja en el calendario, una flota de camiones se dirigió hacia la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre. En una fila perfectamente ordenada, formaron en la puerta mientras sus conductores bajaban y un puñado de personas vestidas con la máscara y el mono rojo –nadie sabía si eran atracadores o rehenes- los conducían adentro.

Unas horas después, Berlín hizo una videollamada al teléfono de la inspectora.

\- Estamos listos para salir, inspectora. Cumpla su parte del trato y yo cumpliré la mía.

Para entonces, la policía intentaba desesperadamente identificar dónde estaban los rehenes mientras valoraba la idea de abatir a los atracadores. No lo consiguieron, pero desde el equipo que sondeaba el subsuelo alrededor de la Fábrica llegó un aviso: se escuchaban sonidos provenientes del lugar donde se había detectado el túnel.

Tenso, en la oscuridad de su guarida, Sergio escuchó a la inspectora dar la orden.

\- Vamos a detenerlos.

Inmediatamente, envió un mensaje a Andrés con una única palabra:

_AHORA._

Simultáneamente, empezaron a ocurrir varias cosas en la Fábrica.

Una, los camiones comenzaron a salir, conducidos por enmascarados con mono rojo. La policía, que sospechaba que eran rehenes a quienes los atracadores habían prometido un trozo del pastel, cumplió las órdenes de dejarles pasar.

Dos, un grupo especial de operaciones se adentró en el alcantarillado público y avanzó hacia el punto que conectaba las cloacas con el túnel. Tuvieron que avanzar lenta y sigilosamente, intentando que no detectaran su presencia antes de tiempo.

Porque Berlín seguía allí dentro, rodeado de explosivos y acompañado de quién sabe cuántos rehenes inocentes.

Tres:

La banda –sin Berlín- utilizó el segundo túnel, la obra maestra de Moscú, que a esas alturas ya podían recorrer con los ojos cerrados. De hecho, así lo hicieron: caminaron a oscuras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sonriéndose a medida que avanzaban y ocasionalmente el suelo se estremecía como si hubiera habido un terremoto. Señal de que estaban acercándose a su salvación.

\- Tokio, ¿cómo vais?

\- A punto, profesor.

Y mientras los camiones se incorporaban a la autovía –seguidos por infinitos vehículos de paisano- y el grupo de operaciones irrumpía a la señal de tres en el primer túnel, iluminando con las linternas de sus fusiles a un nutrido grupo de enmascarados –demasiado nutrido para tratarse de los atracadores- estos traspasaban una rejilla y se incorporaban, vestidos con mono de trabajo, a uno de los túneles de servicio del Metro de Madrid.

Para cuando la inspectora recibió el aviso de que todas las personas capturadas habían resultado ser rehenes, la banda ya se había cambiado de ropa y se había dispersado, colándose hasta los andenes y confundiéndose con la multitud que abarrotaba los trenes.

\- Detened los camiones –Sergio escuchó la orden desde sus auriculares.

\- Pero, inspectora…

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Detened los putos camiones!

Y mientras el grupo de _lecheras_ tomó parte de la autovía e hizo detenerse en seco a la flota de camiones, cada uno de los atracadores emergía en una parada de metro a cierta distancia de la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, dirigiéndose a un párking público y poniéndose a los mandos de un coche cargado hasta los topes de billetes.

\- Vencimos, partisano –murmuró Sergio al auricular antes de dar la orden definitiva-. Ahora, sal de ahí.

Cuando los GEO irrumpieron en la Fábrica, la encontraron completamente vacía.

Ni dinero, ni rehenes ni –por supuesto- Berlín.

Tan sólo el cinturón de explosivo plástico abandonado en una esquina y un reproductor de música que emitía, en bucle, una canción que alguno de los policías reconoció como un viejo himno italiano.


	29. 29

Matar a la inspectora nunca estuvo en su plan original.

Pero, a medida que avanzaba el atraco y Sergio repasaba una y otra vez la ruta de huida, cada vez le parecía más claro.

Se le encogió el estómago la primera vez que lo pensó. Se sintió asqueado mientras lo valoraba. Se devanó los sesos intentando prever todas las opciones. Interrogándose a sí mismo en largas noches de insomnio.

Y finalmente, hizo la llamada.

\- Berlín, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te dije que el atraco podía hacerse sin derramar una gota de sangre?

Casi le escuchó sonreír.

\- Vaya. Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta.

Resultó que Andrés, cómo no, ya había caído en lo que a Sergio se le antojaba ahora tan obvio.

Era un cabo suelto demasiado arriesgado. Una persona que había llegado a conocerle bien, que podía elaborar un perfecto retrato robot de su rostro y que no tardaría en relacionarle con el atraco cuando desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Sergio sabía que nunca tendría paz si se limitaba a huir, dejándola con vida. Sabía que ella le perseguiría con todos los medios a su alcance.

Y aunque una de sus especialidades era la de permanecer oculto, también era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que era demasiado peligroso pasar el resto de su vida con un sabueso siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Vamos a tener que…

\- Sí –confirmó Berlín, con calma-. Bueno, a no ser que prefieras seguir relacionándote con…

\- _Berlín._

\- Oye, es una posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias.

\- Ya sabes cuál es la única posibilidad que yo contemplo.

\- Tenía que intentarlo –y su tono se suavizó, algo que raramente se permitía en ese conducto interno-. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Pues deja que _yo_ decida qué es lo mejor para mí.

Andrés claudicó, y el asesinato quedó fijado.

\- No sé cómo ha podido huir, Salva. No sé cómo han… Esos hijos de puta.

Cuando cayó el sol sobre la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Salvador estaba allí. Ya se había convertido en un rostro habitual tras los precintos policiales –aunque se cuidaba mucho de no traspasar zonas que no le correspondían- y ninguno de los cansados y desanimados policías le dedicó más de una mirada cuando pasó a recoger a la inspectora.

La prensa abandonaba poco a poco el lugar. El edificio seguía acordonado, pero en unas horas los funcionarios podrían volver a ocuparlo, borrando las señales del secuestro. La policía científica peinaría la zona, por supuesto, pero casi nadie confiaba en encontrar alguna pista válida. Los atracadores habían demostrado ser –para desgracia de las autoridades- concienzudos y competentes.

 _Salva_ la había recibido con un beso en los labios y un café para llevar que la inspectora agradeció con un gesto.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? –resopló antes de dar un sorbo-. Que la mayoría de la gente los apoya.

\- No creo que eso sea así –murmuró él distraídamente, terminándose su propio café de un trago mientras consultaba los retrovisores, esperando a que se abriera un hueco en el denso tráfico.

\- ¿Has echado un vistazo a las redes sociales? Te lo digo yo, Salva, ahora mismo media España se está descojonando de nosotros y consideran a esos tipos unos héroes. Es que… ¡Manda cojones!

Dio otro furioso sorbo, arrugando un poco el vaso de papel. El profesor se sobresaltó, observándola de reojo.

\- No hagas caso a lo que diga la gente, Raquel –murmuró, pisando al fin el acelerador-. Vosotros habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Es lo que cuenta.

\- Hemos hecho una mierda. Se han escapado. Y con el dinero.

\- Bueno. Está claro que lo tenían muy bien montado.

Agradeció infinitamente que no contestara, centrando su atención en consultar su teléfono móvil –que no había dejado de vibrar un solo segundo- y en beber a pequeños sorbos su bebida. Así, Sergio pudo centrarse en el tráfico. Abstraerse. Olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Resultaba un tanto difícil mantener una conversación con la persona a la que habías paneado asesinar.

Así que condujo en silencio, sin más objetivo concreto que el de alejarse de esa zona de Madrid. Era hora de cierre de comercios y oficinas, por lo que el tráfico era denso y el vehículo avanzaba lentamente.

Sergio _también_ había planificado aquello.

Y entonces, el móvil de la inspectora volvió a vibrar.

\- ¿Sí? … _¿Qué?_

El profesor fingió no prestar atención a la breve conversación. Pero, cuando ella le sacudió violentamente del hombro, no tuvo más remedio que girar el cuello y mirarla, sorprendido.

\- ¡Salva, da media vuelta ahora mismo!

\- ¿Cómo? Pero Raquel, estamos en…

\- Da media vuelta, tenemos que ir por otro sitio –sonreía. Una sonrisa de depredadora que Sergio identificó a la primera, mientras introducía una ruta en el navegador de su teléfono y lo dejaba en el soporte que el profesor tenía instalado en las rejillas de ventilación-. Intenta darte prisa, pero sin llamar la atención.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa?

Raquel le miró, triunfante.

\- Han localizado a Berlín. Una patrulla le reconoció y consiguió seguirle hasta una casa medio abandonada en las afueras. Ahora mismo está allí escondido –dio un puñetazo al aire, eufórica-. Le están vigilando de lejos. No queremos ponerle en aviso hasta que no le tengamos completamente rodeado… Esta vez no se nos va a escapar.

Sergio asintió con aire grave. Y cuando ella le apretó de nuevo el hombro, esta vez en un gesto de cariño, se sintió a la vez aliviado y profundamente miserable.

 

Sabía la dirección de memoria. Pero, por disimular, fingió estar a punto de equivocarse de calle un par de veces.

Aparcó a una manzana. Era un tranquilo barrio residencial, cuyas calles estaban prácticamente desiertas a aquellas horas.

\- Buen escondite, pero no se puede burlar a la policía eternamente –Raquel oteó a su alrededor, recuperando el teléfono móvil-. Tú quédate aquí, Salva. Ese tío es peligroso.

\- Ya me imagino.

Sergio la miró fijamente mientras descendía del coche, dejando caer el recipiente de papel arrugado en una papelera cercana. Después, su figura se alejó por la ancha acera, alumbrada por las potentes farolas.

El profesor tecleó algo en su móvil. Y esperó.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se arriesgará tanto? –le había preguntado Berlín.

\- Porque acabará de hacer el ridículo en la operación más mediática de los últimos años. Y estará desesperada por apuntarse un tanto para intentar salvar su reputación y su trabajo.

Efectivamente, a medida que la inspectora avanzaba hacia el lugar que uno de sus compañeros le había indicado, empezó a percibir señales extrañas. Ningún policía de paisano salió a su encuentro, y su mirada experta tampoco detectaba coches camuflados en las cercanías. En realidad, todo lo que la rodeaba parecía perfectamente normal, cotidiano y anodino. Casas unifamiliares de las que se filtraban voces, algún resplandor de la televisión y el tintineo de cubiertos y platos.

Excepto la casa a la que se dirigía, que se erguía rodeada de una sospechosa negrura. El jardín delantero cubierto de sombras. La verja extrañamente abierta.

Y Raquel supo que algo raro pasaba.

Pero de entre las posibilidades que cruzaron por su mente –que sus compañeros hubieran decidido no esperarla, que Berlín hubiera vuelto a huir, que el operativo hubiera salido mal- ninguna era la correcta.

Por eso decidió continuar. Y a pesar de que sabía que era su última oportunidad –que, si el atracador volvía a escurrírsele entre los dedos, sería el final- lo hizo envuelta en una extraña, e irreal, calma.

Ni siquiera le importó que la hierba seca del jardín crujiera bajo sus zapatos. Se sentía en paz mientras recorría los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta principal de la vivienda. A medio camino se palpó la sobaquera, sacando con cuidado la pistola. Sujetándola con firmeza entre ambas manos.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, notaba sus piernas pesadas; lo atribuyó al cansancio del día y a la tensión del momento. Subió sigilosamente, acercándose a la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, pegó la oreja. Y le pareció escuchar una música lejana, apenas perceptible a sus oídos.

Había alguien dentro.

Amartilló el arma. Apoyó una mano en la puerta. Esperó, se armó de valor. Contó hasta diez. Empujó.

Estaba abierta.

Se abrió ante ella silenciosamente. Los goznes, bien engrasados, apenas opusieron resistencia ni emitieron el más mínimo sonido. Satisfecha, adoptó la posición de defensa mientras escrutaba el interior.

Toda la casa estaba oscura. A su izquierda, lo que parecía ser un salón aparecía envuelto en penumbra. A la derecha, un largo pasillo tras el que se veía una fina línea de luz bajo una puerta. Contuvo la respiración, adentrándose en él poco a poco.

A medida que lo hacía, la música ganó en intensidad. Y Raquel no tuvo dudas: era la misma que había sonado en la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre.

En otro momento, su pulso se habría disparado, la adrenalina habría corrido al galope por sus venas, la respiración se le habría acelerado. Pero aquella noche, la inspectora sentía los nervios de acero, como un francotirador experto que encañona a su víctima sin ninguna duda. Recorrió el pasillo en silencio, el arma apuntada al frente. Y aunque debería haber estado asustada, no lo estaba.

Solamente sentía calma.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de lo que debía ser la puerta de la cocina, escuchó una voz.

Una voz que se superponía a la música, siguiendo la canción en un tono grave, bien afinado.

_\- E seppellire lassù in montagna, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! E seppellire lassù in montagna, sotto l'ombra di un bel fior._

La inspectora apretó los dientes.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, apoyó el hombro contra la puerta.

\- ¡Policía! ¡De rodillas y las manos donde pueda verlas!

Irrumpió en la cocina como un relámpago, como le habían enseñado, localizando rápidamente al objetivo para apuntarlo con su arma.

O lo intentó.

Porque lo cierto es que la voz le salió pastosa. Las piernas le temblaban un poco cuando puso un pie dentro. Cuando alzó la pistola, le pareció que pesaba demasiado.

Y se encontró mirando, frente a frente, al atracador conocido como Berlín.

\- Andrés de Fonollosa, queda usted deteni… Deten… -bregó por formar la última palabra. Tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera-. _Detenido._

Y aún en ese momento lo achacó al cansancio, a los nervios, a la frustración. Todavía en ese instante pensó que todo marchaba correctamente. Que Andrés, sentado en una de las sillas de cocina, desarmado y con las manos temblorosas cruzadas sobre el regazo, no representaba ningún desafío.

El atracador sonrió. Junto a su codo, sobre la mesa, un pequeño reproductor portátil emitía la dichosa canción.

_\- E le genti che passeranno, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

Y entonces, como salida de la nada, una voz respondió:

_\- E le genti che passeranno, Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»_

Una voz que la inspectora reconoció de inmediato.

Se giró.

\- Salva.

Se le había erizado el vello de los brazos.

Allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta donde ella había estado tan sólo unos segundos antes, se erguía hombre al que ella conocía como Salva.

Y sólo en ese momento –demasiado tarde- comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

 _\- «E questo è il fiore del partigiano», o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_ – canturreó Andrés.

La inspectora intentó apuntar al profesor con el arma, pero sólo consiguió alzarla a media altura antes de que todos los músculos de su brazo se aflojaran. Sus dedos fueron incapaces de sujetar la pistola cuando Sergio tiró de ella, arrebatándosela limpiamente.

 _\- «E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà!»_ -murmuró.

Raquel le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya apenas podía sostenerse en pie. El profesor extendió los brazos para agarrarla cuando la vio tambalearse. Sujetándola y ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

\- Tranquila Raquel. Será sólo un momento. No dolerá.

\- Salva… -tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para hablar; parecía como si su lengua se estuviera solidificando por segundos-. Salva… qué… eras uno de…

\- Soy uno de ellos, sí.

Raquel le miró con odio.

\- El café…

\- El café, el teléfono pinchado, un sintetizador de voz imitando a uno de sus compañeros… -murmuró Andrés a sus espaldas-. No negará que es listo, mi chico. Me casaría con él, pero no me queda mucho más tiempo que a usted.

Los ojos desencajados de la inspectora pasaron del rostro del profesor al de Berlín.

\- Por qué…

\- Porque no hay otra forma de terminar esto –Sergio tenía los ojos empañados. El cuerpo de Raquel empezó a vencerse a un lado; le sujetó la cabeza, tendiéndola en el suelo-. Lo siento. Ojalá hubiera otra forma, pero… No dolerá. Te dormirás, y no te dolerá. Te lo prometo.

La inspectora ya estaba casi totalmente vencida por la fuerte dosis de narcóticos; pero alcanzó a dirigirle una última mirada –una mirada desesperada, suplicante, que Sergio llevaría siempre clavada en el alma- antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Andrés se levantó. Metió una mano en el frutero de la mesa de la cocina, sacando una pequeña cajita de metal.

\- Deja que lo haga yo.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes pincharte!

\- Esto requiere bastante menos precisión –se arrodilló al otro lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Raquel, abriendo la caja y extrayendo una jeringuilla, ya cargada-. Además, aquí el asesino soy yo. No tú.

Y –para qué negarlo- por un momento Sergio sintió alivio.

Pero entonces vio a Andrés sujetar la jeringuilla con sus manos temblorosas. Y sin pensárselo, se la arrebató de un manotazo, acomodando el pulgar sobre el émbolo bajo la mirada perpleja de Andrés.

\- De eso nada. No te voy a dejar solo, ni siquiera en el infierno.

Así fue cómo se convirtió en un asesino.

 

Vieron amanecer desde otro coche registrado a nombre falso, en plena sierra madrileña.

Sergio siempre tendría pesadillas con esa noche y cómo se deshicieron de todas las pruebas que les vinculaban al atraco. Empezando por el vehículo que _Salva_ había estado utilizando, y terminando por el propio cuerpo de la inspectora.

Y allí estaba. En el primer amanecer de su nueva vida.

Que, curiosamente, sabía más amargo de lo que había esperado.

Andrés no había hablado mucho en las últimas horas. Él tampoco. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho. No podía dejar de rememorar el mismo instante en el que Raquel dejó de respirar, inconsciente y laxa entre sus brazos. La inspectora que había sido, a la vez, enemiga y amiga. La que había confiado en él hasta el punto de permitirle acceder a su cuerpo. La mujer a la que había traicionado.

Un peso asfixiante se había instalado sobre sus hombros. Un peso que parecía anclarle con más fuerza a la tierra, que ralentizaba sus pasos; que no le abandonaría jamás. El peso de la vida que había quitado.

Y aun así…

\- ¿Estás bien?

Andrés habló al fin, y lo hizo cuando el sol terminó de conquistar el cielo. Como si hubiera estado esperando a que las sombras que les envolvían desaparecieran completamente para dirigirse a él.

\- No –se sinceró Sergio, tragando saliva-. Pero creo que lo estaré.

El atracador asintió, mirando por la ventanilla. Tenía una de las manos enganchadas al reposabrazos, y la otra al asa instalada sobre la ventanilla. Su compañero sabía que lo hacía para mitigar el temblor.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

El hilo de voz rompió el silencio tan tímidamente como el primer rayo de sol había roto el abismo insondable de la noche.

Sergio giró el cuello. Aturdido. Exhausto. Confuso.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo?

Andrés examinó su rostro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca supo si de alivio o de tristeza, pero ahí estaba; un pequeño halo de luz en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera nos hemos tocado?

\- ¿Qué?

Tardó un momento en comprender de qué hablaba, porque a esas horas su mente trabajaba un par de marchas más lenta. Y aún le costó algo más en darse cuenta de que Andrés llevaba razón. Parecía increíble –lo _era-_ pero había estado tan embotado por el dolor, tan absorto en su propio descenso a los infiernos, que no había llegado a tocarle.

Meses separados y ni siquiera le había dado un abrazo.

Un gesto que, evidentemente, Andrés había interpretado de varias formas distintas. Todas aterradoras.

\- Sé que te dije que lo habíamos dejado –continuó Andrés-. En ese momento, era necesario. Y quiero que sepas que no te culparía si decidieras soltarme en cualquier sitio e irte lejos. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Soy consciente de que no te lo podría pagar en mil vidas. Pero…

No era la primera vez que Andrés le hablaba en esos términos; era su discurso habitual, las palabras con las que –con cierta frecuencia- intentaba convencerle de lo inevitable. Normalmente, Sergio le cortaba, airado. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, aquella mañana.

Pero de repente, cambió de opinión.

Estaba _muy_ cansado, y el rostro muerto de Raquel aún se le aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos.

Así que decidió dejarle hablar.

Y por lo visto, Andrés también estaba esperando el previsible momento en el que Sergio le interrumpiera. Cuando éste no llegó, se quedó callado un rato. Mirándole de reojo.

Sintió la tentación de mantener su discurso.

Si no lo hizo, fue porque uno veía las cosas ligeramente distintas cuando le quedaban pocos meses de vida.

\- Pero te necesito –y Sergio volvió a mirarle, atónito. Andrés no le devolvió la mirada, sino que la mantuvo clavada en el frente. En la sierra que se extendía bajo el morro del coche-. Y no me refiero a las inyecciones, que a estas alturas de poco me sirven. Te necesito… te necesito a mi lado, necesito verte maquinar en tus proyectos, cocinar para ti, que me desordenes toda la casa. Necesito jugar al ajedrez contigo y que me ganes siempre, ¿lo entiendes, Sergio?

Sergio asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Tan sobrecogido que incluso la muerte de la inspectora pasó a un segundo plano, totalmente relegada por la desesperación que transmitían las palabras de su amante.

\- Perfectamente, Andrés.

\- No sé cuántos meses me quedan. ¿Cinco, seis, siete? –rio para sí-. Sólo sé que a pesar de lo que te he dicho y te he hecho, a pesar de en lo que te he convertido, querría pasarlos a tu lado –respiró hondo-. Si tú aún sientes lo mismo.

\- Yo _siempre_ sentiré lo mismo. Estoy harto de decírtelo.

Andrés le devolvió, al fin, la mirada.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que matar por mí. Lo siento de verdad.

Sergio sonrió.

El apacible profesor, el perfecto yerno, el tipo tranquilo, había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Yo no.

Había leído mil historias en las que el amor redimía. En las que el amor le hacía a uno mejor persona, más bondadoso, más humano.

En su caso, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Por amor se convirtió en un delincuente. En un asesino. En un monstruo.

Pero nunca se arrepintió.

 _Nunca_ se arrepentiría de nada que hubiera tenido que hacer por Andrés.

Y cuando acortaron al fin la distancia física que les separaba, envolviéndose primero en un fuerte abrazo, y luego en un apasionado beso, supo que todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en el que Andrés le había tomado como rehén en aquella joyería había merecido la pena.

Incluso cuando su amante intentó subir una mano hacia su rostro y no pudo, emitiendo un gruñido de frustración.

\- Ya no puedo agarrar nada, Sergio.

Incluso entonces, Sergio le cogió de la mano, la apretó entre las suyas, se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

\- Ya agarraré yo las cosas por ti, no te preocupes –replicó, arqueando una ceja.

Andrés soltó una carcajada.

Se quedaron en el coche, abrazados, hasta que el sol estuvo bien alto en el cielo.

Sólo entonces el profesor se separó de Andrés, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. Conduciendo hasta su nueva vida.


	30. 30

La doctora que se encarga de Andrés está en la habitación de nuevo. Sergio se la encuentra cuando sale del baño, parada a los pies de la cama.

Sus ojos se cruzan por encima de la tablilla que lleva en la mano.

\- Creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre su hermano, Sergio.

Hablar, han hablado cientos de veces, y siempre con la figura yacente de Andrés como monotema de la conversación. Pero Sergio supone que es así como funcionan las cosas, como se rige el protocolo que acompaña a los familiares en el duro tránsito hacia la muerte. El colchón que les ayuda a todos a sentirse algo más seguros entre toda esta locura.

Asiente.

Hablan. O, mejor dicho, ella habla y él escucha, sentado con las piernas algo abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. No le dice nada que él no supiera ya y al mismo tiempo se lo dice _todo;_ da voz a conceptos que permanecían flotando en su subconsciente, amorfos, etéreos. Plantea lo que él nunca se ha atrevido a plantear.

\- Tiene usted que tomar una decisión. Y tiene que hacerlo pensando en lo que será mejor para su hermano.

 _Tomar una decisión._ Otro maravilloso eufemismo acolchado, una protección más para salvaguardarle de las abrasiones que provoca el roce con la realidad. Sergio sabe que _tomar una decisión_ es tan fácil como darle a un botón o desconectar un enchufe. Sergio sabe que todo lo que mantiene vivo el organismo que un día se llamó Andrés de Fonollosa –un organismo que amó y que le hizo feliz- es tan artificial como el consuelo que proporciona su jerga médica.

Sergio ya sabe que Andrés está muerto, porque resulta que el muy cabrón fue a morirse en _sus_ brazos.

Y aun así, se sorprende cuando tiene que tragar saliva. Cuando no encuentra la voz. Cuando nota lagrimear los ojos.

Se sorprende de que sea difícil.

La doctora reacciona con esa mezcla de pudor y profesionalidad.

\- Si quiere le dejo un momento…

\- No –cuando al fin consigue articular palabra, ésta le sale firme y rotunda. Y sus ojos acuosos encuentran con rabia, pero con firmeza, los suyos-. No necesito pensar. Hágalo.

Ella espera un momento, quieta.

Después, asiente.

\- Iniciaré los preparativos.

Tras otro preceptivo apretón en el hombro –que Sergio se encuentra agradeciendo- abandona la habitación tan silenciosamente como irrumpió en ella.

Y el profesor se levanta. Tambaleándose hasta que logra apoyarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

 

Unos días después de que todo terminara, cuando estuvieron seguros de que la policía no había llegado a vincularles con su antigua casa, el nuevo coche del profesor aparcó en el camino de entrada del que durante varios años fue su refugio.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio prisa en descender, porque estaban ocupados escuchando la radio.

_“-Llegaremos hasta el fondo del asunto de las donaciones, y si descubrimos algo que las vincule al atraco en la Fábrica de la Moneda, por supuesto que este gobierno tendrá que requisar el dinero._

_\- Señor presidente –se escuchó a un periodista-. A algunos nos sorprende la prisa que se están dando para embargar ese dinero en contraste con lo lenta que funciona la justicia en los casos de corrupción y apropiación indebida._

_\- Eh… Esos asuntos de los que usted me habla no tienen nada que ver con lo que estamos tratando.”_

Sergio soltó una carcajada.

Andrés sonreía, mirando al frente.

La voz del presidente del gobierno dio paso al del presentador del noticiario.

_“Las palabras del presidente del gobierno ya han obtenido respuesta de la mayoría de los líderes de los grupos parlamentarios, como podrán escuchar a continuación.”_

La mano de Sergio rozó el botón de la radio, sin llegar a apagarla.

_“Señor presidente, si bien compartimos su opinión de que no se pueden dejar esas donaciones sin investigar, pensamos que, nuevamente, ni usted ni su partido han estado a la altura de las circunstancias.”_

_“Es cierto que desde mi partido pensamos que este gobierno está lejos de ser la alternativa que España necesita. Por otra parte nos parece mucha casualidad que todo este asunto de las donaciones haya saltado en pleno desafío independentista hacia la unidad de Cataluña y España, y con el eco de las protestas de la oposición democrática en Venezuela…”_

_“Señor Rajoy, nuevamente está demostrando usted ser casta, y casta de la mala.”_

_“Lo que no vamos a permitir es que tenga usted la desvergüenza de lanzarse como un buitre sobre unas donaciones que, de momento, nadie ha podido demostrar que sean fraudulentas. No vamos a tolerar que usted, que protege sin ningún tipo de disimulo a los ricos como buen lacayo del capitalismo, asalte a la más mínima a los pobres sin esperar al veredicto de esa justicia que usted siempre defiende a capa y espada.”_

Sergio apagó la radio.

\- ¿Piensas que acabarán demostrando el origen de las donaciones? –le preguntó Andrés, con sincera curiosidad.

\- Es posible –admitió Sergio-. Somos Rio y yo contra toda la maquinaria del Estado, y ni siquiera nosotros somos infalibles. Pero me gustaría ver cómo embargan todo ese dinero –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona la gente, Andrés.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio.

La primera vez que Sergio le había confesado que el grueso del dinero fabricado sería destinado, por medio de falsas donaciones, a distintas ONG’s y causas benéficas, le había parecido una auténtica locura.

Pero, en cuanto expresó sus dudas, Sergio se lanzó a un apasionado discurso sobre capitalismo, corrupción, justicia social, igualdad de oportunidades, espíritu justiciero. Durante diez minutos, y ante la expresión atónita de Andrés –que nunca había esperado que, partisano o no, aquel ex profesor de Matemáticas se revelara como todo un antisistema- defendió con tanto ahínco y tanta convicción su posición que, a partir de aquel momento, el antiguo aristócrata no pudo menos que abrazar su causa.

Aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas.

\- Como mínimo, se cabrearán –añadió Sergio, leyéndole la mente.

\- No sé si eso servirá de mucho.

\- Servirá. Tiene que servir, Andrés. La gente _tiene_ que despertar como despertó Europa entera ante los nazis –Andrés se mordió una sonrisa. _Ahí va de nuevo con los nazis-._ Y algún día el pueblo se levantará y cortará la cabeza de quien les asfixia.

\- Espero que hables en un sentido metafórico.

Sergio se bajó del coche sin dejar de hablar.

\- Se ha hecho antes y se volverá a hacer. En momentos de tiranía, en momentos de injusticia, los pueblos siempre se unen y se levantan –bordeó el coche, acercándose a la puerta del copiloto. Abriéndola-. Y tú y yo habremos contribuido a ello, partisano.

Metió la cabeza dentro, con una sonrisa.

Andrés se la besó.

\- Ayúdame a salir.

 

El asunto de las donaciones acaparó los titulares durante una semana, junto con el asunto de la fuga de los atracadores de la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre, y el asunto de la desaparición de la inspectora al mando del caso. Después, se destapó un nuevo caso de corrupción, un político dijo alguna bobada, el Real Madrid perdió algún partido, y todo se olvidó como por ensalmo.

Durante un mes, Sergio disfrutó de sus días de gloria. Vio todas las tertulias, leyó todos los artículos, navegó incansablemente por foros de opinión. Siguió leyendo cuando las primeras planas se convirtieron en portada de la sección nacional, primero, y en breves columnas en lugares cada vez más recónditos, después. Grabó todos los telediarios hasta que dejaron de aparecer referencias a ellos. E investigó las redes sociales hasta que los hashtags y _me gustas_ languidecieron en las últimas opiniones sobre el asalto.

Sólo entonces, descansó.

El primer día que Andrés no le vio tocar una sola vez el portátil, supo que había acabado.

\- ¿Ya hemos pasado de moda?

Había temido la reacción de Sergio como el padre que aguarda el momento en el que su hijo descubra la verdad sobre los Reyes Magos. Su idealismo y su fe eran demasiado profundos para el mundo en el que vivía. Pero le alivió ver que el profesor parecía contento.

\- Mejor así –extendió una mano para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio mientras se sentaba, porque, cada vez más a menudo, las piernas de Andrés fallaban al flexionarlas-. Sé que hay gente que nos recordará, y eso me basta. Además, el gobierno sigue investigando el tema de las donaciones, sin resultado.

\- Rio hizo un gran trabajo –reconoció el atracador, acomodándose en el sofá con una mueca-. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

\- También es mejor así –afirmó.

Pero Andrés pudo ver que aquello _sí_ le dolía, a pesar de que había sido él mismo quien planificó cómo se separarían, cómo cada uno de ellos huiría con su parte, cómo –por seguridad- intentarían no volver a establecer contacto, al menos en un tiempo.

A su pesar, a menudo él también se encontraba echando de menos sus días en la gran casa desvencijada, rodeada de naturaleza salvaje. Echaba de menos las clases, a sus compañeros, sus encuentros furtivos con el profesor.

A Berlín.

\- Estuvo bien ser Berlín –se encontró diciendo. Sergio le dirigió una mirada curiosa, por lo que tuvo que continuar-. Sé que era un cabrón. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando estás ocupado siendo un cabrón, casi te olvidas de que eres un enfermo que va a morirse.

El profesor cabeceó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Andrés llevaba razón.

Pasada la introducción y el nudo de su historia, ya sólo quedaba aguardar el desenlace.

 

Sergio no llora el día que Andrés muere.

Hay un ligero trasiego de médicos y enfermeros en la hasta entonces solitaria habitación. Pululan alrededor del lecho del futuro muerto como si quisieran comprobar que de verdad no hay alternativa. Mientras ellos comprueban sus complejas máquinas y anotan datos con aire misterioso, una psicóloga se acerca a Sergio y le pregunta si no hay nadie a quien quiera llamar.

\- ¿Un familiar, un amigo que pueda ayudarle en este trance…?

Sergio menea la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para aclararle que ya estuvo solo en otro trance, el peor trance, el día que _sí_ lloró sabiendo que Andrés se le iba. Podría decirle que siempre estuvieron solos los dos, dos partisanos luchando espalda con espalda, y que así es como debe de ser. Que no está dispuesto a compartir nada relacionado con Andrés; ni siquiera su dolor.

La psicóloga le observa un instante, hace amago de insistir, pero finalmente cierra la boca y asiente, propinándole otro de esas terapéuticas palmaditas en el hombro. Sergio se queda allí junto a la ventana, la espalda pegada al alféizar. Contemplando a la horda en bata como si fueran extranjeros invadiendo su santuario.

Hay algo de irreal en la muerte. Cuando a su padre lo cosieron a balazos, Sergio pasó un mes esperando verle entrar por la puerta de casa con su barba descuidada, su sonrisa granuja y ese maletín de ordenador cochambroso que escondía, en realidad, los más suculentos botines. Ni siquiera la visión de la tumba logró convencerle. Sólo el tiempo y su larga ausencia le hicieron asumir que ya jamás volvería.

También hay algo surrealista en ese momento. En esa muerte que ya sucedió, esa despedida que ya fue. Esas lágrimas que no existen, porque ya las derramó.

Cuesta asumir que, tras apretar un botón, Andrés habrá desaparecido para siempre.

Pero no hay mejor recordatorio de la fragilidad humana, no hay mayor correctivo para la proverbial soberbia del hombre, que ver cómo la existencia depende de una máquina conectada a un enchufe.

Después de una breve conversación entre susurros con sus compañeros, la doctora se acerca enarbolando un cartapacio y un bolígrafo.

\- Necesitamos que nos firme el consentimiento.

Sergio asiente, con la mirada perdida. Vacila solamente un instante a la hora de estampar su firma falsa en el lugar indicado. Le devuelve los impresos al mismo tiempo que la doctora se gira hacia los demás, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Se produce un nuevo revuelo en torno a Andrés.

\- ¿Sufrirá? –pregunta Sergio, aunque ya ha oído mil veces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ella le responde en tono docto y paciente.

\- Su hermano está fuertemente sedado. No notará absolutamente nada.

Un asentimiento. Otra palmadita amistosa en el hombro. Y entonces alguien le retira la mascarilla a Andrés mientras otro pulsa un par de botones.

De repente, el omnipresente rumor del respirador automático se desvanece.

Y ese vacío de sonido llega a sus oídos con una fuerza atroz.

La doctora le mira con simpatía mientras el ejército de batas blancas empieza a desfilar por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Le dejaremos solo.

 

Después del atraco y de volver a instalarse en la casa, el estado físico del ladrón experimentó otra leve mejoría. Tranquilo, descansado y con un horario regular de comidas, durante varios días Andrés incluso pareció volver a ser el de siempre.

Por supuesto, era solamente un espejismo.

Durante casi una semana, los dos habían evitado excederse demasiado en sus afectos, conscientes de que no era el mejor momento. Con Andrés destrozado físicamente y la mente de Sergio aún enturbiada por el asesinato de la inspectora, se limitaban a besarse y a dormir medio abrazados como dos adolescentes inseguros.

Pero cuando se cumplieron exactamente seis días desde que abandonaron la Fábrica, Sergio irrumpió en el dormitorio a media mañana y se encontró allí a Andrés, probándose frente al espejo uno de sus innumerables trajes de chaleco y corbata. El atracador cruzó la mirada con él en su reflejo, por encima de su propio hombro.

\- Quería saber si me seguía estando bien. No parece que…

Detuvo en seco sus explicaciones al ver cómo la mirada de su novio se oscurecía, humedeciéndose ostentosamente los labios.

\- Andrés –murmuró, en tono ahogado.

Andrés se giró con las cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa irónica. Y que le aspen si en ese momento no volvía a ser el de siempre. Incluso el temblor de sus manos quedaba disimulado por las largas mangas de la chaqueta. Sus ojeras, su palidez, casi habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Te ponen los hombres en traje, _profe?_

Por toda respuesta, Sergio emitió un gruñido animal.

Y sí, durante diez segundos pensó que podría ser como siempre. Besar a Andrés hasta hacerle gemir, morderle en los labios, desvestirle a tirones –escuchando sus bufidos cada vez que arrugaba una de sus elegantes prendas- y finalmente caer con él sobre la cama para una de sus largas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado.

Entonces, sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de Andrés.

Y volvió a la realidad.

La realidad del cuerpo huesudo, las costillas que prácticamente se marcaban a través de la ropa. De músculos que temblaban contra sus brazos. Una realidad que hizo que se quedara rígido, sin poder evitar que en su rostro se reflejara parte de esa sorpresa.

Andrés captó su reacción y se apartó bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada avergonzada.

\- Imagino que ya te habrías dado cuenta de que he adelgazado bastante –murmuró, tirante-. No tenemos por qué…

\- Quiero verte desnudo.

Se quedó literalmente boquiabierto durante varios segundos, enfrentando la mirada segura de Sergio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te he visto desde hace meses –alargó la mano para tironearle del chaleco. Andrés apenas reaccionó, aunque un botón se deshilachó peligrosamente-. Quiero verte.

Andrés cerró la boca y le observó con el ceño fruncido. Sergio lo tomó como un permiso implícito y empezó a desabrocharle el chaleco. El atracador permitió que se lo quitara completamente antes de volver a hablar.

\- Hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Hay partes de mi cuerpo que ya no funcionan, o que funcionan solamente cuando les da la gana. No sé si me explico.

Sergio no sonrió.

\- Perfectamente.

Atacó los botones de su camisa con esos mismos ademanes seguros y parsimoniosos. Andrés parecía debatirse entre pararle o dejarle seguir. Preguntándose si _de verdad_ su amante había captado la idea.

Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el último botón, no aguantó más. Alargó una mano con el objetivo de agarrarle una de las suyas, aunque el temblor impidió que hiciera algo más que propinarle un suave manotazo. En cualquier caso, fue suficiente para que Sergio se detuviera y alzara la cabeza, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

\- Creo que no has entendido…

\- Te he entendido –afirmó Sergio, aprovechando para recolocarse las gafas con el índice-. Y me da igual.

\- Te da igual –repitió, incrédulo.

Sergio subió las manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus mejillas. Agarrándole la cara y mirándole un momento antes de besarle en los labios.

\- Llegaré hasta donde podamos llegar, hasta donde tu cuerpo admita y hasta donde tú te sientas cómodo. Te haré el amor hasta el final, Andrés, mientras pueda y de la manera que sea –inclinó la cabeza-. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Andrés se le quedó mirando unos momentos más.

\- Sigue –dijo al final. Con voz ronca de la emoción.

Sergio fingió no darse cuenta, y no hizo un solo comentario cuando Andrés giró el cuello, apartando la mirada mientras él terminaba de quitarle la camisa. La pasó por sus hombros sin dejar de mirar su torso, donde la piel tirante casi permitía contar sus costillas a simple vista. No pudo evitar un suspiro, pero cuando bajó la cabeza y le besó bajo la barbilla, pasándole la punta de la lengua hasta el inicio de la clavícula, fue Andrés quien suspiró.

\- Sergio –murmuró.

Sergio cayó de rodillas bruscamente, haciendo que el atracador diera un respingo. Se miraron, uno dubitativo, el otro rebosando seguridad. Los dedos del profesor ya le estaban abriendo la bragueta. Andrés volvió a apartar la vista cuando le bajó el pantalón de un tirón hasta la mitad del muslo.

No había mentido. Era obvio que había partes de su cuerpo que no funcionaban tan bien como antes. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al profesor, que se irguió para besarle desde el ombligo, bajando por sus muslos. Siguió besándole y lamiéndole la cara interna, apenas rozando con los labios cuando se acercaba a zonas más sensibles. Sin prisa.

Andrés dio un respingo cuando las manos de Sergio se movieron desde sus caderas a sus nalgas, deslizando un dedo entre ellas. Bajó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza en un gesto reflejo, pero en el último momento se detuvo.

Su amante alzó la mirada.

\- Agárrame –le animó-, fuerte.

El atracador obedeció, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo del profesor para mitigar los temblores. Si a Sergio le molestaba, no lo demostró. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la ingle de su novio, tentándole un poco más –besando el interior de sus muslos mientras, ahí atrás, su dedo índice empezaba a insinuarse dentro - antes de metérselo con suavidad en la boca.

Andrés dejó escapar el aire de golpe, apretando los dientes. Su respiración se había acelerado, y emitió un murmullo ininteligible cuando Sergio le rodeó con los labios y empezó a mover la cabeza.

Unos segundos después, gimió. Y a Sergio ese gemido le supo a gloria, notándole endurecerse en su boca. Andrés movió la mano en una ruda caricia, tironeándole del pelo. Le dolió, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Apartándole un momento para sonreírle desde abajo.

\- ¿Ves? Parece que sigues siendo funcional.

El atracador ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarle en vilo como hacía antes, pero tiró de su pelo hacia arriba y Sergio entendió. Se puso en pie, cayendo directamente a sus brazos y a sus labios. Andrés le besó con ímpetu y con rabia, la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Empujándole hasta la cama.

\- Fóllame, Sergio.

Sergio no se hizo de rogar. Andrés se dejó caer a su lado mientras se desnudaba, tirando de su ropa cuando Sergio terminaba de desabrochar cremalleras y botones. Trepó trabajosamente sobre su cuerpo, enredándole en otro beso interminable mientras Sergio le sujetaba con tanto cariño como cuidado.

Cuando se separaron, frunció el ceño, examinándole con preocupación.

\- No quiero hacerte daño –la expresó en voz alta, señalando su cuerpo frágil-. Y no sé si tienes fuerzas para ponerte tú encima.

Andrés negó con la cabeza.

\- Me cansaría al minuto.

\- Ven.

Sergio le agarró de los hombros, dándole otro beso húmedo antes de ayudarle a tumbarse sobre la cama, colocándole de lado. Después sacó de un cajón el lubricante y se situó detrás, pegándose a su espalda, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. Cuando se inclinó sobre él, Andrés giró el cuello para poder mirarle.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Sí.

Se besaron antes de que Sergio empezara a empujar, penetrándole despacio, atento a cada una de las señales que le llegaban desde Andrés. Le pareció que tardaba _horas_ en enterrarse completamente en él, y sin embargo lo disfrutó, acariciándole el pelo, lamiéndole el cuello. Quedándose finalmente quieto, con los ojos cerrados contra su nuca.

\- Te quiero –susurró-. Por Dios, no sabes lo que te quiero.

Andrés le respondió con un resoplido.

\- Más mover el culo y menos bobadas, _profe._

Obedeció.

Y mantuvo siempre su promesa de amarle mientras pudo, sin dejarse intimidar por el avance de la enfermedad. Consciente de que el sexo, en la forma que fuera, era uno de los pocos alivios que le quedaban a Andrés. Lidiando con su creciente debilidad con toda la paciencia y el cariño del mundo.

En los días posteriores añadió varios cojines a su recién descubierta postura, asegurándose de que su amante estuviera cómodo en todo momento.

Unas semanas más tarde, decidieron espaciar sus encuentros para no cansar en exceso los maltrechos músculos de Andrés.

Dos meses después, ya sólo se atrevía a invadir su cuerpo con sus dedos. Pero pasaba hora lamiéndole hasta que su cuerpo reaccionaba, alcanzando trabajosamente el orgasmo.

Poco más tarde, la líbido de Andrés desapareció por completo, asesinada por el dolor que asaltaba todos sus músculos en cuanto hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y aun así se las apañó para conseguir excitarle con tan sólo una de sus miradas de ceja arqueada. Dándole una orden que Sergio tuvo que cumplir.

\- Tócate. Y que yo te vea bien.

Sergio sólo fue capaz de correrse cuando Andrés, con mucho esfuerzo, reptó hasta él para besarle en la boca.

Siempre lo contaría como la última vez que hicieron el amor.

De ahí hasta el final de sus días, sólo pudieron abrazarse o besarse con mucho cuidado. Y la mayoría del tiempo, su contacto se limitaba a ayudarle a tumbarse en el sofá, colocándole la cabeza sobre su regazo. Acariciándole el pelo hasta que los calmantes hacían su efecto y Andrés se quedaba completamente dormido.

 

Sergio no llora el día que Andrés muere porque resulta que ya agotó todas sus lágrimas antes. Pero a pesar de ello, una pátina húmeda le cubre los ojos cuando se sienta a su lado, mirando por primera vez su rostro sin la odiosa mascarilla del respirador.

\- Andrés –se le atragantan las palabras-. Estoy aquí, Andrés, no tengas miedo.

Está convencido de que Andrés le escucha, lo que en realidad quizá no sea tan buena idea si recuerda que le prometió _no_ esperar en su lecho de muerte. Pero confía en que sea capaz de perdonar ese pequeño desliz. Que entienda que necesite sentarse a su lado en la cama, cogerle con fuerza la mano. Aprovechar la soledad para inclinarse y darle un beso sobre los labios secos.

\- Estoy aquí, cariño –murmura, y sonríe a la vez al pensar que Andrés estará rugiendo para sus adentros al escucharle llamarle así-. Estoy aquí, contigo, hasta el final.

Sergio siempre ha escuchado que la muerte iguala, y en ese momento no puede evitar pensar que es así. Porque Andrés muere como murió Raquel, profundamente sedado, su corazón y su respiración ralentizándose a medida que las escasas fuerzas abandonan los músculos que las hacen funcionar.

Andrés muere sin hacer ruido, Andrés muere lentamente, Andrés se muere y la muerte iguala al policía y al ladrón, al servidor de la justicia y al asesino. Y Sergio se pregunta si ya en ese momento, mientras veía a la inspectora exhalar su última respiración, podía imaginarse a sí mismo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo tan sólo unos meses después.

Andrés de Fonollosa muere oficialmente cuando el monitor que muestra sus constantes vitales así lo indica, con el típico _bip bip bip_ haciéndose más lento y continuo hasta transformarse en un pitido largo y fatal. La señal de la ausencia de pulso, la señal de la muerte; la señal que Sergio no necesita.

Andrés termina de morir y Sergio sólo puede quedarse mirando fijamente su rostro, preguntándose qué diferencia hay con el que ha contemplado en los últimos diez minutos o diez días. Pensando que nada ha cambiado en la expresión relajada, ni en la mano inerte, ni en la figura hundida en el colchón, que hace un rato era cuerpo y ahora es simplemente cadáver.

Sergio traga saliva y levanta por última vez su mano para llevársela a los labios, depositando un largo beso, los ojos cerrados, el pitido mortal atronando en sus oídos.

\- Descansa en paz, partisano.

Y ni siquiera cuando le suelta, colocándole los brazos estirados junto al cuerpo, arreglándole un poco el pelo ralo y escaso –sabe que Andrés habría querido estar presentable en la muerte, ya que no pudo estarlo en su último mes de vida- se echa a llorar. Ni siquiera al alejarse del lecho, oteando por la ventana ese mundo soleado y luminoso en el que el amor de su vida ya no existe.

Ni siquiera entonces la humedad se transforma en lágrima. Porque Sergio tiene el corazón roto desde hace tiempo, desde el día en el que le dijo adiós.


	31. 31

En todo momento de la vida de un enfermo terminal hay un punto de inflexión, un día en el que lo que todo el mundo se empeña por ignorar se hace visible y obvio. Materializándose como el gran elefante invisible y obligando a posar sus ojos en él.

Para Andrés, fue aquel día.

\- Sergio.

Hacía una semana que apenas era capaz de moverse sin ayuda. Sergio le levantaba, le acostaba, le llevaba al baño, le duchaba y le daba de comer. Le hacía tragar un explosivo cóctel para el dolor tras otro, y le tumbaba sobre su regazo, sujetándole la cabeza mientras dormía.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, había algo nuevo en la voz de Andrés. Y Sergio tardó tan sólo un instante en darse cuenta, con creciente horror, de qué era.

_Miedo._

\- Me duele mucho –confesó el atracador, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó en una mueca-. No puedo soportarlo.

Semejante confesión en labios de alguien tan estoico le puso los pelos de punta. Andrés raramente se quejaba del dolor; Sergio tenía que identificar sus días malos por sus cambios de humor y por la intensidad con la que apretaba las mandíbulas cuando le ayudaba a levantarse.

Hacía tiempo que había conseguido algo de morfina, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza al verle levantarse para alcanzar el gotero.

\- Ya no sirve de nada, Sergio –contestó con voz entrecortada, buscando su mirada-. Ya no.

Sergio dejó caer los brazos, laxos.

Fue el instante más aterrador de su vida.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Los dos sabían qué significaba eso.

Se le resquebrajó el alma al ver cómo Andrés dirigía un vistazo a su alrededor, al conocido entorno del comedor, posando sus ojos en cada uno de los objetos, mesas, estanterías, lámparas, portarretratos. Como si quisiera grabar en sus retinas la imagen del lugar donde había sido feliz.

Consciente de que, una vez que lo abandonara, jamás volvería.

Tragó entonces saliva, haciendo un gesto a Sergio para que le pasara la botella de agua. Le ayudó a beber, colocándole la boquilla sobre los labios. Unas gotas cayeron por su barbilla, mojándole el cuello de la camiseta.

Después clavó sus ojos en él.

\- Sí.

Y Sergio asintió.

\- Voy a vestirme y prepararlo todo. Dame diez minutos.

Tardó solamente cinco, porque hacía un par de semanas que tenía preparado un bolso con sus enseres personales y un par de mudas para Andrés. Le bastó meter un cepillo de dientes, el cargador del móvil y alguna cosa más, bajando las escaleras a la carrera. Andrés le esperaba con la misma expresión de dolor en su rostro, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ni siquiera los abrió cuando le escuchó llegar.

\- Deja que meta esto en el coche y vaya a por la silla.

\- Date prisa.

Sergio fue al coche y tiró de cualquier forma la bolsa de deporte sobre el asiento trasero. Después, alcanzó la silla de ruedas que esperaba desde hacía varias semanas, plegada contra una de las paredes. Su amante había gruñido cuando la compró, negándose en redondo a usarla en casa. Pero no protestó cuando le vio aparecer con ella, consciente de que ya no era capaz de dar un solo paso.

El profesor le cogió en brazos para depositarle en ella, alzándole con una facilidad espantosa. La misma facilidad con la que le soltó en el asiento del copiloto medio minuto después.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

En silencio, el coche arrancó camino del hospital más cercano.

Y en silencio giró el cuello Andrés, despidiéndose de su casa para siempre.

 

El atracador ingresó en la clínica bajo un perfil en regla totalmente falso –uno de los últimos favores de Rio-. Un celador ayudó a Sergio a colocarle en otra silla de ruedas, y el profesor se sintió completamente desamparado cuando tomó su testigo, llevándose a su novio por la maraña de pasillos que conducía al ascensor más cercano.

Él formalizó los papeles y fue llevado hacia la jefa de neurología, que le recibió con aire circunspecto y sin medias tintas.

\- Si no reacciona al tratamiento, lo mejor será inducirle el coma.

No hizo falta que aclarara que era un coma del que jamás despertaría.

Pasó la tarde en una recóndita sala de espera, acompañado de otra media docena de familiares mudos y desesperados.

Las paredes del luminoso pasillo parecieron estrecharse, cerniéndose sobre él, cuando al fin le permitieron entrar a la habitación de Andrés.

Y allí vio lo que nunca habría querido ver.

A su amante hundido en la cama, plenamente consciente, con una máscara de desesperación en el rostro. Sufriendo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del profesor cuando éste cerró con firmeza la puerta. Entrando por primera vez en la habitación donde tantas horas estaba destinado a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó por preguntar.

Andrés negó con la cabeza. Su respiración era irregular y acelerada. Sudaba profusamente por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

Sergio se apoyó en la cama, a su lado. Agarrándole las manos.

\- Dicen que… -habló al fin, con dificultad. Como si le costara incluso controlar sus cuerdas vocales-. Dicen que necesito tu consentimiento.

\- ¿Mi consentimiento?

No entendió. No de inmediato. No hasta que Andrés clavó en él su mirada enrojecida y desquiciada. No hasta que consiguió devolverle el apretón de manos con sus músculos deshechos, hablando con una voz ronca que parecía pertenecer a otra persona.

\- Déjame marchar, Sergio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja que me… -esbozó una mueca llena de dolor-. Y vete. Vive tu vida. Ya no te necesito.

\- Yo no me pienso ir a ningún sitio.

\- Me lo prometiste –consiguió incorporar un poco el cuello, mirándole aún más intensamente-. Por favor. _Por favor,_ Sergio, déjame descansar.

La última parte de la frase lo dijo con un hijo de voz tan débil que Sergio casi tuvo que leerle los labios.

Cerró los ojos mientras Andrés se dejaba caer, a plomo, sobre la cama.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, sin abrirlos.

Desde la oscuridad que llenaba su cabeza le llegó la respuesta, casi inaudible.

\- Completamente.

Sergio alzó la cabeza y le miró, asintiendo.

\- Voy a decirles que lo hagan.

Y aunque se sentía morir tan sólo de pensarlo, el alivio que se apoderó del rostro de Andrés fue tan obvio que no tuvo la menor duda de que hacía lo correcto.

\- Gracias –suspiró, relajándose. Y en el último momento, cuando Sergio ya se incorporaba para alejarse-: _Profe._

\- ¿Qué?

Le dirigió otra mirada fija.

\- No me dejes solo.

Sergio volvió a asentir.

\- Descuida.

 

Los ojos empezaron a anegarse en lágrimas cuando vio la primera gota descender desde la bolsa de plástico hasta la aguja intravenosa sujeta al brazo de Andrés.

\- No llores.

La doctora les había dejado solos después de colgar la bolsa en el gancho. En unos diez minutos, quince como mucho –aseguró- Andrés caería en un profundo coma. A salvo de las garras del dolor.

Pero no de las de la muerte.

Sergio esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

\- Te me vas y no quieres que llore.

En sus últimos momentos, Andrés se mostró extrañamente sereno y lúcido. Como si la inminencia del final de su sufrimiento le hubiera dado fuerzas extra para sobrellevar la situación.

\- Me voy porque tengo que irme –logró subir una mano un instante, acariciándole fugazmente la mejilla. Sergio la cazó al vuelo, besándosela con fervor-. ¿Crees en algún dios?

Sergio arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, ahora?

\- Es el tipo de preguntas que uno se hace en estos momentos –confesó, haciendo gala de su antiguo cinismo. Y después se quedó callado un momento. Cuando habló de nuevo, los labios le temblaban-. Tengo miedo, Sergio.

Sergio se tragó parte de sus lágrimas antes de contestar.

\- ¿De dios?

\- De lo que pueda y no pueda haber. De dejar de existir. De estar sin ti –tragó saliva-. Quiero dejar de sufrir y al mismo tiempo…

\- No pienses en eso.

Se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole de las mejillas una vez más para darle un larguísimo beso.

El último que Andrés fue capaz de corresponder.

Cuando se separó, el atracador también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y Sergio no necesitó que le explicara el terror, la duda, la inmensa pena que veía en ellos.

Y supo que, a pesar de su dolor, y aunque a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que algo se resquebrajaba lentamente dentro de su pecho, aún le quedaba una misión más en la vida. Una deuda más con ese hombre al que había conocido cuando le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, al que había ayudado a perpetrar el mayor atraco de la historia en España, al que había enviado a la cárcel.

El sádico narcisista sin escrúpulos que le había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Supo que eran sus últimos minutos de vida consciente. Y que debía ayudarle a pasarlos de la mejor forma posible.

Por eso se acomodó a su lado en la cama, inclinándose sobre él, pasándole el brazo por debajo de su cabeza. Acunándole como a un niño.

Y sintió cómo se relajaba en sus brazos, quién sabe si consecuencia de su calor o de la droga que ya entraba por sus venas, extendiéndose por su organismo. Sintió cómo el miedo y los temblores remitían y se entregaba al consuelo de ese abrazo.

Sergio sabía _exactamente_ lo que tenía que hacer.

_\- Stamattina mi sono alzato, o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao…_

Andrés esbozó una leve sonrisa.

 _\- Stamattina mi sono alzato_ –masculló con su voz débil, sin apenas poder entonar-. _E ho trovato l'invasor._

Cantaron la canción en susurros, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. A dúo por última vez, sus dos voces rotas superpuestas. Cantaron con la voz cada vez más entrecortada el uno; cada vez más pastosa el otro. Cantaron mientras las gotas caían implacables, y el dolor se iba retirando a un lugar recóndito de su cerebro del que no saldría jamás.

Sergio le sujetó con fuerza sin dejar de murmurar la canción, incluso cuando los labios de Andrés siguieron moviéndose sin producir ningún tipo de sonido. Su último homenaje al partisano que se le moría entre los brazos. Su último gesto de cariño hacia el hombre que había sido el amor de su vida.

Siempre pensará que Andrés vio venir el momento, que en los últimos segundos de consciencia alcanzó un estado de paz donde ya no había pena ni dolor. Porque, mientras él susurraba las estrofas finales de la canción, le dirigió una última sonrisa y sus últimas palabras.

\- Te quiero, _profe,_ Sergio –y los párpados, ya pesados, empezaron a cerrársele mientras dejaba escapar un murmullo apenas audible-. _E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà._

Un instante después, su conciencia dejó de existir para siempre.

Y Sergio, al fin, pudo echarse a llorar.

Abrazado al cuerpo de Andrés, lloró hasta quedarse seco, hasta acabar las lágrimas. Lloró mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía mil pedazos y, por primera vez en su vida, el combativo profesor –el ardiente partisano- perdió las ganas de luchar. 

 

Nadie se fija en el hombre que asciende trabajosamente por el sendero.

Viste exactamente igual que los demás excursionistas –botas de montaña, pantalones largos de _trekking,_ camiseta transpirable de manga corta-, lleva gorra, gafas de sol, un bastón en la mano y la preceptiva mochila a la espalda. Se le ve en forma, pero cada pocos minutos se detiene a beber agua, aprovechando para contemplar el paisaje. Sonríe y saluda cuando se cruza con algún grupo.

Nadie diría que es un ladrón, y menos aún que es un asesino.

Pero todo eso y mucho más es lo que es el hombre que echa a andar de nuevo cuesta arriba, haciendo una mueca mientras clava la punta de su bastón en el terreno irregular y pedregoso. Un ladrón, un asesino. Un genio. Un maestro del ajedrez, un excelente profesor de Matemáticas.

Y un hombre de luto, desesperado y roto.

Un hombre que lleva más de una semana acostándose a solas y en silencio. Aguzando el oído en la oscuridad en busca de respiraciones que ya no están. Contemplando melancólicamente el tablero vacío en el que a veces dispone mecánicamente las piezas, como si estuviera esperando a que un oponente invisible apareciera de la nada.

Por esa razón está allí, desafiando a sus piernas y sus pulmones, en esa espléndida mañana que invita a salir de casa y echarse al monte. Sin duda en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de la agradable temperatura, de las vistas –si gira el cuello puede ver los destellos del sol sobre un lago rabiosamente azul- y de la comunión con la madre naturaleza. Pero hoy Sergio no es un excursionista cualquiera, ni su uniforme es más que un disfraz, una fachada con la que engañar al ojo ajeno.

Bajo la camiseta de marca deportiva late, más rabioso que nunca, el corazón del partisano.

Un partisano con una última misión.

Y la cumplirá, su abuelo es testigo, por más que el camino se le haga eterno, por más que el cansancio de los últimos meses haya minado su resistencia física. Por más que la mochila le pese, convirtiendo cada paso en un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad. Por más que sepa que a él nada le aguardará tras esa montaña; sólo la soledad de una casa vacía, de una partida en solitario.

Pero intenta no pensar en eso, limitándose a ascender mecánicamente, clavando el bastón en el terreno, hundiendo la suela de sus botas. Sube, sube y sube, y sólo cuando se da cuenta de que ha llegado arriba –un cartel señala el final de la ruta senderista, recordando además la prohibición de hacer hogueras y dejar basura- sus fuerzas le vencen, desplomándose en el suelo. Incapaz de dar un paso más.

Manotea para alcanzar su cantimplora de agua, bebiéndose la mitad y echándose la otra mitad por el rostro. Nota el sabor del sudor en los labios, el frescor que le moja el cuello de la camiseta. Eso le alivia. Le hace sentir vivo.

Después inspira profundamente, dejando la botella a un lado, fingiendo admirar el paisaje. Sus ojos se clavan en el lago, que incluso a esa distancia se adivina profundo. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo será caminar hasta su orilla, hundirse, dejarse llevar. Qué se sentirá cuando se te llenan los pulmones de agua fría y cenagosa.

No es la primera vez que le asaltan pensamientos suicidas.

Lo pensó durante la larga convalecencia de Andrés y la idea le ha seguido rondando con más intensidad desde la muerte de su amante. En esas largas noches de insomnio, la tentación de ponerse a enumerar formas de acabar con su vida, valorando sus pros y sus contras, era casi irresistible. Tenía claro que cortarse las venas no era una opción –demasiado doloroso- ni le parecía adecuado hacerlo con la pistola de Andrés, que aún guarda como oro en paño dentro de su caja fuerte. Estrellarse con su coche le parecía aparatoso, ineficiente y potencialmente peligroso para otras personas.

También podría haber conseguido otra dosis del fuerte anestésico que acabó con la vida de Raquel. Pero, la verdad, no le apetecía tener que tirar de viejos contactos.

Su opción preferida era hacerlo con un cóctel de medicinas comunes, de las que pudiera sacar de cualquier farmacia. Tardó solamente media tarde -sentado frente al ordenador con una taza de café- en dar con la mezcla y la dosis exacta que acabaría pacíficamente con su vida.

No llegó a ir a comprarlas.

Porque una de aquellas noches soñó con Andrés, y era un sueño tan lúcido que incluso pudo decidir los movimientos de la partida de ajedrez que estaban jugando. Y al final, el atracador le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes por qué sé que esto no es real, _profe?_

\- Porque te he dejado ganar.

Al despertar, aún sentía la sombra de un beso en los labios.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no quería morir. Mientras siguiera vivo, Andrés viviría en sus sueños. En su memoria. En esas trazas de su colonia que captaba a veces, cuando se acercaba a su armario, cuando rozaba su lado de la almohada. Mientras él siguiera en pie, habría alguien que pondría en orden sus trajes, cuidaría de sus libros.

Alguien que depositaría una flor en la tumba del partisano.

Sergio se pone en pie cuando cree oportuno, cuando hace un rato que escuchó la voz del último excursionista. En fin de semana, la ruta es una vía muy transitada, pero en día particular apenas pululan por allí un puñado de adictos a la montaña. Ésa, y no otra, es la razón de que haya esperado tanto para decidirse a subir.

Vuelve a apoyarse en el bastón, dando la espalda al abrumador paisaje que se extiende más allá de la falda del monte. Se desvía un poco del sendero, adentrándose en ese terreno agreste y sin domesticar que tanto le gusta. Con mucho cuidado, se introduce entre los árboles, bordeando la montaña.

No sabe qué busca. Pero sabe que lo reconocerá en cuanto lo vea.

Y, finalmente, ahí está.

Sergio sonríe, y sonríe mientras un nudo de emoción le atenaza la garganta. Porque un metro pendiente abajo, entre las huesudas raíces de un árbol, alcanza a ver un destello de color.

Una flor.

Con mucho cuidado, extremando sus precauciones al apoyarse en el bastón, el profesor desciende. Sus botas resbalan un instante en la pendiente terrosa, pero consigue equilibrarse a tiempo, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Sin importarle ponerse el pantalón perdido cuando se deja caer de rodillas.

Es una flor de color amarillento, una flor solitaria que ha conseguido sobrevivir aprovechando la sombra que proyecta el árbol –varias de sus hermanas yacen a un lado, secas y tronchadas-. Sergio no sabe qué especie es ni le importa. No es especialmente bonita. Pero está claro –eso sí- que es toda una superviviente.

Alza la cabeza para otear el horizonte. Desde ese punto el lago apenas es visible, pero la sierra se extiende majestuosamente bajo sus pies. Pacífica, solitaria y tranquila.

El lugar perfecto para una tumba.

Se quita la mochila, suspirando con alivio cuando su espalda húmeda se ve libre de su peso. Se la pone entre las rodillas, abriendo los broches. Ensancha la boca al máximo antes de meter las manos dentro.

Con mucho cuidado, extrae una pequeña urna de metal, cerrada de manera hermética. La deja un momento en el suelo, poniéndose de nuevo en pie con cuidado de no resbalar esta vez. Tiene la precaución de secarse las palmas de las manos en el pantalón antes de inclinarse para cogerla.

Abre la tapa. Dentro espera el puñado de cenizas que alguna vez fuera Andrés. Sergio las mira un momento antes de inclinarse y, con sumo cuidado, volcar la urna. Dejando que se esparzan en la leve brisa.

Sabe que él es lo que habría querido porque, a fin de cuentas, se lo pidió mil veces.

 _\- E seppellire lassù in montagna,sotto l'ombra di un bel fior_ –murmura para sí.

Vuelve a arrodillarse, acariciando la flor con cuidado, apenas un roce con la yema de los dedos. Después se inclina un poco más, hasta poder tocarla con los labios.

Espera un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras respira profundamente su leve fragancia.

Luego se pone en pie.

Le espera un largo descenso de vuelta y, ya que ha decidido vivir, más vale que lo haga antes de que anochezca. Mete la urna en una bolsa de plástico antes de guardarla en la mochila. Se la cuelga, ajustándose la correa que le cruza el pecho. Agarra el bastón, hundiendo su punta en la tierra.

Pero no consigue que sus pies se pongan en marcha. Limitándose a quedarse allí parado, contemplando la flor rebelde, respirando profundamente el aire puro de la montaña y sintiendo la presencia de Andrés en todas partes.

No sabe si volverá a subir allí. No sabe adónde irá. No sabe qué hará. Por no saber, no sabe si seguirá vivo dentro de un mes.

Pero sí sabe una cosa:

Esté donde esté, su alma se quedará para siempre allí. Allá arriba, en la montaña. En esa ladera de monte salvaje que desciende abruptamente, con el destello del lago a la derecha. En ese silencio que rompe tan sólo el piar de los pájaros y el zumbido de algunos insectos.

Se quedará allí y soñará una y otra vez con ese lugar.

Viendo al cerrar los ojos esas raíces nervudas que se retuercen, levantándose de la tierra, creando recovecos llenos de sombra y tierra húmeda.

Como si también ellas quisieran proteger la bella flor en cuya sombra reposará, eternamente, la tumba del valiente partisano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído esta historia, y aún más a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejar kudos o comentarios :)


End file.
